Meu Amado Professor
by The OSC
Summary: A vida de Isabella Swan sempre foi bastante monótona, até que ela se mudou para Forks onde ela descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos por quem menos esperava: seu professor Edward Cullen.
1. Olá Forks

Capítulo 1- Olá Forks

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e bom, hoje estou me mudando para chuvosa cidade de Forks, onde meu pai é o chefe de policia local. Minha mãe e meu pai se separaram quando eu era pequena e desde então tenho passado praticamente toda a minha vida com a minha mãe, com exceção de alguns feriados e festas em que eu ia passar com meu pai.

Minha mãe tem um namorado, Phil, ele é bem legal, mas uma coisa que me deixa frustrada é que ele tem que viajar muito e minha mãe tem sempre que ficar comigo em casa, e é por isso que resolvi me mudar pra Forks.

* * *

- Bella, deixa que eu carrego suas malas para você. – disse Charlie pegando as mesmas de minhas mãos.

- Obrigada pai.

Charlie e eu nunca fomos de falar muito, quanto mais de expressar os sentimentos. Com a minha mãe também não é muito diferente, mas eu me abro um pouco mais com ela.

Subimos as escadas em direção do meu quarto. Charlie abriu a porta e eu pude ver o quarto como eu me lembrava: as paredes brancas e o piso de madeira liso, com a minha cama ao centro uma mesa de estudos, um armário e algumas prateleiras, algumas delas com fotos antigas de quando eu era bebê. Nada muito sofisticado, afinal, meus pais nunca tiveram muito dinheiro.

- Bells, se precisar de mim, eu estarei lá embaixo.

- Ok, pai. – e então ele saiu do quarto.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre a cama macia enquanto tirava os sapatos com os pés e os deixava em qualquer lugar do quarto. Nunca fui uma pessoa muito organizada.

Fiquei pensando em como seria amanhã na escola. Todos provavelmente já saberiam da vinda da filha do chefe para a pequena cidade de Forks. Argh! Como eu odeio ser o centro das atenções!

Outra coisa que eu temia eram os alunos. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa popular e tampouco sociável. Provavelmente não teria muitos amigos por aqui.

Eu também nunca namorei. Nem sequer beijei alguém. Eu sempre soube que era muito sem graça e que não tinha nada de especial, então já me conformei com o fato de ficar sozinha.

Na verdade, além de ser sem graça eu sou muito desastrada e sou "_muito"_ boa em esportes. Acho que deu para sentir a ironia nessa frase... Aulas de educação física me assustam desde que eu era pequena.

Também não pensei como eu iria para a escola e aparecer por lá na chamativa viatura de Charlie não ajudava nada na história de se enturmar.

Bom, as matérias? Eu era boa em quase todas, com exceção de uma: História. História Mundial, História Nacional qualquer coisa tipo de história me de deixa com tédio. Deus, como eu odeio essa matéria! Simplesmente nunca tive vontade nem curiosidade de aprender sobre os assuntos da matéria e também os professores que tive não me ajudavam nada em gostar da matéria. Todos que já tive tinham mais de 50 anos e falavam monotonamente, coisa que me deixava levemente com sono.

E eu tinha certeza absoluta que em Forks High School não seria diferente.

****

Fiquei em jogada em minha cama até as 07h30min da noite até que resolvi jantar com Charlie. Comemos a tradicional pizza e depois disso resolvi tomar um banho e vestir meu pijama. Bem, não era bem um pijama, era uma blusa larga dos L.A. Lakers que ganhei do meu pai e um short curto, que por acaso eu nunca usava a não ser para dormir. Eu simplesmente odeio mostrar minhas pernas!

Entrei no meu quarto e fiquei olhando para fora da janela. Forks era realmente muito frio, mas eu tenho uma espécie de TOC que não me deixa dormir com a janela fechada, então a abri totalmente.

Deitei na minha cama, me enrolei no grosso cobertor, desliguei as luzes e logo me deixei levar para o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o barulho irritante do despertador. Desvencilhei-me dos cobertores enrolados nas minhas pernas, resultado de mais uma noite em que me mexi muito e provavelmente falei. Eu odeio isso!

Levantei-me, tomei um banho e fui até meu armário. Escolhi uma calça jeans e um sweater azul e meus usuais tênis. Penteei meus cabelos deixando-os soltos e logo desci para tomar café.

Depois de comer, estranhando o fato de Charlie não estar em casa, vesti um casaco por cima do sweater, por causa do frio de Forks e desci as escadas da porta da frente de casa me concentrando em não cair, quando vi meu pai estacionando uma picape Chevy 1953 vermelha.

- Bom dia, Bells! – Charlie disse.

- Bom dia, pai. É... hmm... Porque trouxe essa picape pra cá? – perguntei apontando a caminhonete com o queixo.

- Está falando da sua picape?

Charlie disse... _minha_ picape? Ele só pode estar brincando comigo! Não, acredito! Eu nunca tive um carro antes, apesar de eu ter 17 anos.

- Minha... o que? – perguntei encarando Charlie com uma expressão surpresa.

- É, ela é sua Bells! Compre do Billy há alguns dias atrás e a busquei hoje. Ah, a propósito, ele e o Jacob, o filhe dele vem hoje à tarde aqui. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas, você gostou?

- É claro, pai! Ela é perfeita! Obrigada. – não era mentira, eu não precisava de carros caros. A picape me parecia muito boa.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado Bells. Agora vá para a escola. Não quer chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia de escola, não é?

- Claro, pai. Obrigada de novo pela caminhonete.

- De nada. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Não sei por que meu pai tem toda essa preocupação comigo, ainda mais em uma cidade tão pequena.

- Ok, pai. – disse enquanto entrava na caminhonete e seguia para Forks High School para o meu primeiro dia de aula.

****

Cheguei à escola e estacionei em uma vaga perto da porta já que meus pés não são meus melhores amigos e o chão úmido também não ajuda nada.

Assim que desci da minha caminhonete, percebi todos os olhares dos alunos em cima de mim. Droga! Tentei ignorá-los inutilmente, mas continuei andando. E, como uma força do destino que conspira contra mim, escorreguei no chão e cai de costas fazendo os alunos que estavam no estacionamento explodirem em risadas.

Senti todo o meu sangue subir para minhas bochechas. Ótimo, agora eu também estou vermelha! Tentando esquecer esse... hmm... acontecimento, tentei me levantar, sem sucesso, quando fui ajudada por uma mão. Aceitei prontamente e finalmente levantei. Quando o fiz, olhei para a dona da mão.

Ela era bem baixa, tinha os cabelos curtos e lisos contornando seu rosto fino, com os olhas castanhos claros. Ela parecia uma pequena fada. Suas roupas eram modernas, provavelmente de alguma marca cara, mas que caiam perfeitamente nela.

- Você está bem? Parece que levou um tombo feio. – ela disse esboçando um sorriso em seu rosto fino.

- Sim. Essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo. Obrigada por ter me ajudado. - disse sorrindo timidamente para ela.

- Não foi nada, a propósito, eu sou Alice Cullen. E você? – ela perguntou estendendo sua mão.

- Isabella Swan, na verdade, prefiro que me chamem de Bella. – disse, apertando sua mão.

- Bom, Bella, tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas. – ela disse sorrindo. Não posso deixar de dizer que me assustei um pouco com o que ela disse.

- Ah, claro. – disse sorrindo um pouco.

- Então, que aula você tem agora? – Ela perguntou segundo minha mão e me puxando para dentro do prédio da escola.

- Hmm... Matemática- ela sorriu e fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu dissesse a próxima- depois... – realmente não é meu dia de sorte- História...

- Que bom, a minha primeira é de matemática também! Vamos! – ela me puxou pela mão novamente.

Nossa! Alice realmente tinha uma energia que parecia não acabar. Quando chegamos à sala, a professora ainda não havia chegado então, nos sentamos uma perto da outra. Começamos a conversar:

- Então Bella, qual é a sua matéria favorita e a que você menos gosta?

- Eu amo inglês e simplesmente odeio história. É a minha pior matéria. – disse sinceramente.

- Não gosta de história? Tem certeza? – ela disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

Tudo bem, a Alice é meio estranha, por que eu deveria gostar de história? Não tem nada de mais odiar essa matéria!

- Hmm... Não gosto, tenho certeza disso. Mas, por que eu deveria gostar?

- Ah, é que normalmente todas as garotas aqui do colégio amam as aulas de história... – ela disse ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Alice, eu não estou entendendo o porque...

Fui interrompida pela professora de matemática que já adentrava a sala de aula carregando uma pasta e dois livros, obviamente, de matemática. Ela parecia ter uns 40 e poucos anos e também não parecia ser uma má professora.

- Bom dia, classe. Meu nome é Sra. Parker. – disse ela escrevendo seu nome no quadro com uma caligrafia um pouco estranha, mas legível.

Então, a aula prosseguiu e eu não pude perguntar à Alice o que aquilo de _"que normalmente todas as garotas aqui do colégio amam as aulas de história" _significava. Resolvi deixar passar.

Matemática com a Sra. Parker não parecia que seria ruim. Ela é uma boa professora e explica bem. Consegui entender bastante da aula, já da minha próxima provavelmente não poderei dizer o mesmo.

Levantei-me lentamente da carteira nada pronta para enfrentar o meu inferno particular: a aula de história. Despedi-me de Alice que não tirou aquele sorriso malicioso um minuto sequer do rosto durante toda a aula de matemática.

Fui andando pelos corredores procurando a sala de história. Esta era uma pouco longe, o que me "ajudou" a tropeçar no chão plano algumas vezes no durante o caminho. Sério, não sei qual é o meu problema...

Quando, finalmente, cheguei o professor não estava na sala. Sentei-me na primeira cadeira bem no meio da sala com o objetivo de entender um pouco mais de história esse ano.

O nome do professor já estava escrito no quadro, com uma caligrafia perfeita: _Sr. Cullen_. Engraçado, esse sobrenome me parecia familiar...

Enquanto o professor da minha matéria _"preferida" _não chegava, fiquei olhando fixamente para o meu caderno rabiscando coisas sem nexo quando ELE entrou na sala...

MEU DEUS DO CÉU! EU MORRI E VOLTEI PRA TERRA! QUE HOMEM É ESSE! EU VOU TER UM TROÇO!

Agora eu entendi porque a Alice disse aquilo! Agora tudo faz sentido! As garotas não pararam de suspirar quando ele entrou, e eu então nem se fala.

Seus cabelos bronze levemente bagunçados, seu sorriso perfeito, seu rosto que parecia mais com o de um anjo e que deixaria qualquer ator de Hollywood com inveja, sua boca levemente vermelha, seus olhos verdes penetrantes e brilhantes, seu nariz perfeito me encantaram tanto que eu quase me esqueci de respirar! Ai, ele é lindo! Agradeci silenciosamente pela brilhante ideia de me sentar na primeira cadeira. Meu Deus, eu acho que eu vou morrer! PARA COM ISSO! FOCO, FOCO!

Estranho, eu sou sempre tão reservada... o que está acontecendo comigo??!!

- Bom dia, classe – que voz perfeita é essa! - Meu nome é Sr. Cullen, Edward Cullen. – tive vontade de gritar que Edward era o meu nome preferido.

De repente aqueles olhos perfeitos se fixaram em mim. Em MIM! Em M-I-M!

- Você deve ser a Srta, Swan, certo? A aluna nova?

- S-s-siim. – eu gaguejei e senti o sangue do meu corpo subindo todo para a cabeça. Droga.

Ele riu um pouco, mas logo se virou para o quadro e começou a escrever alguma coisa sobre... alguma coisa sobre... alguma coisa... relacionada a história(?), eu não sei, eu estava realmente prestando atenção ao jeito como ele mexia no seu cabelo.

Resolvi que era hora de copiar o que ele escrevia no quadro antes que ele me pedisse para fazê-lo. Eu até consegui copiar, eu juro, juro mesmo que eu tentei entender, mas não consegui. Eu estava só apreciando a minha visão e escrevendo.

Depois que acabou de escrever no quadro, ele se virou e começou a falar umas coisas sobre er... história, eu sei lá, eu não entendi nada de novo. _"A voz dele é tão perfeita" _pensei apoiando meu queixo na minha mão. Ai, acho que eu estou amando... Calma! Para tudo! O que eu acabei de falar?! Eu acho melhor prestar atenção na aula...

- Então, Srta. Swan, qual é a resposta? – Edward gatão, quer dizer, er... Sr. Cullen disse. Resposta? Que resposta? Eu não ouvi pergunta nenhuma...

- Hmm... Pode repetir a pergunta? – eu pedi tentando abrir um sorriso.

Então, ele cruzou os braços na frente de seu tórax e eu pude ver, e eu simplesmente amei o que vi, seus braços musculosos, quer dizer, não daqueles que aparecem todas as veias, daqueles que dava para perceber que ele freqüentava a academia mas também não era nenhum maníaco por musculação. Ouvi as outras garotas da sala suspirando. Eu quase parei de respirar. Quase. Ele finalmente falou:

- O que determinava o Tratado de Paris, criado na época da colonização francesa em 1763?

Oi? Nós estávamos estudando a colonização francesa?

- Hmm... – pensei um pouco e olhei para o meu livro que estava aberto exatamente nessa parte. Agradeci mentalmente. – Determinava a entrega do Canadá e de parte das Antilhas francesas à Coroa inglesa.

- Muito bem. - ele sorriu. Preciso dizer que eu morri? - Vamos prosseguir.

O restante da aula foi mais tranquilo, relativamente. E eu percebi que preciso estudar história. Eu estava perdida a aula toda, mas também com um professor gato, quer dizer, com uma boa aparência (ta, acho que não deu para disfarçar) não me ajudou muito...

A aula finalmente acabou e eu juntei meus livros um pouco triste pois não iria mais ver Edward... vou sentir saudades bebê... QUE ISSO! QUE INTIMIDADE É ESSA! PARA COM ISSO ISABELLA!

Todos já tinham saído quando eu me levantei para sair da sala. Isso mesmo, eu fiquei sozinha na sala com o professor gatão! Ah, eu tenho que para de pensar essas coisas! E como a boa aluna que eu sou, fui andando silenciosamente até a porta mas, como a pessoa extremamente desastrada e descoordenada que eu sou, tropecei nos meus próprios pés e quando eu estava quase dando adeus ao meu nariz, que logo ficaria quebrado, senti dois braços fortes segurando minha cintura. AH MEU DEUS! Só estamos eu e Edward na sala então só pode ser ele! Morri.

- Você está bem, Srta. Swan? Quase caiu no chão. – disse com sua voz doce ainda segurando me segurando. Agora eu parei de respirar mesmo.

- Sim, obrigada por me segurar. Isso é o que acontece sempre com as pessoas desastradas como eu... Obrigada de novo.

- De nada. – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que afastou suas mãos de mim e eu, automaticamente senti falta delas.

Assenti enquanto acenava para ele e saia da sala. Definitivamente, eu acho que vou amar história esse ano.

* * *

**N/A**: _E ai gente, o que acharam?_

_Na realidade eu não tive essa idéia. Ela foi inspirada em fatos reais. Obrigada __Milena, haha._

_Devo continuar? Só depende de vocês._

_Beijos_


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 2- Primeiro Dia.**

Saí da sala de aula uma pouco atordoada com tudo que tinha acontecido e tentando me concentrar nos passos que dava e não no meu professor.

_Direita, esquerda, Edward, direita, Edward, esquerda, direita, Edward. _Argh! Eu tenho que parar de pensar nele!

Que droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão... tão... perfeito? Por que ele não podia ser como todos os outros professores que eu já tive: velhos e feios? Por que ele tinha que ter aquele sorriso torto perfeito, aqueles olhos perfeitos, aquele rosto perfeito, aquela boca perfeita... Já disse que ele é perfeito? Chega! Chega disso tudo! Eu vou ter que aprender a me concentrar nessa matéria e não no meu professor, por bem ou por mal.

Tudo bem, agora eu só tenho que me concentrar no caminho para o refeitório e vai ficar tudo bem. Ótimo!

Fui andando – lê-se tropeçando- pelo corredor da escola enquanto olhava minhas próximas aulas do dia. Eu não teria mais nenhuma aula de história hoje. Que pena... Que pena nada! Você odeia história Bella, odeia!

Estava passando em frente à sala dos professores quando bati em algo, ou alguém não sei, mas fui segurada antes que caísse no chão.

- Desculpa, eu sou muito desastrada. Me desculpe mesmo. – eu disse ao garoto na minha frente.

Ele não era muito alto, mas também não muito baixo, tinha os olhos azuis, os cabelos loiros e curtos, era magro e tinha a feição tranquila e mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele era até bonito, mas nada comparado a ele... Quer dizer... Ah! Esquece!

- Não, tudo bem. Me desculpe também, eu estava distraído. – disse ele ainda sorrindo - Mike Newton – estendeu sua mão para mim.

- Isabella, er... Bella Swan- disse ao mesmo tempo em que olhei para o lado e o vi, meu professor Edward, a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo saindo da sala dos professores com uma garrafa de água na mão e olhando para mim.

Por um momento pareceu que tudo parou. Edward deu aquele seu sorriso torto perfeito que me fez esquecer como respirar. Aquelas duas grandes esmeraldas que me fitavam intensamente tinham um brilho que me deixava maravilhada, um brilho diferente que nunca havia visto em nenhuma outra pessoa. Edward era perfeito, isso era um fato inegável. Mas do que eu sabia? _Nada _era a resposta. Eu não o conhecia. Eu não sabia nada em relação a ele. Somente sabia que ele era um professor, por mais lindo que ele fosse. E eu era apenas sua aluna desastrada e com dificuldades na matéria. Somente isso. Suspirei com a minha conclusão.

Senti uma onda de tristeza me inundando. O problema é que não havia motivos para me sentir assim. O que eu estaria esperando afinal? Que ele me visse como mais de uma aluna? Por favor! São nessas costumeiras horas que me sinto pateticamente estúpida.

Desviei meu olhar do seu forçando minha cabeça a se virar para frente para encontrar a mão de Mike estendida. A apertei ao mesmo tempo em que ele me puxou para um abraço que retribuí um pouco surpresa com seu ato.

Pelo canto do olho, pude ver Edward saindo parecendo chateado com algo em passos largos e rápidos de onde ele estava há poucos segundos atrás. Estranho.

Desvencilhei-me do abraço de Mike o mais gentilmente possível. Ele pareceu meio desapontado com isso, mas resolvi deixar para lá.

- Então, estava indo para onde antes de nos esbarramos? – ele disse rindo baixo e esquecendo o seu desapontamento de segundos atrás.

-Hmm... Refeitório. – disse enquanto ele ria mais ainda- O que foi? Por que está rindo?

- Você estava indo na direção errada. Na verdade, estava seguindo a direção da sala dos professores. – Corei imediatamente com o que Mike disse. Droga! Eu não podia ser mais estúpida. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a chegar ao refeitório.

Apenas assenti enquanto o seguia pelos corredores.

- Então, você estava na minha aula de história, não estava? – ele perguntou. Ótimo, o que eu vou falar agora? _"Ah, Mike, eu nem percebi, eu estava tão vidrada no Sr. Cullen que eu nem percebi você lá". _Obviamente essa resposta estava fora de cogitação. Vamos tentar algo que me envergonhasse menos. _"Desculpe, eu estava prestando tanta atenção na aula que nem percebi você lá. História é a minha matéria preferida.". _Ok, vai ter que ser essa mesma.

- Desculpe, eu estava prestando tanta atenção na aula que nem percebi você lá. História é a minha matéria... er...preferida. – nossa como eu minto mal! Mike pareceu perceber isso também, sua expressão o entregava, mas acho que ele resolveu deixar para lá se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

Chegamos ao refeitório e antes que pudesse dar mais um passo a frente vi um ser quicante e baixinho na minha frente com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Bella!- ela gritou fazendo com que todos os alunos nos olharem. Ótimo! Agora eu devo estar muito vermelha. – Mike. – ela disse secamente.

- Alice, não precisa gritar, eu estou do seu lado! – sussurrei para ela.

- Ah, Bella! Deixe de ser tão envergonhada!- ela disse- Vamos, eu guardei seu lugar! – Acenei me desculpando para Mike enquanto Alice me puxava para uma mesa perto da janela.

Chegamos lá e vi que havia um garoto loiro muito bonito sentado. Ele tinha a pele bem branca, assim como a de Alice, os olhos eram grandes e azuis. Alice correu até ele e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios.

- Bella, esse é o Jasper. Jazz, essa é Bella Swan. –Alice disse sorrindo.

- Olá, Bella. – ele disse acenando com a cabeça e estendendo sua mão.

Jasper parecia ser bem quieto, mas bastante educado. Ele se mantinha um pouco sério, diferente de Alice, que deve ser, provavelmente, sua namorada.

- Olá. – disse simplesmente enquanto apertava sua mão de volta.

Estranho, por que ele não estava com Alice antes?

- Jasper está um ano acima do nosso. Por isso ele não estava com a gente antes. – Alice explicou como se ela tivesse lido minha mente. Nossa...

Alice se sentou do lado de Jasper enquanto ele pegava sua mão e a beijava. Realmente eles faziam um casal lindo. Eles pareciam ser perfeitos juntos, como se eles tivessem nascidos para ficarem juntos.

Resolvi deixá-los em seu momento.

- Er... eu vou... pegar meu almoço.

- Ok. – Alice murmurou olhando para mim e depois voltando sua atenção para Jasper.

Fui andando até a mesa onde ficavam as comidas tentando não tropeçar no caminho. Peguei um hambúrguer e um refrigerante e antes que pudesse voltar para a mesa de Alice e Jasper, Mike me chamou.

- Bella!- ele gritou acenando de uma mesa com sete pessoas, contando com Mike. Tentei equilibrar, com sucesso, a bandeja de comida em minha mão esquerda e acenei de volta com a direita. Em seguida, Mike fez um gesto com as mãos para que eu fosse até sua mesa, e foi o que fiz.

- Bella, quero te apresentar algumas pessoas.- ele disse- Esses são Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Ben e Tyler. – Mike apontou para cada um deles. Jessica tinha os cabelos castanhos bem claros, assim como Lauren, apesar de os desta serem quase loiros. Angela tinha os cabelos castanhos bem escuros e os olhos castanhos escuros escondidos atrás de seus óculos de grau. Eric tinha uma aparência meio asiática, com os olhos puxados e os olhos amendoados. Bem tinha os cabelos escuros e a pele clara e Tyler era moreno e tinha cabelos escuros e bem curtos.

- Olá. – eu disse timidamente tentando dar o meu maior sorriso.

Eles todos sorriram, menos Lauren. Ótimo, meu primeiro dia e já tem alguém que não gosta de mim. Lauren parecia ser uma daquelas garotas fúteis que só ligam para a aparência, festas, garotos, roupas e sapatos. O tipo que eu nunca fui e nunca quis ser. Resolvi ignorá-la.

- Tenho que ir. Alice deve estar esperando. Tchau, gente. – disse acenando.

Segui para a mesa onde estavam Alice e Jasper e me sentando na cadeira vazia.

- Desculpem a demora. Mike me chamou para conhecer os amigos dele.

- Relaxe, Bella. Está tudo bem. – Alice disse chegando mais perto de mim com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de algumas horas atrás. – Então, como foi a aula de história?

Droga, por essa eu não esperava. O que eu vou dizer agora? Eu não vou falar que estou apaixonada pelo meu maravilhoso professor de história. Ela vai achar que eu sou louca. Eu mal cheguei à escola e já estou gostando de um professor. Não, é claro que eu não vou falar isso.

- Foi... normal. Não teve nada de mais. Exageradamente normal. Ainda continuo odiando história. A matéria é chata do mesmo jeito que sempre foi. A aula foi normal e a matéria chata. – disse.

- Bella, você está falando de mais. Está nervosa. – disse com ela ainda com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto. Será que eu minto tão mal assim?

- Haha, eu? Nervosa? Não, não, imagina. Obvio que não. Eu não estou nervosa por que você acha isso?

- Bella, eu só te conheço há algumas horas atrás, mas eu poderia dizer que já te conheço há muito tempo. Eu conheço as pessoas e, posso, com toda a certeza, dizer que você está nervosa. Você é fácil de ler. Fala demais quando fica nervosa. – concluiu ela como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. - Agora fala a verdade, o que você achou do professor? Pode falar, Bella.

- Eu já disse. Não estou mentindo nem estou nervosa. Além de que o professor é normal. Não estou mentindo – disse tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.

- Então quer dizer que a palavra 'normal' no seu vocabulário significa perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso? Por que é isso que todas as garotas desse colégio costumam achar, e acho que você também acha, não acha Jazz?- disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que eu e Jasper riamos da frase totalmente confusa dela.

- Alice, só deixe a Bella em paz. – disse ele ainda rindo.

- Ai, Jazz, até você? – ela disse abrindo a boca e colocando a mão em frente a esta de uma maneira totalmente dramática. Ela olhou para mim. – Tudo bem, Bella. Se não quer me contar, tudo bem. Eu só pensei que fossemos amigas e amigas costumam contar tudo umas para as outras. Mas tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso. Você não quer me contar sobre o seu professor, daqui a pouco você não me contar mais nada... Mas eu to bem, obrigada por perguntar e... – ela disse fazendo uma carinha de cachorro perdido. Meu Deus, eu nunca ia imaginar que Alice seria assim tão... manipuladora.

- Alice, chega! Tudo bem, eu te conto! Mas não aqui. – eu disse desistindo. Alice conseguia convencer qualquer um com aquela carinha. Ela sorriu imediatamente e me abraçou.

- Obrigada, Bella. Desde que eu te conheci eu soube que você seria uma ótima amiga. – ela disse - Rápido, me empresta seu celular.

- Está bem... – eu disse entregando o mesmo a ela.

Segundos depois ela me devolveu.

- O número do meu celular está ai. Não se esqueça de me ligar, se não vou ficar muito chateada com você. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Não vou esquecer. Pode deixar.

- Ótimo! Agora vamos, já está quase na hora de voltar para a aula. - Alice disse exatamente na mesma hora em que o sinal da escola bateu. Sinceramente, estou começando a achar que Alice é algum tipo de vidente...

Voltamos para nossas respectivas aulas.

Geografia.

Espanhol.

Biologia.

Física.

Passaram-se várias aulas até que chegamos à última. Suspirei aliviada por ver qual era a matéria. A minha favorita: Inglês. E o melhor é que eu ainda teria essa aula com Alice.

Assim que chegamos à sala de inglês me sentei na terceira carteira e Alice atrás de mim. A Sra. Maison começou imediatamente a aula explicando sobre um trabalho que faríamos semana que vem. De repente vi um bilhete voando pela minha cabeça e caindo na minha mesa. Abri cautelosamente enquanto a professora estava virada de costas.

"_Bellinha, eu me lembrei que tenho que ir à Port Angeles. Sabe, renovar meu guarda-roupa... Mas e ai? Você quer me ajudar? Agente pode até comprar roupas para você também! Vai ser ótimo! O que você me diz, Bella?_

_Alice"_

Primeiro de tudo: Bellinha? Ninguém nunca me chamou disso. Lá vem Alice inventando esses apelidos...

Segundo: Eu, Bella Swan, saindo por livre e espontânea vontade para fazer compras? Haha, isso me parece meio impossível.

Peguei um pedaço de papel do meu caderno e uma caneta para responder Alice.

"_**Alice, eu não acho que vai ser uma boa ideia. Eu simplesmente odeio fazer compras! Eu te deixaria entediada e eu não queria estragar seu dia de compras, então eu acho melhor não ir. Desculpe.**_

_**Bella"**_

Joguei o papel na mesa de Alice e ouvi o barulho do papel sendo aberto imediatamente. Logo em seguida a ouvi bufando e o barulho da caneta riscando o mesmo.

Minutos depois recebi o papel de volta.

"_Bella, eu não ligo que você não goste de comprar. Além de que você nunca estragaria meu dia. Claro que não! Eu não vou te cansar eu juro! Eu só preciso da sua opinião. É importante..._

_Sabe, eu sempre vou sozinha as compras ou com Esme, minha mãe, e eu gostaria muito que você comigo. Por favor, Bellinha. Por favor! Além de tudo, isso deixaria minha mãe muito feliz! Eu tenho pouquíssimas amigas. Por favor, vamos fazer compras. Não vamos demorar muito. Eu prometo._

_Alice"_

Tudo bem, eu posso conhecer Alice só há algumas horas, mas isso de ela não ter muitas amigas me parece impossível. Fala sério, Alice é tão divertida e simpática. Como as pessoas poderiam não gostar dela? Isso me parece impossível.

Peguei o papel e respondi.

"_**Tudo bem, Alice. Eu vou com você. Mas é melhor não se acostumar por que vai ser só desta vez. Ah, você também vai ter que me explicar essa história de 'Eu tenho pouquíssimas amigas. ' depois. **_

_**Agora vamos para de mandar esses bilhetes antes que a professora veja.**_

_**Bella"**_

Mandei para ela e depois de ler, se limitou a assentir sorrindo de um jeito bem "Alice".

A aula passou relativamente rápido, quer dizer, para mim pelo menos, porque tinham pessoas que estavam praticamente dormindo. Alice parecia concentrada na matéria também e, todas as vezes que olhei para ela, ela acenava para mim sorrindo. Não sei de onde vem essa energia e essa felicidade toda dela. Fala sério, quem fica feliz em vir para a escola? Depois de conhecer Alice essa pergunta fica facilmente respondida. Nota mental: Dizer para Alice que energéticos podem fazer muito mal para o corpo pequeno dela. Nota mental 2: Reprimir a parte sobre corpo pequeno dela.

Restavam somente alguns poucos minutos para o fim da aula. Abaixei a cabeça me concentrando no livro na minha frente, quando batidas na porta da sala chamaram minha atenção. A Sra. Maison murmurou algo como um "Pode entrar" e logo depois ouvi a porta de abrindo e passos para dentro da sala, mas não me dei ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para ver quem era.

- Hmm, com licença Sra. Maison. – Oh, droga! Eu conheço essa voz. – Desculpe interromper, mas, eu poderia falar com Isabella Swan?

* * *

**N/A:** _Por favor, não me matem pela demora e pelo final do capítulo. É que teve a estréia de Lua Nova, e a minha semana foi muito cheia então eu não pude escrever nem postar muito rápido. Desculpem pelos errinhos do primeiro capítulo também =D._

_Bom, do mesmo jeito vocês devem estar querendo e matar. Mas, o próximo capítulo sai bem rápido. Não vai demorar muito._

_Gente obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas de vocês! Eu amei todas! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Ah, tiveram várias pessoas que leram e colocaram a história como Alert ou favorita. Obrigada, mas também seria legal se vocês deixassem reviews. _

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic! Vocês me insentivaram muito!_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_The OSC_


	3. Reflexão

_Capítulo 3- _Reflexão.

_Hmm, com licença Sra. Maison. – Oh, droga! Eu conheço essa voz. – Desculpe interromper, mas, eu poderia falar com Isabella Swan?_Automaticamente levantei minha cabeça e encarei aquelas orbes verdes fixadas em mim. Edward, quer dizer, Sr. Cullen, queria falar comigo? CO-MI-GO! OMG! OMG! Muahaha. Morram! Quer dizer, er... Ah! Eu devo estar ficando maluca.

Mas... O que será que ele quer falar comigo? Minha mente problemática já estava cogitando milhões de opções. Argh! Isabella, foco! Foco! Ah, esquece esse negocio de foco! Quando se tem um mar de esmeraldas como esse na sua frente você não se foca em nada além deles.

Eu já estava viajando em seus olhos quando ele abriu aquele sorriso torto perfeito. O _meu _sorriso torto. Que seu sorriso, Bella. Você não tem sorriso nenhum! Pára com isso.

De repente senti um chute na minha perna. Alice.

Virei-me para trás e lá estava ela com aquele maldito sorriso de hoje cedo.

Idiota.

Respirei fundo e levantei-me lentamente enquanto ouvia as outras garotas da sala bufarem de irritação. Haha, perderam! Droga! Tenho que parar com isso!

Acompanhei Edward para fora da sala – minha cabeça girando com todas as opções, muitas delas impossíveis, do que ele queria falar comigo - até que ele parou no meio do corredor e olhou para mim.

- Srta. Swan, - começou ele enquanto meu coração acelerava – A secretaria recebeu um recado do Chefe Swan para você. Ele disse para ir para casa o mais rápido possível e que era importante. – minha expressão desabou no mesmo momento.

- É só... isso? – falei involuntariamente. Droga! Eu deveria manter minha boca fechada.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Deveria ter algo mais? – perguntou ele com uma voz rouca. Oh my Edward! Quer dizer, Oh my God! Ele não pode fazer essas coisas comigo. Talvez eu só esteja alucinando. É, alucinando.

- Não, nada. É que... – isso Isabella. Boa! E agora o que você vai falar? Nota: Parar de falar comigo mesma. – eu achei que você fosse me levar para a enfermaria. – cara, como eu sou burra!

Sua expressão mudou no mesmo momento e ele chegou mais perto de mim com o semblante preocupado. Eu arfei com a aproximação, mas era melhor eu me controlar. Eu já estava fazendo muita besteira em um dia só.

- Por quê? Você está doente? – disse ele analisando meu rosto procurando qualquer sinal que indicasse doença.

Sinceramente, de onde veio toda essa burrisse? Eu sempre menti mal, mas agora já está demais.

- Na verdade eu... – virei-me para a coisa mais próxima: a parede. Droga, essa parece ser minha única opção. Tudo bem, eu sei que é errado, mas agora que eu entrei nessa eu vou ter que sair. Encarei a parece e bati minha cabeça com força contra ela. – eu bati minha cabeça. – respondi com o pouco de sanidade mental que me restava. Nossa, às vezes até _eu_ me impressiono com o meu nível de esperteza. Eu não precisava ter batido com tanta força. – Ai!

- Srta. Swan!- Já disse que adoro que ele me chame disso? Soa bem sexy vindo dele... Essa pancada na cabeça realmente afetou meu cérebro. - Você está bem? – perguntou ele sem esconder a preocupação. Own, ele é tão fofo. É oficial: estou ficando retardada.

- Eu acho que estou. – murmurei. – Ai!

- Vamos para a enfermaria. – disse enquanto começava a andar esperando que eu o acompanhasse.

- Não!- disse eu. Se for para fingir vamos fingir direito.

Fingi me desequilibrar e cair em cima dele.

- Srta. Swan, o que houve? – perguntou ele olhando em meus olhos.

-Er... é que eu sofro de crise pós traumática. – disse fingindo estar meio tonta. Nossa, essa foi podre!

Eu realmente estou evoluindo no quesito atriz, pois ele pareceu acreditar.

Edward passou o braço por minha cintura e, imediatamente, senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Estranho. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça por um motivo que eu não entendi e continuou a caminhar para a enfermaria me levando consigo.

Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito que Edward Cullen, vulgo o professor bonitão, está me levando para a enfermaria. Imaginei o que as outras garotas fariam se me vissem agora. Haha, se ferraram, idiotas!

Definitivamente eu estou ficando retardada.

*-*

- Sente dor quando eu toco sua testa? – disse Sra. Edge ao mesmo tempo em que murmurei um "Ai!".

Edward entrou no quarto com minha mochila e meus materiais que tinha ido buscar na sala de inglês. Haha, eu queria ter visto a cara da Lauren!

Tenho que me controlar. Tenho que me controlar.

- Já está melhor? – perguntou sentando-se na cadeira à minha frente.

- Acho que sim- disse simplesmente. – Eu acho que já posso ir para casa- me levantei com a ajuda de Edward e senti novamente a estranha corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo.

- Não se esqueça de tomar o remédio que eu passei. – lembrou-me a enfermeira. Apenas assenti.

- Vamos? – perguntou Edward enquanto pegava a minha mochila do chão e a colocava no ombro.

- Sim – e andamos para fora do prédio da escola em direção a minha caminhonete.

*-*

- Tem certeza que consegue dirigir? – perguntou Edward colocando minha mochila na parte de trás da minha caminhonete. Eu realmente estava me sentindo culpada. Eu estava o preocupando, isso era ruim. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele. Ainda mais porque era tudo mentira. Argh! Eu só preciso ir para casa.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen. – disse- Bom, até amanhã.

- Até. – disse ele acenando enquanto eu dava a partida na picape.

Eu estava mal. Minha consciência pesada por preocupá-lo. Obviamente eu tinha amado tudo o que tinha acontecido. Adooooooro! Quer dizer, qualquer garota da escola daria tudo para passar um tempo a mais com Edward. O problema sou eu o ver além do meu professor. Isso só traria problemas. Para mim, para ele e para todos. Não que ele me visse como mais que uma aluna. Isso é humanamente impossível. É, não é?

Bom, o caso é que professores não se apaixonam por alunas. Eles normalmente as odeiam e dizem como elas são irritantes e burras. Bom, pelo menos devem fazer isso secretamente por que tem umas pessoas que nem eu com toda a minha paciência aguentaria. Mentira que eu não tenho paciência nenhuma, mas, enfim. Isso vai totalmente contra a lei da natureza.

Além de tudo é que pareciam que existiam duas Bellas.

A primeira era a Bella quando está longe do Edward. Com seu mau humor matinal essa Bella continua sendo a mesma sem graça e desastrada de sempre, a anti-social que odeia todas as garotas fúteis da escola e que a irritam profundamente. A Bella idiota e indefesa tentando apenas ser invisível para os outros. Ok, isso está parecendo aqueles programas de vida animal. Mas, continuando...

A segunda era a Bella perto do Edward. Animada demais com uma aula que sempre odiou, uma coragem surpreendente que saiu sei lá de onde, a incrível habilidade de conseguir mentir e de falar coisas estúpidas.

Eu teria que aprender a controlar essa segunda Bella. Ou então teria que deixar de falar normalmente com Edward, somente quando fosse extremamente preciso. Pensar nisso me entristece de uma forma estranha. Pensar em ficar longe dele me deixa extremamente infeliz. E isso por que o conheço há um dia. Ótimo.

Diagnóstico final: eu _sou_ retardada.

*-*

Estacionei na frente de casa e vi que tinha outro carro parado na frente dela. Lembrei-me de hoje cedo quando meu pai disse que Billy e o filho dele, Jacob, vinham aqui hoje à tarde.

- Bella, querida, ainda bem que chegou.- disse Charlie sorrindo. – Se lembra de Billy Black?

- Sim, é claro. – disse sorrindo e estendi uma mão que ele apertou.

Billy não estava muito diferente do que eu me lembrava. Os cabelos compridos e pretos, a cor da pele característica dos Quileutes, marcando bem sua descendência. Ele ainda continuava na cadeira de rodas e algumas rugas que começavam a surgir em seu rosto. Ao seu lado estava Jacob, seu filho. Lembrava-me vagamente dele, mas pelo que eu lembrava eu não lembrava dele ser tão... musculoso.

Ele tinha os cabelos curtos e a cor da pele como a de seu pai. Ele também era bem alto, por volta dos 1,85, 1,90.

- Olá, Jacob. – eu disse simpaticamente e ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Olá, Bella. – respondeu ele me abraçando.

- Andou tomando anabolizantes? Eles podem fazer muito mal a você.

- Bella, tem muito tempo que não nos vemos. Se você morasse aqui em Forks teria visto como ganhei tudo isso. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e dando de ombros.

- Ah, muito modesto você. – eu ri acompanhada dele e fomos indo para dentro de casa.

- Claro, eu sempre fui. - sorriu.

Seguimos todos para dentro de casa onde passamos a tarde toda conversando e Billy e meu pai assistindo o jogo de beisebol e bebendo cerveja, e as vezes Jacob se levantava e se juntava a eles quando um time fazia um ponto.

Jacob era muito divertido, além de ser extremamente engraçado. Ficamos a tarde toda conversando como se fossemos melhores amigos há anos atrás.

Era fácil e simples conviver com Jacob. Era como respirar. Ele era daquelas pessoas que se agradava com tudo, além de ser muito simples.

O tempo passou muito rápido, mas nos divertimos muito. A toda hora nos encontrávamos gargalhando um do outro, principalmente de quando eu tropeçava em algo ou até mesmo em meus próprios pés. Ele parecia estar se divertindo bastante, assim como eu.

Charlie também parecia estar gostando, de vez enquando ele até fazia aquele negocio estranho de "joinha" e Jake ria muito disso também. Eu sei tosco, tosco, mas para que servem os pais se não para nos humilharem?

O dia passou assim, muito divertido. As conversas com Jake me fizeram esquecer –quase que completamente – do meu pequeno "probleminha". Mas, infelizmente nada dura para sempre.

- Tchau Jake.

- Tchau, Bella. – disse me abraçando. – Você deveria aparecer lá na reserva um dia desses. – assenti sorrindo. – Gosta de concertar carros?

- Hm, claro. – menti. Bom, poderia até ser divertido, apesar da minha maravilhosa coordenação motora

- Ótimo. Então te vejo algum dia desses. Tchau. – e correu para o banco do carona ao lado do seu pai.

Fechei a porta para encontrar um Charlie sorridente.

- O que foi, pai?

- Parece que gostou do Jacob, não é? – disse sorrindo de uma maneira estranha.

- Sim, ele é ótimo. – disse já indo em direção a escada. – Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Bella.

Subi as escadas e fechei a porta do quarto. Coloquei o pijama, escovei os dentes e voltei ao quarto lentamente. Sim, eu me lembrava exatamente para quem eu tinha que ligar agora.

Peguei o meu exemplar de _O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes _e meu celular e deitei na cama já discando o número de Alice, que atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Bellinha! Estava esperando você me ligar! – gritou ela tão rápido que quase não consegui entender.

- Alice. Por favor, fale mais baixo. E menos rápido também.

- Ok, Bella. Mas e ai? Pode começar a falar. Você já sabe o assunto. – senti que ela sorria do outro lado da linha.

- Alice... er... – disse folheando meu livro.

- Anda, Bella. Eu vou ficar aqui no telefone até você falar. E pára de folhear esse livro. – como ela sabia que estava...

Medo.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Eu acho que... bom...

- Sim...

- Eu acho que estou apaixonada pelo meu professor. – joguei tudo de uma vez só.

* * *

**N/A:** _Oi, gente! _

_Primeiro de tudo: 31 REVIEWS só para o segundo capítulo??!! Gente, muuito obrigada. Mesmo! Não sabem como isso me deixa extremamente feliz. Eu fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. E é por vocês que eu continuo essa fic. Obrigada mesmo gente._

_Segundo: Mataram a curiosidade sobre o que o Edward queria com a Bella? Desculpem se decepcionei alguém._

_Terceiro: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu, particularmente, amei ele. Bom, o Jacob apareceu nele e aos poucos outros personagens vão aparecendo (Emmett meu ídolo! Adooro!) [P.s.: sou Team Edward all the way!]_

_Quarto: desculpem pela citação de uma das falas do Lua Nova. Hehe, eu tive que botar._

_Quinto: Desculpem, desculpem mesmo. Não posso falar o que é OSC. _

_Sexto: Eu ia postar na quinta mas ocorreram uns imprevistos... e estou postando agora. =D_

_Bom, é melhor eu parar por aqui!_

_Obrigada de novo e espero que tenham gostado!_

_Deixem reviews?! (elas me deixam muito feliz; autora feliz, capítulos saem mais rápido =D)_

_Beijos,_

_The OSC_


	4. Prova Surpresa

_Capítulo 4_- Prova Surpresa

_- Eu acho que estou apaixonada pelo meu professor. – joguei tudo de uma vez só._

Alice começou a rir desesperadamente do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que não devia ter contado.

Passaram-se uns cinco minutos e ela ainda não tinha parado de rir.

- ALICE, QUER PARAR DE RIR, PORRA! – disse não conseguindo reprimir o palavrão.

- Bella, Bella. Acalme-se. É só que eu adoro ter razão. – ela disse ainda rindo – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Haha, eu _nunca_ erro. – falou mais para ela do que para mim.

- Você deve estar me achando uma retardada agora. – murmurei.

- É claro que não, Bellinha. Imagina.

- Ok, o que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntei meio desconfiada.

- Quero dizer que eu vou ajudar você.

- WTF?? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Alice definitivamente estava ficando louca. Eu estava esperando um "Sua maníaca, você acabou de chegar à cidade e já está apaixonada por um professor" ou talvez um " Você é louca ou o que? Esquece que um dia eu já fui sua amiga.", mas nada como que ela realmente disse.

- Bella, você quer que eu te ajude ou não?- pergunta difícil.

Claro que eu gostaria que ela me ajudasse. Seria maravilhoso estar com Edward, poder beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Claro, como se isso um dia fosse acontecer. Eu, a _lindíssima_ e _suuper disputada_, para não falar ao contrario, Isabella Swan com Edward Cullen. Ok, nem nos sonhos mais loucos.

Mas, eu também sabia que era errado. Só traria danos e complicações para todos.

Então escolhi minha resposta.

- Não.

- Ah! Que bom que você quer, Bella! – mas o que? Alice é louca, claro.

- Mas...

- Tenho que começar a pensar em tudo! Na verdade eu já comecei antes de você me ligar. Eu já até fiz uma lista, a LSSPCPE – Lista Super Secreta Para Conquistar o Professor Edward- o nome é genial, eu sei e... ela tem... hm... deixa eu ver 22 itens! Mas eu ainda vou pensar em mais, sabe. Ai, vai ser tão divertido. Ah, já sei o que botar no item 23. É, isso com certeza vai funcionar! Claro, por que eu não pensei nisso antes?! – Alice começou a falar sem parar.

- Mas Alice eu...

- Eu tenho que pensar no que você vai vestir no item 17. Por que não pode ser qualquer coisa. Bella, vai dar tudo certo você vai ver. Além de que eu vou te ajudar, então fica tranquila. Ah, outra coisa...

-ALICE, CALA A BOCA. Eu disse 'não'- eu a interrompi. – E que merda de lista é essa?

- Nossa, Bella, quantos palavrões você já falou hoje? Você está muito nervosa. Calma... Relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas esse é exatamente o problema, Alice. Eu não quero que dê.

Ouvi ela bufar do outro lado do telefone.

- Claro que não quer.

Eu deveria saber que ela não entenderia.

- Não, Alice. Eu realmente não quero. - suspirei- Eu não quero confusão.

Eu podia imaginá-la agora mesmo rolando os olhos e pensando no quanto eu era estranha. Ok, a parte de eu ser estranha eu sempre considerei verdade. Qualquer garota da escola com certeza iria implorar de joelhos para que alguém com uma mente geniosa como Alice a ajudasse em um plano para conquistar Edward, quer dizer, o Sr. Cullen. Mas eu não sou assim.

- E quem falou de confusão, Bella? – perguntou.

- Alice, só me prometa que não vai fazer nada. – suspirei. Pelo menos isso ela tinha que me prometer. Além de que eu não tinha aceitado nada.

Embarcamos em um silêncio profundo, porém um pouco desconfortável. Alice continuou quieta.

- Olha, Alice, eu vou desligar.

- Tudo bem, Bellinha. Até amanhã.

- Antes me promete que você não vai fazer nada. – praticamente supliquei. Alice não podia fazer isso comigo. Podia?

- Beijos, Bella. Boa noite. – e desligou.

Alice está completamente e irrevogavelmente ferrada se ela fizer algo. Ta, nada a ver essa frase, mas deu pra entender o ponto. Tomara que ela esqueça que eu liguei para ela e que eu falei... aquelas coisas para ela. É, talvez ela acorde com aminésia ou algo e esqueça de tudo. Ok, quem eu estou querendo enganar, ela não vai se esquecer de nada e ainda vai começar com aquele plano idiota dela. E era disso que eu mais tinha medo. Do tal plano dela.

E o que significava aquela lista dela? LSSPCPE. Pff, pff. Até eu teria feito um nome melhor. Não que eu quisesse essa lista. No way. Ou talvez eu quisesse. NÃO! Sim, Não! Aaah! Sabe quando você está extremamente confusa e aparecem um anjo e um diabinho de cada lado do seu ombro? Pois é, é o que está acontecendo comigo. Isso é sinal de loucura, Isabella, loucura.

_Bella, não faça isso. Não é certo. Só vai causar problemas a todos._ – o anjo falava.

_Ah, qual é, Bella. Aproveita. Você sabe que quer, você sabe que quer_.- o diabinho falava.

- AH! Saiam daqui! Saiam! Aaah! – eu gritei dando tapas em meus ombros. Levantei-me em um pulo, o que foi uma péssima ideia, por que escorreguei na minha calça do pijama e caí no chão, fazendo um barulho enorme. Ops, passos na escada.

Levantei-me rapidamente enquanto me deitava na cama e me cobria.

A porta do quarto se abriu e ali estava Charlie com a sua fiel arma nas mãos.

- Bells, o que foi? Tem alguém aqui dentro? Um garoto talvez? Pode ir falando o nome dele e eu vou....

- Pai, eu estou bem. – o interrompi. - Não tem ninguém aqui. Nenhum garoto. Ninguém. – bem que eu queria que tivesse uma pessoa em especial, que começa com _Ed _e termina com _ward_...quer dizer... Argh!

Charlie ficou me encarando por um bom tempo enquanto eu o olhava um pouco envergonhada. Depois sua face relaxou em uma expressão divertida.

- Andou caindo de novo, Bells?- perguntou ele rindo baixinho.

Por mais que eu achasse que não, Charlie me conhecia muito bem. Mas ele não precisava falar esse tipo de coisa.

- Puxa, pai, ainda bem que você me incentiva com essa coisa de ser desastrada. Obrigada, mesmo.

- Bells, sabe que eu não falei por mal. – disse ele. – Agora, boa noite. Até amanhã.

- Boa noite, pai.

Ele fechou a porta com um sorriso. Alguns minutos depois desliguei o abajur e me deitei, somente para ter o sonho mais maravilhoso que já tive em toda a minha vida.

*-*

Estacionei minha picape no mesmo lugar de ontem e saí dela. Peguei minha mochila, colocando-a no ombro e fui andando até a porta do prédio da escola quando senti um peso nas minhas costas. Quase caí para trás.

- Bom dia, Bella!! – claro, só podia ser Alice.

Na mesma hora me lembrei da sua lista com o nome estranho, mas resolvi não falar nada. Vai que ela se lembrava de aplicar um de seus planos...

- Bom dia, Alice. – disse com menos animo que ela. – Agora, será que você pode descer das minhas costas?

- Ok, ok... – resmungou ela. – Qual é a sua primeira aula de hoje?

Fiz um sinal para que ela esperasse e peguei meu horário de aulas dentro da mochila. Meus olhos deslizaram pelo papel procurando a minha primeira aula de quarta feira.

_Tomara que seja história. Tomara que seja história._

Tudo bem, preciso dizer que não consigo me controlar? Bom, acho que não...

Finalmente parei os olhos na minha primeira aula: _Educação Física_. Ótimo! Eu não poderia ter mais sorte.

- Er... Educação física. - murmurei e ela deu um gritinho. Com certeza a dela deveria ser a mesma. Bom, pelo menos isso...

- Aaah! A minha também!- confirmou meus pensamentos. – Vamos!

*-*

- Tem certeza que essa aula é obrigatória, Alice? – perguntei vestindo minha blusa.

Estávamos agora no vestiário nos trocando para a pior aula que poderia existir. Bom, até antes de ontem eu falaria que a pior era história, mas as coisas mudaram muito rapidamente.

- Absoluta, Bellinha.

Suspirei.

Fala sério, para que eu vou precisar de educação física na minha vida? Deixe-me ficar gorda em paz! Que preconceito!

- Vamos, Bella! Você não quer chegar atrasada não é?

- Hmm... é. Vamos. – disse me levantando do banco onde estava sentada.

Saímos do vestiário e fomos em direção a quadra onde seria a aula.

Chegamos lá e os meninos estavam correndo envolta da quadra enquanto as garotas se aqueciam em um canto dela.

Uma coisa me chamou atenção: o professor. Ele era alto e bem musculoso, tinha os cabelos escuros e curtos e a pele bem branca, semelhante à de Alice. Ele também era muito bonito, muito mesmo. Mas eu estava focada em outro tipo de beleza, e de outro professor... Mas o que eu estou dizendo?!

De repente, uma coisa que eu nunca poderia nem imaginar aconteceu.

- Emm!!!!! – Alice gritou correndo até ele e o abraçando.

Alice é louca, só pode ser isso. Primeiro a lista depois ela sai correndo e abraça um professor.

- Anã!!!! – fez o professor e retribuiu o abraço a girando no ar como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

Alice fechou o rosto e começou a dar socos nas costas do professor, o que não devia provocar efeito nenhum nele, mas ele a colocou em cima do ombro e começou a correr com ela.

- Emmett! Me solta! – ela gritou e a risada estrondosa do professor ecoou pela quadra.

Olhei para os outros alunos, que nem pareciam notar a cena diante deles, agindo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ah, qual é? Qual é o problema das pessoas dessa escola?

Voltei meu olhar para Alice e o professor, enquanto ele parava de correr e a colocava de volta no chão.

- Emmett, você sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem de anã! – disse ela, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Ah, Alice, você fica tão fofinha com raiva... – riu ele apertando uma bochecha dela.

- Eu não sou fofa! Que droga! – ela disse virando de costas para ele e parando seus olhos em mim. – Ah! Essa é a Bella. Aquela minha amiga que eu te falei.- disse olhando para ele. Legal, agora ela fica falando de mim para os professores.- Bella, esse é Emmett, nosso professor de Educação física e meu irmão.

Ah, claro. Isso explica tudo.

Senti o olhar de um dos garotos que estavam correndo em mim.

- Oi, Bella. – disse acenando com um sorriso.

- Olá, Senhor...

- Bella, me chame de Emmett... – ele virou seu rosto para os garotos que corriam em volta da quadra. – ERIC! Mecha esses palitos que você chama de perna e Mike! Para de olhar para a Bella com essa cara de apaixonado e corre mais rápido!Anda!

Corei absurdamente com esse comentário.

- Bom, bem vinda a Forks High School, mas só um conselho, - ele se aproximou de mim e de Alice e sussurou - se você está procurando alguém para sair, não saia com o Mike, ele é um babaca.

- Emmett! Você não pode ficar falando mal dos seus alunos! – Alice bateu em seu braço. – Por mais que eu concorde com você...

- Ok, anã, como quiser. – Emmett bateu continência.

O rosto de Alice atingiu um tom ainda mais vermelho do que o de alguns minutos atrás.

- Um, dois, três, quadro... – ela começou a contar para se acalmar.

- Alice, o que você está fazendo? Contando quantos anões você conhece?

- EMMETT! – explodiu Alice.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já parei... – disse ele levantando as mãos em sinal de rendimento. – Agora vão se aquecer.

Viramos e fomos até um lugar mais afastado e começamos a nos alongar.

*-*

Os dias foram passando bem rápido e eu já estava em Forks High School há três semanas. E eu estava feliz nessa cidade chuvosa e sem graça. O motivo? _Aulas de história_. Uma das únicas coisas que me deixavam extremamente bem. É claro que eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas não consegui, então resolvi deixar mais alto que a sensatez. Mas claro, não agir como as outras garotas que dão em cima de Edward descaradamente.

Outra coisa muito boa é que Alice não fez nem mencionou nenhum item daquela lista estranha dela. E isso é muito bom!

Bom, nessas três semanas as coisas estavam bem normais. Até meio que enlouquecer quando vejo Edward já virou uma coisa bem normal.

Também tenho visto Jacob quase todas as vezes que tem algum jogo de baseball. Estamos bastante amigos agora.

Também tem o pessoal da escola. Bem, Angela e eu estamos nos falando bastante, e Jessica também. Lauren me odeia, fato. E quando a Mike, bom, Mike me dá uns olhares estranhos, meio vamos dizer... "apaixonados" como Emmett disse, o que é muito esquisito, e que me faz corar a toda hora, mas nada que não dê pra suportar.

Hoje, terça feira, mais um dia normal na escola. E também o dia em que a minha primeira aula é história.

Cheguei à sala e me sentei na terceira carteira, diferente de certas pessoas que ficavam na primeira carteira para chamar atenção. Preciso citar nomes? Ok, preciso. Lauren. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Dez minutos depois, todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares e Edward entrou na sala. Ele estava lindo como sempre, mas com os cabelos mais bagunçados que o habitual. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botões branca. Incrivelmente lindo.

Os suspiros das meninas se espalhavam pela sala. Mas eu não o fazia, eu tinha que me controlar.

Assim que colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa, virou-se para nós.

- Pessoal, eu realmente queria que não fosse necessário fazer isso, mas infelizmente é. – Oh, droga. Será que é o que eu estou pensando?

Edward pegou um envelope pardo em suas mãos e nos olhou.

- Bom, como todos vocês sabem, a escola exige que no começo do ano todos os professores dêem uma _prova surpresa_, somente para ver como vocês estão nas matérias. – como? Ninguém me avisou nada! Nossa, _adoooro_ ser aluna nova... – E hoje foi o dia escolhido. Então hoje vocês terão um dia só de provas.

A sala toda resmungou em resposta.

Edward entregou todas as provas e falou para começarmos.

Uma palavra: _Ferrou._

*-*

Os dias da semana passaram-se relativamente rápido. Hoje era sexta feira, finalmente um descanso.

Bom, eu fui bem em todas as provas, com exceção de, claro, _história_. Pelo menos eu acho, mas sinceramente espero que não.

Cheguei em casa, sabendo que meu pai estaria em lá, ele voltaria do trabalho mais cedo hoje.

Abri a porta calmamente e entrei.

- Isabella Marie Swan.- droga, nome inteiro não pode ser boa coisa. – Precisamos conversar.

Respirei fundo e entrei na sala.

- Oi, pai. Como foi o trabalho hoje? – perguntei tentando desviar de assunto.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Isabella. –murmurou ele com a expressão fechada. – Sente-se. - e assim o fiz.

- O que foi, pai?

- Bom, eu recebi suas notas das provas de terça e... – ferrou, ferrou, ferrou. – fiquei muito satisfeito com os resultados, com exceção de história. – disse ele – Bom, eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Eu sempre soube que você não era boa nessa matéria, mas D não é uma nota abaixo da média.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. – murmurei com a cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas para que isso não aconteça novamente. – disse seriamente.

Medo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Gente, vocês são maravilhosaaaas! 43 reviews?? Você são as melhores leitoras eveeer! Muito obrigada mesmooo!_

_Bom, desculpem se eu demorei a postar. Eu tive uma semana realmente muito apertada, mas daqui para frente os posts serão mais freqüentes._

_Algumas pessoas estão me perguntando coisas como " O Edward gosta da Bella?" ou " A Alice é irmã do Edward, não é?" ou " O Jacob não vai atrapalhar nada, não é?". A única que eu posso responder é a segunda: Sim, mas a Bella ficou tão vidrada no Edward que nem reparou no sobrenome. Eu sei, meio retardada ela. Quantos as outras eu não posso responder..._

_Outra coisa é que não posso falar mesmo o que é The OSC. Nenhuma de vocês acertou. A propósito, vocês são muito criativas, haha. Adoro isso. _

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews lindas de vocês! _

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Daqui para frente as coisas vão tomar um rumo bem interessante... Haha_

_Novamente: Por mais que vocês tenham deixado várias reviews no ultimo capítulo, deixem nesse também._

_Beijos,_

_The OSC._


	5. Castigo

Capítulo 5- Castigo

- Eu estou dizendo, Alice. Eu estou ferrada até o fim do século. Meu pai não vai me deixar ir fazer compras com você. – falei para ela ao telefone.

Depois que meu pai falar sobre umas coisas sobre como eu estaria ferrada, e que as consequências seriam graves e que eu precisava prestar mais atenção nas aulas de história, só para começar e blábláblá, liguei para Alice para contar o que tinha acontecido. É claro que ela não ficou nada preocupada e disse que não deveria ser nada demais. Depois ela tentou me convencer a ir ao shopping amanhã, sábado.

Agora eu e Alice nos falávamos por telefone praticamente todos os dias. Alice também já veio aqui em casa vários dias, e, incrivelmente, Charlie a adora. Tanto que as vezes ele mesmo perguntava se eu não queria convidá-la para passar o dia comigo.

- Bella, você vai ver. Você vai ir. – disse ela. – É melhor você se preparar porque o dia vai ser bastante longo. Temos muitas coisas para comprar.

Oh God! Já mencionei o quanto eu odeio compras?

Desde que eu era pequena eu tenho trauma de compras. Eu não sei como as garotas conseguem passar um dia inteiro só comprando. Argh!

- Alice, eu sei que meu pai adora você e tudo, mas não acredito que você vai conseguir convencer ele. Acredite em mim.

Ela suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Bella, até parece que às vezes você se esquece com quem está falando.

Revirei os olhos.

- Olha, Alice eu não acho que... – fui interrompida por uma voz alta e forte do outro lado da linha.

- Alice, é a Bella?- perguntou ele. Ah, é claro, Emmett. - Posso falar com ela?

- Não, não, não! Emmet, tchau!

- Ah, qual é Alice! Por favor!

- Não!

Ouvi passos rápidos como se alguém estivesse correndo. Provavelmente Alice correndo de Emmett.

- Bella, eu vou desligar. O Emmett está correndo atrás de mim. - disse ela ofegante. -Aaah! Me larga, Emm! Esme!!!

- Bella! – a voz grave de Emmett me saldou ao telefone.

- Hey, Emmett.

- EMMETT! Desliga esse telefone agora, ou senão... – gritou Alice.

- Tchau, Bella. – disse ele tão rápido que eu quase não entendi. – Alice, volta aqui com isso!!

E desligou.

Ok, é impressão minha ou a família de Alice é meio problemática?

*-*

Acordei naquela manhã de sábado às onze horas com o toque da campainha, mas voltei a dormir.

Algo que me pareceu mais ou menos uma hora depois, me levantei e fui para o andar de baixo de pijama mesmo e ainda meio dormindo. Fui até a geladeira e peguei um suco qualquer que vi pela minha frente, um copo e me sentei-me na mesa. Senti dois pares de olhos me fitando. Opa, dois?

Virei-me e encontrei nada mais, nada menos do que meu pai e Alice sentados no sofá com xícaras de chá nas mãos. Muito normal, acordar em um sábado de manhã e sua melhor amiga está tomando um chá com seu pai. Claro, agora eles viraram amigos de chá...

- Alice, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei encarando-a.

- Bella, eu só estava pedindo para o seu pai para deixar você ir fazer compras comigo hoje em Port Angeles.- explicou sorrindo.

- Bells, por que não me pediu? – perguntou Charlie. – É claro que você pode ir. Vá, divirta-se. Vai ser bom para você.

Nessa hora o meu queixo caiu. Como? Charlie é mesmo muito vulnerável. Pff, pff.

- Bella, fecha a boca. – ele disse.

- Pai, mas e o meu castigo?? – praticamente gritei. - Você não disse "_vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas para que isso não aconteça novamente." – _disse tentando imitar a voz dele.

- Eu nunca disse quais seriam nem quando começariam. Agora suba e vai se arrumar. Vocês vão ter um longo dia.

- Mas, pai!

- Bella, suba e se troque logo. – disse ele revirando os olhos. Traidor.

Ok, agora eu tenho que jogar com algo que meu pai se importe.

- Mas e o meu café? Eu mal consegui comer!

- Nós podemos comer algo lá em Port Angeles. – disse Alice.

Que droga, Alice! Será que você pode não expressar suas idéias?

Meu pai assentiu. Afinal, de que lado você está Charlie?

- Ta. – bufei derrotada.

Virei-me e fui andando em direção a escada, não antes de lançar um olhar congelante para Alice.

Que droga! Será que ninguém entende que eu não gosto de fazer compras?!

Bando de consumistas!

*-*

- Mas, Alice, você já foi em mais de quinze lojas! Todas essas sacolas já dão para montar um guarda-roupa inteiro!

Nós já havíamos passado realmente por mais de quinze lojas e já carregávamos no mínimo umas vinte sacolas. Cada uma. E eu não estou exagerando. Ta, talvez um pouco, mas era mais ou menos isso. Elas incluíam jóias, casacos, blusas, calças, saias, vestidos, sapatos... Enfim, tudo o que um guarda-roupa a la Alice deveria ter.

- Bella, Bella... – começou ela. -Você tem muito que aprender sobre compras...

É, a única coisa que eu deveria aprender é que não deveria fazer mais compras com ela. Eu deveria saber que aquilo de ficar por pouco tempo era papo furado. Pelo menos a gente comeu alguma coisa.

- Vem, nós ainda temos que ir a mais algumas lojas.

- Poderia especificar algumas? – questionei.

- Ai, Bella. Não sei... umas cinco? Sei lá. Vamos logo!

WTF? Cinco?! Adeus pés.

Mas uma coisa é certa: eu nunca mais vou fazer compras com Alice. Nunca.

*-*

- Finalmente! – suspirei aliviada me jogando em uma das cadeiras da sala.

Mal posso acreditar que cheguei em casa. Acho que eu não vou conseguir andar por dias!

- Ah, Bella. Nem foi tão ruim assim. Foi muito divertido. – disse ela. – E então, o que vamos fazer agora?

Olhei para ela incrédula. De onde ela tira toda essa energia? É impossível ela ter tanta assim! Mas antes que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa Charlie entrou na sala.

- E ai meninas, se divertiram?

- Claro! Foi ótimo! – Alice respondeu.

- Que bom! Vocês deveriam fazer isso mais vezes.

Na mesma hora em que Charlie falou isso eu fiquei tão atônita que cai para trás da cadeira.

- Bella! Cuidado! Você está bem? – Charlie disse ajudando-me a levantar assim como Alice.

- Estou bem, estou bem.

Dessa vez – para não correr o risco de cair de novo- sentei-me no sofá. Alice também o fez.

Charlie nos deixou sozinhas na sala e passamos o resto da tarde assistindo Marley e eu, chorando no final e comendo sorvete.

Eu nunca soube realmente como era ter uma melhor amiga, principalmente uma como Alice. Talvez pelo fato de ser anti-social, ou de ser tímida, ou se não ser popular, ou talvez os três juntos. Bom, o fato é que parecia que já nos conhecíamos há anos, apesar de tudo.

Nesse dia, Alice dormiu aqui em casa, não sem antes o consentimento de seus pais, é claro. E bem, pijama, roupas de baixo e objetos de higiene pessoal não foram nenhuma perturbação, já que ela tinha comprado todas essas coisas em Port Angeles.

Nós só conseguimos dormir lá para as 3:30 ou 4 da manhã. Ficamos assistindo a maratona de Friends que passou na TV além de que ficamos conversando por muito tempo.

Um detalhe que eu fiquei realmente agradecida foi que ela não tocou nenhuma vez no assunto 'professor'. Talvez tenha se esquecido, o que é ótimo.

No domingo Alice foi embora à tarde. O resto do dia passou bem rápido, considerando o tempo em que eu e Charlie arrumamos a cozinha. Ok, Charlie só colocou _um_ copo no lugar, mas pelo menos ele fez alguma coisa. Já é um avanço.

Foi dormir cedo no domingo depois de ler mais capítulos de 'Morro dos Ventos Uivantes'. Bem, eu não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo...

*-*

- Então é por isso que... – disse Edward quase fazendo uma conclusão sobre alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção.

Eu sei, eu sei que eu deveria prestar atenção na aula, mas é difícil, além de que eu já tinha estudado um pouco de história. Mas só por que eu fui obrigada mesmo.

Pelo menos eu aprendi alguma coisa

Os olhos de Edward varreram a sala e pararam em mim.

- Srta. Swan poderia completar a conclusão?

Droga.

- Então é por isso que... – procurei qualquer coisa na minha mente que poderia servir, algo que pelo menos tivesse haver com história... – os porcos não voam?

Isso, Isabella! Agora a classe toda está rindo de você. Ótimo.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, o que eu considerei um movimento totalmente sedutor.

- Srta. Swan, poderia agora dar a resposta certa? – questionou ele.

Droga. Mil vezes droga! Agora ferrou de vez. Charlie vai adorar!

Abaixei o rosto, provavelmente todo vermelho de vergonha. Ótimo, agora eu vou ser a burra da turma. Mas 'é por isso que os porcos não voam' não é uma resposta muito inteligente. Eu tenho que parar de assistir Os Simpsons.

- Sr, Cullen, eu tenho uma pergunta. – disse alguém.

Virei minha cabeça na direção da voz. Jessica. Ela sorriu para mim e eu entendi o que ela queria fazer: outra pergunta para me livrar daquela. Pelo menos alguém quer me ajudar.

Retribuí o sorriso murmurando silenciosamente um 'obrigada'.

- Srta. Stanley, poderia guardar sua pergunta para depois? Ainda estou esperando a resposta da Srta. Swan.

Obrigada, Edward. Ainda bem que você está do meu lado nessa.

- Mas ela é muito importante! Muito mesmo!

Edward rolou os olhos, mas cedeu, fazendo um sinal para que ela continuasse com sua pergunta.

- Quantos anos você tem?

Todos os alunos da sala, até mesmo os do fundo – vulgo, os faladores – pararam o que estavam fazendo e se viraram para Edward. Ok, por essa ninguém esperava, nem eu mesma. Mas vindo de Jessica, até que não é tão difícil de aceitar assim. Sério, a garota não para de falar nem um segundo.

- Bom, eu tento ser educado, mas eu tenho que dizer: vocês não se cansam de me perguntar isso? – ele disse virando-se para o quadro.

- Então quantas décadas você tem? – dessa vez foi Lauren que perguntou lá do fundo.

Edward virou-se novamente para nós e revirou os olhos.

- Olha, Sr. Cullen, por que você não fala logo e acaba com tudo isso? É muito mais simples. – disse Mike se levantando e dando de ombros.

- Sr. Newton, sente-se, por favor.

Lauren sorriu.

- Então isso é um sim?

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Ok, ok. Eu tenho 22.

Essa simples resposta pareceu espalhar sorrisos por toda a sala de aula, com exceção dos garotos, é claro. Isabella, se controla para não sorrir! Não sorri! Não sorri! Não!

Só 5 anos! Só 5 anos mais velho! 5! 5! Argh, chega. Eu tenho a leve impressão de que estar nessa escola está retardando o meu estado mental...

- Mas ainda continua lindo! – gritou Lauren, a afobadinha. Que v... Olha o palavrão, Bella.

Todos os alunos que estavam na sala viraram-se para ela, e Edward também.

- Ai, gente. O que foi? – ela disse dando de ombros e voltando a mexer no seu cabelo.

Todos voltaram a atenção para frente da sala e assim a aula prosseguiu. E eu tentei prestar mais atenção dessa vez. Até que deu _um pouco_ certo. Ta, _não_ deu certo.

*-*

- Oi, pai. – cumprimentei-o enquanto entrava na sala.

- Bella, que bom que chegou. – disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Oh droga, agora deve ser a hora do castigo.

- Er... eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comer. – disse tentando fugir o mais rápido possível de lá. -Você quer também?

- Claro.

Fui para a cozinha procurando qualquer coisa comestível. Ótimo, vou fazer sanduíches.

Peguei todos os ingredientes que precisava e comecei a fazer os sanduíches - usando mais tempo que o necessário, devo acrescentar.

Ok, eu sabia que estaria ferrada, e que esse castigo seria bem ruim, mas sinceramente eu não tinha ideia do que seria. Provavelmente seria algo ruim. Mas não entendo o porque de tanta coisa só por causa de uma nota D. Tudo bem, até dava para imaginar, essa foi a nota mais baixa que já tirei, Charlie deve ter ficado assustado.

Meu pai estava muito estranho. Sorrindo de mais. Quando foi que ele mudou de lado?

As pessoas estão ficando contra mim.

Finalmente – na verdade eu diria infelizmente – terminei de fazer os sanduíches, peguei um suco qualquer que tinha na geladeira, copos e os levei para Charlie. Tudo bem, vai ser agora.

- Obrigado, Bella.

Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a comer vagarosamente o sanduíche, esperando que ele começasse a falar sobre o castigo, o que não aconteceu. Passaram-se uns cinco minutos e ele ainda não havia falado nada. Bom, talvez ele não quisesse realmente falar comigo do castigo, e eu estava me preocupando sem motivos.

Charlie acabou de comer e sorriu para mim.

- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. – disse se levantando e indo em direção da escala.

Ok, tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui que eu não estou sabendo. Talvez seja melhor eu não descobrir também.

Joguei-me no sofá, cansada, fechei os olhos. Em segundos eu já havia dormido.

*-*

Acordei com o barulho da campainha tocando.

Levantei-me ao mesmo tempo em que vi Charlie descendo as escadas.

- Não vai atender, Bells?

Por que ele não podia atender e me deixar dormir? Que droga!

- Claro, pai.

Andei até a porta e a abri.

Eu podia esperar qualquer pessoa ali na porta, menos _ele_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Gente, obrigadaaa pelas reviews maravilhosas de vocês! Vocês são ótimaas! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Bom, quanto a esse capítulo tenho algumas coisas a dizer: _

_Primeira: para as que gostam e pediram mais do Emmett ele apareceu mais um pouco nesse capítulo, apesar de não ser muito. Mas fiquem tranquilas, pois ele vai aparecer ainda mais em outros capítulos. Eu realmente amo o Emmett. Ele é a Alice são meus ídoloos, depois do Michael Divo Jackson, claro. _

_Segunda: Não me matem por esse final._

_Terceira: Algumas leitoras adivinharam o que vai acontecer, será que está tão obvio assim? Haha._

_Quarta: Finalmente mataram a curiosidade de quantos anos o Edward tem?_

_**Respondendo algumas perguntas:**_

_"o Edward vai se apaixonar pela bella e ai ele vai ser ,tipo,despedido ?" ( Marta Pereira)_

_Essa pergunta eu não posso responder, desculpem. Não posso dar muitas informações._

_"a rosalie vai gostar da Bella ?" (Marta Pereira)_

_Essa pergunta vai ser respondida no próximo capítulo. =D._

_(Poli Volturi)_

_O edward já se apaixonou pela Bella?  
o que a Alice vai falar ?  
O emmett vai ser o que ?  
A Rosalie vai ser o que ?  
O Carlisle ?  
A Esme ?  
O Jacob nao vai atrapalhar a vida de ninguem neh ?  
Ele vai ser um personagem secundario nao é ?  
Ele vai namorar a Leah nao é ?  
Ele vai morrer nao é?  
O Edward vai beijar quando a Bella ?  
A Rosalie vai gostar da Bella ?  
OSC ?_

_Desculpe não responder antes. A primeira eu não posso responder, a segunda e a terceira já foi respondida. Os personagens vão aos poucos aparecendo e cada um vai ter um papel específico na história. Quanto ao Jacob, bom, algumas coisas vão acontecer. As outras eu não posso responder, mas a Rose vai aparecer no próximo capítulo._

_As da eu já respondi acima._

_Gente, obrigada pelas reviews. Mas tenho que pedir que vocês deixem mais, é sempre muito bom e me deixa muito feliz =D_

_Podem continuar mandando suas perguntas e as que eu puder eu irei responder._

_Obrigada pelo Feliza Natal, Fã de The OSC! Bom, FELIZ NATAL A TODAAS! Quem sabe não temos uma surpresa com relação a fic no dia do Natal?_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Obrigada e deixem reviews =D_

_ROBeijos,_

_The OSC_


	6. Bella

_Capítulo 6-_ Bella

_"Eu podia esperar qualquer pessoa alí na porta, menos ele."_

Naquele momento pareceu que tudo parou. Eu só me concentrei naquele deus grego na minha frente. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

- Sr. Cullen? – gaguejei.

- Srta. Swan.

Oh meu Deus!

- Bells, por que não o convida para entrar? – Charlie perguntou.

Ah! Como eu amo meu pai!

-Claro. Hm... – murmurei me afastando da porta dando espaço que ele entrasse.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu o gatão, digo, o professor Edward.

Virei-me para trás e encontrei meu pai nos olhando. Por mais que eu esteja adorando isso, eu tenho que perguntar o que ele está fazendo aqui. E se isso fosse uma pegadinha? E se tiverem câmeras aqui? Tudo bem, agora eu viajei...

- Pai, posso falar com você por um minuto?

- Claro Bells – Charlie olhou para o meu professor. – Edward, você pode esperar na sala se quiser.

Ah! Qual é? Ele pode chamar ele de Edward e eu não? Ok, na verdade eu já o chamo assim, ele só não sabe.

- Tudo bem, chefe Swan. – E foi para a sala.

Assim que ele foi, puxei meu pai para a cozinha.

-Pai, o que o Ed... Sr. Cullen está fazendo aqui? – fui direto ao ponto.

A expressão de Charlie permaneceu como estava, como se já esperasse que eu iria perguntar aquilo para ele.

- Bom, Bells, como você já sabe, você tirou um D em história e eu te disse que tomaria medidas drásticas e... é isso ai.

Encarei-o com uma expressão confusa.

- É isso ai o que? Isso não responde à minha pergunta!

- Bells, o Edward vai ser seu professor particular.

- What? – eu gritei. Mais por dentro eu estava imaginando como seriam as aulas particulares.

Nós dois sentados na mesa da sala enquanto eu dizia que não tinha entendido nada e ele me explicando cada detalhe de novo com toda a paciência do mundo e eu não entendendo nada de novo.

Eu jogando minha caneta no chão de propósito para que ele me ajudasse a pegar e nossas mãos se encontrando.

Ok, talvez isso eu não tivesse coragem de fazer, mas...

- Bella? Bella? – disse Charlie passando a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

- Oi, pai – disse piscando algumas vezes – Er... então eu vou indo pegar meus livros e depois vou para a sala. – fiz uma expressão triste, mas por dentro eu estava explodindo de felicidade.

Charlie se limitou e assentiu.

Eu, então, subi a escada e quando cheguei ao meu quarto fechei a porta e comecei a pular de felicidade de um jeito meio Alice. Qualquer um que me visse agora me chamaria de louca, mas eu pouco me importo. A única coisa que me importaria agora é o meu professor sentado na minha sala. Oh God!

Peguei os livros e desci as escadas correndo e cheguei ao primeiro andar.

Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira da mesa da sala com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Totalmente lindo.

- Hm... oi. – Disse chamando a atenção daquelas duas esmeraldas que se fixaram em mim.

- Olá Srta. Swan.

Fui até a mesa e me sentei na cadeira do lado da dele.

- Bom, acredito que seu pai já tenha te explicado tudo – disse sempre muito formal – então, por onde quer começar, quer dizer, onde estão suas duvidas?

Peguei o livro e o abri na primeira página.

- Er... início? – respondi, mas acabou saindo mais como uma pergunta.

Ele riu e mexeu no cabelo bagunçando-o ainda mais.

- Tudo bem. Início – disse e ele começou a explicar toda a matéria, e por mais incrível que isso seja, eu consegui entender quase toda ela.

*-*

- Vai, Bella! Não foge da bola! – gritou Emmett.

Estávamos no meio de um jogo de vôlei na aula de Educação Física, e Emmett gritava para que eu parasse de correr da bola.

Os minutos do jogo foram mais tranqüilos, Alice me ajudou, até que uma mulher que eu nunca havia visto na vida entrou na quadra.

Seus cabelos loiros e lisos iam até o meio das costas. Eram ondulados nas pontas. Ela era magra e bem branca. Seu rosto era lindo, digno de uma modelo. Na verdade, a maioria delas morreria para ser como ela. Eu poderia dizer que ela é a mulher mais bonita que já vi na vida.

Quando ela entrou na quadra, todos os olhares se direcionaram a ela, mas permaneceu indiferente, focando-se apenas em uma pessoa. Emmett.

Assim que ele encontrou seu olhar, um sorriso brilhante abriu-se em sua face.

Os outros garotos também olhavam para ela praticamente babando, enquanto as garotas a olhavam com inveja, principalmente uma: Lauren, é claro.

A loira chegou até Emmett, que estendeu sua mão direta para ela. Ela a pegou sorrindo e puxou para perto, beijando-o de uma maneira meio que censurada para alguém que estava em uma escola.

Olhei para Lauren, estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta de surpresa, depois sibilou a palavra "vaca" enquanto Jéssica e Angela a seguravam para que ela não fosse até eles, mas elas ainda continuavam a se debater. Pelo visto não era só de Edward que ela dava em cima.

Depois de alguns minutos Emmett e a loira se separaram e ela perecebeu os olhares de todos sobre eles.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou – voltem para o jogo! Bando de fofoqueiros! – ela disse olhando diretamente para Lauren.

Todos voltaram para o jogo, exceto por mim e por Alice, que me puxou pela mão na direção de Emmett e da loira.

- Alice, querida! – disse ela a abraçando.

É, Alice conhece realmente todas as pessoas.

- Oi Rosalie! – ela disse, animada como sempre. Ah, então esse era o nome da loira. – Como foi a viagem?

- Ótima Alice. Você deveria ter ido comigo, eu fiz tantas compras por lá. Ah! Eu trouxe algumas coisas pra você.

- Eu realmente queria ter ido. Mas você sabe como são Esme e Carlisle quanto a essa coisa de aulas. Não me deixam faltar por nada.

- Sim, eu sei – disse rindo.

De repente seu olhar parou em mim e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Alice pareceu perceber.

-Ah! Rose, essa é Isabella, Bella Swan. Aquela de quem eu te falei no e-mail. Ela é a filha do Chefe.

- Olá Bella. – disse indiferente olhando para mim como se tivesse me analisando e não gostasse muito do que via.

Aquilo me deixou um pouco desconfortável, afinal, eu não tinha nem um terço da beleza que ela tinha.

- Olá, Rosalie. – respondi educadamente.

- Bella, essa é Rosalie Hale, irmã do Jasper , namorada do Emmett e grande amiga da minha família, assim como o Jazz.

Apenas assenti.

- Bom, então nós vamos voltar ao jogo. – Alice disse.

- Tudo bem, mas Bella, tente não cair. – é claro que um comentário desses só poderia ser do Emmett.

O fuzilei com o olhar e dei de ombros me virando e puxando Alice junto.

Assim que saímos de lá Rosalie e Emmett começaram a se agarrar de novo. Eu hein...

*-*

- Espera, Sr. Cullen. Muita informação. Muita informação. – disse e ele riu. Lindo.

A aula particular estava indo muito bem, exceto por algumas pequenas coisas que eu não conseguia entender.

Essa era a segunda aula que tínhamos na mesma semana. Charlie está mesmo levando essa coisa de aulas a sério. E eu tentava levar também, apesar de às vezes me perder em seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, em seus lábios perfeitos, na sua voz e... Argh! A mesma coisa está acontecendo agora.

- Tudo bem, então. – disse. – Hmm... quer dar uma pausa?

Isso! Era tudo o que eu precisava!

- Sim! – disse e deixei minha cabeça descansar na mesa, totalmente relaxada.

Edward riu do meu gesto e cruzou os braços.

- Quer alguma coisa? Água? Sei lá...

- Hmm... Não, obrigado, _Bella_.

Não. Acredito. Nisso! Edward acabou de me chamar de... _Bella_.

* * *

**N/A:** _Então, o que acharam? Primeiro sinal de Beward, haha. Isso foi meio que um presente de Natal para vocês._

_Bom, Edward acabou de chamar ela de Bella, hmm o que será que isso significa?_

_Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas de vocês! Tenho que agradecer também a minha prima que me ajudou nesse capítulo! Lucy, você é foda! (Caso tenha algum erro ortográfico nesse capítulo é culpa dela também, hehe.)_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele não é muito grande, mas é importante para a história._

_Feliz Ano Novo para todaaas! Mas eu tenho uma notícia ruim: dia 30 ou 31 vai ser minha última postagem desse ano, e eu só vou poder postar o próximo capítulo em janeiro porque eu vou viajar, o dia eu digo no próximo capítulo._

_Para as pessoas que gostam da Rosalie ela também apareceu nesse capítulo e bem, ela não gosta muito da Bella._

_Deixem reviews! Elas são muito importantes. E eu sei que tem muita gente viajando mas quem le a fic seria legal se vocês deixassem reviews._

_Beijos a todas,_

_The OSC._


	7. Aproximação

_Capítulo 7_- Aproximação

"_- Hmm... Não, obrigado, __Bella__._

_Não. Acredito. Nisso! Edward acabou de me chamar de... __Bella__."_

Levantei minha cabeça, provavelmente com os olhos praticamente saltando de meu rosto e encarei Edward.

Como ele sabia do jeito que eu preferia ser chamada?

- V-v-você me chamou de B-bella? – gaguejei.

A expressão de Edward mudou no mesmo instante, como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber seu erro, como se esse fosse um dos piores crimes que alguém um dia já pode cometer. Não entendi sua expressão, afinal, não era nada de mais...

Tudo bem, a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Para mim aquilo não era '_nada de mais_'. Aquilo era... _tudo_!

É, eu estou precisando de sessões de terapia...

Edward abaixou sua cabeça e fixou seu olhar no livro em cima da mesa.

- Er... Eu sempre ouço os alunos te chamando dessa maneira na escola... – começou ele – Seu pai te chama assim também, além de que a minha...

- Tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar com isso - o interrompi. Abaixei meu rosto. – Mas... se você quiser, pode me chamar assim.

Assim que disse isso imediatamente senti meu rosto pegar fogo e agradeci mentalmente por estar com a cabeça baixa. Puxei o cabelo que estava atrás da minha orelha para o meu rosto de modo que fizesse uma cortina entre nós. Eu realmente não queria olhar para ele agora.

Ele ficou calado pelo que pareceram minutos. Eu não agüentava mais seu silêncio:

- Isso se você quiser, é claro. – sussurrei.

- Eu não acho que isso seja muito apropriado, Srta. Swan. – disse cautelosamente, como se estivesse tomando cuidado com cada palavra enquanto falava.

Deixei a vergonha de lado e olhei para ele.

- Por favor! Pelo menos nas aulas particulares. – ele ainda parecia indeciso. – Ah, qual é! Nós temos várias aulas por semana! – sorri internamente com isso. – O que custa pelo menos você me chamar pelo meu apelido.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento. Olhou para mim.

- Muito bem, eu acho que não vamos ter problemas se eu te chamar de Bella. – disse. Então isso era um _sim_?! – Mas só nas aulas particulares, eu acho melhor.

Sorri.

- Hm... posso te pedir só mais uma coisa? – perguntei brincado com meus dedos.

Edward riu.

- Acho que sim, _Bella_.- ele disse sorrindo e foi impossível não sorrir também. Como meu nome soava tão mais bonito quando falado por ele... Argh! Eu tenho que me controlar! - Vamos, pergunte.

- Hm... – hesitei. – Eu posso te chamar de Edward? Sabe, já que você vai me chamar de Bella e tudo mais... eu achei que eu poderia, quer dizer, eu acho que...

- Acalme-se, Bella. – Edward riu. Era engraçado como era fácil para ele me chamar assim... – Acho que não é um problema. Como você mesma disse, já que eu vou te chamar pelo seu apelido, nada mais justo que você me chame pelo meu nome. – disse.

- Sério? – perguntei. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Isso é... bom, eu acho. – disse sem saber mais o que dizer.

- É. - ele também parecia não saber o que dizer.

Ficamos longos minutos sem falar nada, até que levantei meu rosto e encontrei um par de esmeraldas me fitando.

Senti borboletas se exaltarem no meu estômago.

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nada saia dela. É incrível como ele consegue me deixar absorta do mundo apenas olhando para ele. É como um imã, prendendo-me em seus olhos profundos e...

- Er... Bella, já quer voltar a estudar ou ainda quer esperar um pouco? – disse Edward desviando o olhar.

- Vamos esperar um mais pouco... – disse me levantando. – Hm... Eu vou até a cozinha.

Ele se levantou.

- Eu vou com você.

Apenas assenti e segui para a cozinha.

Abri o armário e peguei um copo, depois fui à geladeira e peguei água gelada. Está meio quente aqui...

Edward ficou encostado ao lado da porta, provavelmente esperando que eu terminasse.

Coloquei a água no copo e bebi mais rápido que o normal. Ao mesmo tempo tentei sentar na bancada da cozinha.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido: o braço que me segurava escorregou pela pia molhada, e fez com que eu caísse no chão. Mas isso não foi nada comparado ao que aconteceu depois.

Como meu braço tinha escorregado pela bancada, com a sorte que tenho, esbarrei nas louças que estavam secando em cima dela, que caíram junto comigo, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma dor insuportável na minha perna.

- Bella! – Edward gritou e correu até onde eu estava caída. – Ah, meu Deus! Como você foi conseguir isso? – ele perguntou assustado.

Não respondi. A dor era forte demais para que eu conseguisse falar alguma coisa coerente. Soltei um gemido de dor e minhas mãos involuntariamente correram para minha perna esquerda. Arrependi-me na mesma hora.

Quanto tirei minhas mãos da perna elas pareciam ter sido mergulhadas em um balde de tinta vermelha. É claro que eu sabia o que era aquilo.

_Ótima escolha de dia para usar bermuda, Bella. Muito inteligente. Parabéns. _

Comecei a me sentir mal imediatamente, minha cabeça rodava e as paredes pareciam tremer e se comprimirem mais e mais. O cheiro de sangue invadia minhas narinas deixando- me cada vez mais tonta.

- Bella! Bella! Você está bem? – gritou Edward exasperado. Ele passou as mãos por baixo do meu corpo e me levantou, levando-me para um cômodo que pelo o que consegui ver parecia-se com a sala.

Ele me botou em cima de algo macio, que eu identifiquei como o sofá.

- Bella, você está bem? – perguntou pegando minha mão e com sua outra passando a mão pela minha testa.

Murmurei um 'aham' e tentei me levantar do sofá. Edward segurou meus braços para que eu continuasse deitada e foi o que fiz.

- Onde posso encontrar alguma toalha e um balde? – ele perguntou.

- Lavanderia. –respondi apontando na direção do cômodo.

Ele se levantou e foi até lá.

Pouco tempo depois voltou com um balde com água e com uma toalha. Ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado do sofá, e começou a limpar o grande corte feito na minha perna.

Droga, porque eu tinha que ser tão desastrada? E porque eu tinha que ser desastrada na frente do Edward?

Acho que isso se chama falta de sorte...

Mas, enfim, agora eu estava dando trabalho para ele, quando o único que ele realmente tinha era me ensinar história.

- Me desculpe. – murmurei tão baixo que pensei que ele seria incapaz de ouvir.

E como já não era surpresa de eu estar errada, Edward levantou a cabeça e me fitou, seus olhos cautelosos e protetores.

- Está se desculpando por quê? – perguntou – Bella, isso é nada de mais. Poderia acontecer com qualquer pessoa.

- Não, isso só acontece comigo. Sempre comigo. Eu devo ter nascido com dois pés esquerdos ou alguma coisa do gênero. – bufei.

Edward riu.

- Porque se desvaloriza tanto, Bella? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. – Porque você não se enxerga como os outros o fazem?

Abri a boca várias vezes, mas nada saia. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Eu não entendo. O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que você não se vê como os outros a vêem. Você pode ser até um pouco desastrada, mas isso não é nada demais. Além de que você não vê como os garotos do seu ano olham para você?

Comecei a rir descontroladamente, mas parei por causa da ascensão da dor.

- Aé, claro. Sim, sim. – olhei para Edward ainda rindo baixo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Acho que não importa o quanto eu argumente sobre isso. Você não vai entender. – disse e balançou a cabeça teatralmente em um falso gesto de decepção.

- Está me chamando de burra? – perguntei entrando na brincadeira e cruzando meus braços na frente do peito.

Edward olhou-me surpreso.

- Não, é claro que não! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! Eu nunca falaria isso! Eu...

Eu ri.

- Relaxe, Edward. - era realmente bom chamá-lo pelo nome. – Estava só brincando.

Ele suspirou.

- De qualquer jeito eu peço que me desculpe. – falou ele formal demais. – Eu realmente não quis dizer aquilo.

Eu ri de sua preocupação.

- Eu sei disso. – sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Que bom. – disse. – Agora pare de se mexer. Está muito eufórica. – ele riu. – Desse jeito não vou conseguir terminar isso aqui.

Parei de me mexer no mesmo instante.

Experimentei dar uma olhada no meu joelho, esperando que Edward já tivesse terminado de limpar o sangue. Por sorte ele já tinha o feito. Suspirei de alivio em resposta.

Edward olhou para mim.

- Bella, diga a verdade. Isso doe? – disse ele e puxou minha perna para trás, apertando meu tornozelo.

Seu gesto fez com que eu sentisse uma dor intensa.

- Ai, ai! Sim. – murmurei tentando deixar minha perna de novo.

Edward pensou por alguns segundos. Virou-se para mim.

- Você teve ser torcido o tornozelo quando caiu. – falou, sério. – É melhor irmos ao hospital.

Ah, não. Hospital?

Hospital significa agulhas, que significa sangue, que significa ... Ai.

Gemi e recuei, espremendo-me no sofá.

Eu teria que pensar em alguma coisa que me livrasse daquele lugar medonho.

- Mas e a aula? Não vamos terminá-la?

- Bella, a sua saúde física é bem mais importante que as aulas. Podemos resolver esse problema depois.

Fitei seus olhos verdes por um momento. Ele realmente se importava comigo?

- Edward, eu...

- Bella, é realmente necessário que você vá.

Procurei na minha cabeça por um último argumento.

- Mas e Charlie?

- Bom, se esse é o problema eu ligo pra ele agora mesmo. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o celular e procurava na sua agenda telefônica o número de Charlie.

Bufei e me acomodei no sofá. Acho que eu teria realmente que ir para o hospital. Droga! Porque eu não sou mais como uma pessoa normal e não saio caindo e torcendo tornozelos em qualquer canto?

- Pronto. Tudo resolvido. – disse sorrindo e se aproximou de mim.

Tentei ser o mais convincente possível.

- Mas, Edward! Eu consigo andar! – me levantei do sofá e ao mesmo tempo perdi o equilíbrio das pernas. Mas antes que eu caísse, Edward já tinha me segurado.

Ele me pegou no colo, como se fosse uma boneca, desligou todas as luzes da casa, pegou nossos casacos no cabide perto da porta e me levou para fora de casa, onde um volvo prata reluzente nos esperava.

Encolhi-me ao lembrar do lugar onde iríamos e escondi meu rosto em seu casaco.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntou preocupado, seus olhos buscando os meus. – Estou te machucando? – ele me segurou um pouco menos apertado do que antes o que me fez sentir falta do calor de suas mãos apertando-me.

- Não! Não é isso. – disse, me encolhendo mais ainda fazendo com que ele apertasse seu abraço em volta de mim. – É que... bom...

- O que é?

- Promete que não vai rir? – olhei para ele.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas assentiu, sua expressão duvidosa.

- É que... bem, - comecei - eu tenho medo de hospitais. – falei quase como um sussurro.

Edward revirou os olhos enquanto abria a porta de seu carro e me colocava sentada no banco do carona. Ele deu a volta pela frente do carro e sentou no banco do motorista. Colocou o meu sinto, depois o seu e saiu dirigindo a uma velocidade muito a cima do que o limite permitia.

- Bella, muitas pessoas tem medo de hospitais. Não teria por que rir de você. – revirou os olhos novamente.

- É, talvez você esteja certo. – murmurei.

Ele deu um grande sorriso vitorioso e olhou para mim.

- Edward, você deveria olhar para frente! E também reduzir a velocidade! – falei nervosa, minhas mãos cravadas no estofado do banco do carro.

Ele deu de ombros e riu. Virou seu rosto para frente, mas não diminuiu a velocidade.

- Eu gosto de dirigir rápido. – disse indiferente e deu uma rápida olhada para mim e para minhas mãos apertando o banco, mas logo voltou sua atenção para frente.

Edward riu.

- Vou ter sorte se o estofado do meu banco sobreviver.

Devo ter ficado muito vermelha por que ele começou a rir ainda mais.

- Desculpe. – murmurei e coloquei minhas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o meu colo.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso e diminuiu um pouco a velocidade.

* * *

- Ainda não entendo como você pode agüentar tudo isso! Principalmente os alunos... – _Como a Lauren_, completei mentalmente.

Estávamos agora no volvo de Edward. O céu já estava quase que completamente escuro. Demoramos mais do que eu esperava no hospital, onde ganhei uma _linda_ bota ortopédica. _Maravilha_! Pelo menos isso me livraria das aulas de educação física...

Bom, a ida ao hospital não tinha sido tão terrível como eu achava que seria. O porquê disso era simples: ele tinha ficado ao meu lado o tempo inteiro enquanto o médico fazia os exames. E eu percebi o quão hipócrita eu tinha sido antes.

Antes, quando o conheci, no meu primeiro dia de aula, a única coisa que notei foi sua beleza, nada além disso. Isso explica meu comportamento descontrolado quando eu estava perto dele. Tudo por causa de sua beleza.

Como eu era hipócrita.

Quando falei para Alice que eu estava apaixonada por ele, as palavras não foram tão verdadeiras assim. Eu também não estava 'afim dele', por que desde a primeira vez que o vi senti que era algo mais forte, apesar de não conseguir explicar nem saber o que era aquilo.

Eu nem ao menos conhecia ele direito. Até _hoje_.

Hoje eu realmente o conheci.

Conheci quem ele realmente era.

Edward era extremamente atencioso, doce, educado, gentil, cavalheiro, altruísta, generoso, inteligente, responsável e simples, o que fazia dele a melhor pessoa que já conheci. Ele realmente se importava comigo, como ninguém jamais se importou. E eu realmente percebi que sentia mesmo algo por ele agora. Não como antes, mas bem mais forte.

Cada vez que seus olhos encontravam os meus eu sentia um corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo.

Cada vez que eu olhava para seu rosto perfeito eu sentia borboletas no estômago.

Mas isso não importava, porque não era recíproco.

Nada disso devia estar certo. Não, nada disso_ é_ certo.

Eu não devia ter esses sentimentos por ele. Eu não devia me aproximar tanto dele assim. Nossa relação devia ser de _aluno_ e _professor_.

Mas eu não conseguia. Parecia impossível.

Eu não conseguia deixar de me aproximar dele. Não agora que eu já tinha parado com aquela besteira toda e tinha conseguido ser eu mesma com ele. E mais do que isso, eu não simplesmente não consigo. Parece que alguma coisa estava sempre me puxando de volta, como se fosse ali que eu devesse ficar.

Enfim, por mais que isso de se aproximar dele não fosse certo, hoje eu o conheci bastante. Descobri que ele e a família se mudam bastante por causa do trabalho do pai dele, que é um dos melhores médicos de Forks.

Descobri também que ele já tinha feito um ano de faculdade de medicina, mas decidiu que o que ele realmente não queria fazer era lecionar.

- Eu não sei a razão, Bella. Eu simplesmente gosto. – disse sorrindo enquanto estacionava na frente da minha casa. – Chegamos.

Olhei para minha casa, as luzes da sala de estar acesas. Achei estranho. Charlie nunca chega a essa hora.

Bom, ele deve ter saído mais cedo.

Edward desligou o carro, destrancou as portas e saiu.

Coloquei minha mão para abrir a porta, mas antes que o fizesse, ele já tinha aberto a mesma e estendido sua mão. Sorri meio constrangida. Ainda era estranho para mim que um professor me oferecesse sua mão.

Peguei-a e sai do carro. Edward passou um braço pela minha cintura e me ajudou a andar até a escada da porta da frente de casa.

Ele parou na frente da minha porta e se afastou um pouco de mim.

- Então... – disse desviando o olhar.

- É... – olhei para baixo constrangida.

Tudo bem, essa cena era muito clichê: garota e garoto saem juntos, no final do encontro ele a beija na frente da porta de casa... Típico? Não para nós. Isso nunca aconteceria.

Edward deu um passo à frente e me olhou nos olhos. Esqueci de respirar por um momento. Ah, meu Deus!

Olhei para seus lábios entreabertos, mas logo pisquei e olhei de volta para seus olhos.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então estendi minha mão. Edward a pegou e me puxou para um abraço.

Fiquei surpresa com seu gesto, mas depois envolvi seu tórax com meus braços. Fechei os olhos aproveitando o momento. Imediatamente os abri perguntando-me o que estava fazendo. _Aproveitando o momento_ não era uma expressão apropriada para ser usada pela _aluna_ dele.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos. Por mais que ainda quisesse seus braços envolta de mim, separei-me dele. Aquilo não estava certo.

Há alguns dias atrás eu aproveitaria o momento e talvez até o prolongasse. Mas não agora que eu conseguia de uma maneira simples como respirar ser eu mesma com ele. Eu não podia fazer isso.

Abaixei minha cabeça.

- É melhor eu entrar. – sussurrei.

- Tudo bem. – disse. – Tchau, Bella.

- Tchau, Edward.

Dei um sorriso de desculpas e abri a porta de casa.

Respirei fundo.

Lembrei-me que as luzes estavam acesas e decidi que procuraria meu pai. E se ele tivesse visto aquilo tudo?

Ferrou.

- Pai, já chegou? – disse com a voz trêmula e fui para a sala.

Dei um pulo de surpresa.

Sentada no sofá da minha estava quem eu menos esperava ver. _Alice._

Assim que me viu balançou sua cabeça como se estivesse decepcionada.

- Bella, Bella. – disse em um tom repreensivo. – Onde estava, mocinha? – disse tentando imitar meu pai em seu tom autoritário, colocando suas mãos na cintura.

Revirei os olhos.

- Alice, quer parar de imitar meu pai!

Ela sorriu, divertida.

- Desculpe, é que é muito divertido! – disse ainda sorrindo e depois ficou séria de novo, levantou- se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Então... andou saindo escondido com o seu professor? Que feio, Bella...

Meu queixo caiu. Como ela sabia disso? E também não foi escondido, e nós nem saímos! Pff!

- Mas... Nós não... Eu não... Eu... – gaguejei.

Alice foi até mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu te entendo. – disse ela com uma cara de compreensão. – Você nem precisou das minhas dicas para conquistar ele, mas tudo bem, eu me conformo e...

- ALICE! – a interrompi. - Quer parar com isso! Eu não saí com ele! Ele só me levou pro hospital porque eu caí da bancada da cozinha e torci meu tornozelo. – apontei para o mesmo, agora coberto pela bota ortopédica. –Além de que ele ligou para o meu pai para avisar. Então, não é nada disso que você falou ou estava pensando.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Mas vocês se abraçaram, não foi? – tentei falar mas ela me interrompeu. – Nem adianta mentir, Bellinha. Eu vi _tudo_.

Olhei-a assustada.

- _Tudo_ o que?

Alice fechou a cara.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando...

- Alice, a gente só se abraçou. Não foi nada demais. – disse.

Ela bufou.

- Bella, alguém já te falou que você mente muito mal?

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Já.

De repente me lembrei: como ela tinha conseguido entrar na minha casa se não tinha ninguém aqui?

Levantei minha cabeça e a encarei. Seria uma ótima maneira de mudar de assunto.

- Alice, como você entrou aqui?

Ela riu.

- Está tentando mudar de assuntou? – resmungou. – Hunf! Depois você vai me contar _tudo_, cada mínimo detalhe. – suspirei, mas assenti com a cabeça. – Bem, Charlie me deu uma cópia da chave. Ele disse que eu poderia vir quando eu quisesse. – deu um gritinho animado. – Não é legal?

Seria mais legal se ela viesse para falar de outras coisas, não desse assunto.

- É ótimo, Alice. – disse. – Eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos. – tentei me livrar do assunto _professor_.

Alice sorriu.

- Ótima ideia, Bella. Assim você pode me contar tudo o que aconteceu.

Droga!

Já passavam das 8:30 da noite quando Alice voltou para sua casa. Depois de tentar convencer ela de que ele só me levou para o hospital para cuidar do meu tornozelo, nós fomos para o meu quarto e ficamos comendo M & M's pelo resto da noite.

Charlie chegou em casa as 9. Perguntou como estava o meu tornozelo e foi se sentar no sofá. Fui fazer o seu jantar, mas ele me impediu, dizendo que eu precisava descansar e blábláblá.

Charlie também ficou falando sem parar de como Edward era um ótimo rapaz. Essa parte da noite foi ótima, mas teria sido melhor se ele não tivesse repetido isso pelo menos umas quinze vezes.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã e eu tinha acabado de acordar. A hora? Não sei, mas devia estar de tarde. Eu me sentia tonta. Provavelmente nunca devo ter dormido tanto na minha vida.

Troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes e desci as escadas com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada. Eu definitivamente não queria outro machucado.

Tomei o café da manhã e me sentei no sofá. Sem nada para fazer, liguei a televisão e procurei por algum canal que prestasse. Nada. Desliguei a televisão e fui para a cozinha.

Andei até a geladeira e vi que tinha um bilhete pregado nela.

' _Bells, fui pescar com o Billy. Volto as 7 horas._

_Ah, deixaram uma carta para você.Ele queria te entregar pessoalmente, mas você estava dormindo._

_Ela está em cima da mesa da sala._

_Charlie'_

Terminei de ler e guardei o bilhete no bolso do jeans, dobrando-o várias vezes.

Sai da cozinha em direção a sala e logo vi a tal carta em cima da mesa.

Por fora era exatamente como uma carta normal, mas o que tinha por dentro realmente me surpreendeu.

' _Como você está? Melhor? Espero que esteja. _

_Fiquei preocupado quando você disse que tinha que entrar. Pensei que tinha piorado._

_Bom, até segunda feira, Bella._

_Edward._'

E aquilo foi o suficiente para saber que o que eu sentia por ele era mais forte do que eu podia explicar.

* * *

_**N/A: Gente, eu não sei por onde começar, por que acho que desculpas não são o bastante. Eu fiquei muuuito tempo, muito mesmo sem postar. Desculpem, eu tive meus motivos: viajei, fiquei sem tempo, tive que ir pra casa de várias pessoas, coisas para fazer, início de aulas, computador quebrado e por último e mais importante: falta de inspiração.**_

_**Eu tentei de tudo, mas a inspiração não vinha. Eu fui até ameaçada. Até que um lindo dia, a inspiração veio e eu consegui escrever. [AMÉM]**_

_**Obrigada a Duda, Milena, Lucy e a Mariana P. e a todas que me ajudaram [**__**pressionaram]**__** nesse capítulo.**_

_**Eu tentei botar muito Beward nesse capítulo e tentar focalizar bastante na conexão entre os dois, e acho que consegui. Além de que ele ficou maior do que os anteriores..**_

_**Mais uma vez me desculpem por ter feito vocês acharem que eu tinha abandonado a fic. Mas... para recompensar... no próximo capitulo teremos:**_

_**POV do Edward. [AAAAAAAAA]**_

_**E só porque minha prima Lucy está pedindo para avisar, ela vai me ajudar no capítulo. **_

_**Ah, prestaram atenção na parte em que o Edward diz " e também a minha..."o que ele queria dizer antes de ser interrompido? Façam suas apostas. Eu digo o que era no próximo capítulo.**_

_**O que acharam do capítulo?**_

_**Deixem reviews [ to me sentindo envergonhada de pedir por ter demorado tanto, mas...]**_

_**P.s.: vocês viram os stills de Eclipse que saíram??? OMG!! Eu quase morri! MARAVILHOSOS! Beward!**_

_**Beeijos,**_

_**The OSC.**_


	8. Amigos?

_Capítulo 8 – _Amigos?

**Edward's PoV**

Dei uma última olhada enquanto Bella entrava em casa com um sorriso de desculpas. Será que ela tinha sentido mais dor e por isso entrou em casa? Ou só quis sair de perto de mim. Eu preferia que fosse a segunda opção, por mais que doesse em mim.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando para a porta depois que ela entrou, lembrando-me do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Balancei minha cabeça e me virei, indo em direção ao meu volvo.

O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Eu tinha passado dos limites com ela! Isso com toda a certeza não era nada apropriado.

Eu não podia ter feito aquilo. Eu não _acredito_ que eu fiz aquilo!

Eu não podia me aproximar tanto assim dela. E o pior é que eu sabia das consequências que isso poderia trazer. Sim, eu sabia disso. Mas não conseguia parar a mim mesmo. Sempre que eu via o brilho de seus olhos castanhos chocolate ficava hipnotizado. Mas eu tentava evitar isso.

Cheguei no carro e entrei, batendo a porta com o máximo de força que podia.

Acelerei o máximo que o motor podia e dei a partida, sem me importar em colocar o sinto. Tudo o que eu menos queria me importar agora era com a minha segurança.

Eu era um idiota! Eu me sentia estúpido, imbecil, ridículo... sujo.

Sujo por pensar nela dessa maneira, sendo ela a minha aluna e muito mais nova.

Eu não deveria vê-la desse jeito. Pelo amor de Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu deveria ser punido somente por ter pensado nela assim. E pior: por ter me aproximado tanto dela.

Eu não conseguia evitar meus pensamentos sobre ela.

_Bella_.

Desde a primeira vez em que a vi, percebi que ela era diferente das outras, que ela era especial de um jeito diferente.

Depois de algumas aulas, comecei a achar que ela era só mais uma das alunas que davam em cima de mim. Do jeito que ela sorria nas aulas, do jeito e que ela agia quando eu mencionava seu nome ou perguntava algo para ela ou estava perto dela. Mas ainda assim, uma parte de mim não queria admitir isso, acreditava que ela era especial.

Porém, antes eu não me sentia como agora.

Toda vez que olhava para ela, sentia que tinha algo faltando. Eu sentia algo fraternal por ela, ou pelo menos achava que era assim.

Sentia-me diferente em relação a ela. Eu sentia que eu queria estar lá por ela, que queria estar ao seu lado para protegê-la e ajudá-la no que quer que fosse.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Convenci Charlie e a mim mesmo de que não seria problema ajudá-la com a matéria. De que eu seria a pessoa certa a ajudá-la e assim deixaria suas notas mais altas e seu pai feliz.

A cada aula que tínhamos eu me sentia mais próximo dela. Sentia algo por ela que eu não conhecia, nem conseguia compreender.

Por algumas aulas tentei me controlar, evitando contato físico, falando somente o necessário como explicar a matéria, evitando olhar em seus olhos.

Eu estava confuso, não sabia o que sentia e achei que seria melhor falar o menos possível com ela, somente o necessário. Fracassei.

Eu não tinha percebido o quanto aquilo seria difícil, o quanto era desgastante e difícil.

Com as aulas particulares nós nos aproximamos mais, o que não deveria ocorrer. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia deixar de perceber o quanto ela era fascinante.

Bella era simplesmente maravilhosa. Além de ter milhões de qualidades ela também era linda. Seu rosto fino e delicado, moldado por sua pele perfeita. Seus lábios cheios rosados. Seus olhos castanhos chocolate que me hipnotizavam... Ela era linda, eu não podia negar. E eu me sentia impuro de pensar nela assim.

Os dias foram passando e cada vez mais eu reparava nela. Em como ela mexia no cabelo quando estava nervosa, em como ela corava lindamente quando estava com vergonha, em como ela franzia o cenho quando não entendia algo... E eu sentia como se algo estivesse faltando.

E hoje eu descobri o que faltava.

Hoje descobri que o que eu sentia por ela não era fraternal. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido uma explicação para tudo aquilo que eu senti quando olhava para ela.

Hoje Bella realmente parecia diferente, ela parecia ter conseguido se soltar mais, ser mais _ela mesma._ Quando conversamos sobre nós mesmos eu me senti tão _bem_. Senti que eu queria saber mais sobre ela, sobre a sua vida. E foi aí que descobri, que o que senti por ela não era nada como eu achava antes.

Eu sentia vontade de tocá-la para sentir sua pele macia, de abraçá-la e a proteger de tudo e todos e de sentir seus doces lábios rosados nos meus. E eu percebi que a queria, e _como_ a queria!

E era por isso que eu era ridiculamente imbecil! E hoje cheguei ao limite disso tudo. Eu quase a beijei, mas por sorte _ela_ mesma me parou. E ficou claro que ela não me via como mais do que seu professor. O que era ótimo. Eu não queria que ela gostasse de alguém como _eu_.

Agora eu teria que me controlar, por mais que isso me fizesse mal. Era o preço que eu pagaria.

Cheguei em casa, ainda com raiva de mim mesmo, e fui direto para o meu quarto. Ou pelo menos tentei.

- E ai, Eddie? Pronto para outra queda de braço? – Emmett disse com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Ele sabia muito bem que eu odiava esse apelido.

Ele estava jogado no sofá com as pernas em cima da mesinha de centro, com um copo de Coca Cola em uma mão e o controle da televisão na outra.

Bufei. Se tem algo que Emmett realmente gostava eram quedas de braço. E é claro que ele sempre vencia. Talvez por isso ele gostasse tanto. Não tinha como ganhar um professor de educação física em um jogo de força.

- Hoje não, Emmett. – falei sério e virei-me para as escadas.

- O que houve Eddie? – disse virando-se para trás e analisando meu rosto. – Pode confiar no seu irmão musculoso e lindo, você sabe disso. – sorriu exageradamente.

Revirei os olhos.

- Emmett, eu não quero falar sobre isso. E para de me chamar de Eddie!

- Ah, o que é isso, _Eddie_. – bufei. Ele nunca iria aprender.

Emmett deu um tapinha no lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

Suspirei e sentei, hesitante.

- Pode começar a falar. – ele disse.

- Não tenho nada para falar, Emmett.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Edward, pare de mentir. Você tem, sim.

- Não tenho.

- Tem sim.

- Não tenho.

-Tem sim.

- Não tenho.

-Tem sim.

- ARGH! – gritei levantando do sofá e fui até a cozinha. Emmett me seguiu.

Murmurei um 'idiota', fui até a geladeira e peguei uma lata de Coca. Abri-a, voltei para a sala e sentei no sofá novamente, fixando meus olhos no jogo de beisebol que Emmett estava vendo. Como já era previsto ele me seguiu.

- É sério, cara, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

- Nada. – respondi friamente ainda com os olhos grudados no jogo.

Emmett suspirou.

- Tudo bem, então eu acho que vou ter que fazer você falar...

- Pode tentar, eu não vou falar mesmo. – menti dando de ombros.

Emmett deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa que você estava escondendo de mim!

Esse é o pior de ter Emmett como irmão: ele percebe cada mínimo detalhe de cada palavra que você fala e usa isso contra você. Por isso nunca fale de _comer_ perto dele.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – disse a ele. – Eu quis dizer que mesmo que eu tivesse algo para contar eu não contaria a você.

Ele encostou suas costas no sofá, pegou minha Coca, deu um gole e me devolveu.

Coloquei a coca na mesa. Idiota.

- É uma mulher, não é? – olhou para mim.

Virei o rosto para o lado contrário.

- Não.

Um silêncio se formou na sala, mas logo foi interrompido por Emmett.

- Você sabe que mesmo se você não me contar a Alice vai, não é?

Olhei para ele.

- E o que te faz pensar que a Alice sabe? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Emmett revirou os olhos.

- E você sabe de alguma coisa que aquela fofoqueira não saiba?

Realmente nisso ele estava certo, Alice realmente sabia de tudo.

Mas dessa vez não tinha como ela saber disso. Era impossível.

Resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Em falar na hobbit, onde ela está?

Emmett deu de ombros.

- Não sei direito. Desde que o Carlisle e a Esme deram mais liberdade a ela em troca de ela diminuir os gastos do cartão de crédito eu não sei mais por onde ela anda. – disse olhando para a televisão. – Mas eu a ouvi dizer alguma coisa sobre ir à casa da Bella.

Suspirei.

_Maravilha! Só falta a Bella contar para a Alice o que aconteceu!_

Emmett estava me olhando com seu sorriso malicioso.

Oh, droga! Acho que eu pensei alto demais...

- Eddie and Bella sitting on a tree, doing something that shouldn't be…* - começou Emmett.

- Chega, Emmett! – o interrompi. – Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Ele sorriu.

- Está bem, Eddie. Sonhe com a Bella, quer dizer... _'com o que aconteceu'_.

Bufei e sai correndo escada a cima. Eu era educado demais para mostrar o dedo para ele.

Cheguei ao meu quarto, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama.

Eu precisava pensar no que fazer. Eu estava confuso, ainda mais agora que Emmett está lá em baixo planejando o que ele vai falar para me envergonhar. Mas eu sabia que ele não contaria para ninguém sobre isso. Ele podia ser infantil às vezes, mas eu sabia que ele não faria isso. Eu o conhecia muito bem.

Bem, as minhas opções não eram muitas: ou eu continuava com as aulas particulares, me aproximando dela cada vez mais ou eu poderia simplesmente afastar-me dela e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

A segunda opção era ridícula. Nada podia voltar a ser como antes, uma vez que ela tenha causado essa montanha de emoções em mim. Além de tudo ela precisava de minha ajuda para estudar. Eu não podia decepcioná-la.

A primeira opção era a mais simples, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais errada. Ela traria conseqüências ruins a nossas vidas, e todos seríamos prejudicados. Com certeza fora de cogitação.

Mas... E se houvesse uma terceira opção? E se eu pudesse continuar com as aulas e a me aproximar dela, mas controlando tudo o que eu sentia. Sem pressioná-la. Algo natural. Eu poderia me tornar seu amigo, se isso a deixasse feliz. Seria difícil para mim, é claro, mas eu poderia aguentar. Por ela. Eu faria o que fosse preciso para deixá-la feliz.

Sorri com a possibilidade. Nós poderíamos fazer coisas juntas, ir a lugares juntos. Não seria o suficiente para mim, mas se isso a deixasse feliz bastaria.

Então estava resolvido.

Eu me tornaria o melhor amigo de Bella Swan.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã. Troquei de roupa, peguei as chaves do volvo, peguei a carta que eu tinha escrito e desci as escadas apressadamente.

- Bom dia, Edward. – Esme disse.

Ela estava com sua típica alegria diária enquanto segurava uma bandeja de frutas para a sala de jantar.

- Bom dia, Esme. – ela parou e me olhou . - ... Mãe.

Sorriu.

- Vai sair? – perguntou olhando a carta na minha mão.

Assenti com a cabeça e coloquei a carta no bolso do casaco.

Ela riu.

- Pelo menos tome o café da manhã, filho. Estão todos na mesa.

Fiz uma careta.

Todos estavam na mesa, isso significava que Emmett iria começar com suas piadinhas, Alice iria me dar aqueles olhares medonhos de 'eu sei o que você fez ontem à noite' e aqueles sorrisinhos sugestivos.

Esme suspirou e segurou minha mão com a sua livre, puxando-me para a sala.

Como dito por ela, estavam todos sentados na mesa.

- Bom dia, Edward. – Carlisle sorriu.

- Bom dia.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Alice, que me abraçou e sorriu maliciosamente. Esse não era um bom sinal.

Ela me soltou e olhei para Emmett, que sorria também.

- E ai, Eddie? Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

O fuzilei com o olhar. Não respondi a pergunta e peguei a jarra de suco e coloquei um pouco no meu copo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não vai responder?

Revirei os olhos.

- Sim, Emmett. Dormi maravilhosamente bem. – disse. – Satisfeito?

Ele sorriu.

- Muito.

Mordi meu lábio para não responder algo um pouco inadequado para um café da manhã em família.

Um silêncio instalou-se na sala e eu agradeci mentalmente, aproveitando para pegar um waffle e colocar no meu prato. Comecei a comer tranquilamente até que Esme pigarreou.

- Edward, onde você estava indo hoje antes de eu te chamar para o café? – perguntou. – Você parecia apressado.

Olhei para Emmett que parecia tremer de tanto que segurava a risada. Não durou muito tempo. Logo já era possível ouvir sua risada estrondosa provavelmente por toda a casa.

Abaixei minha cabeça com raiva e o ignorei.

Por baixo da mesa, chutei o tornozelo de Emmett.

- Ai, Eddie. Que violência! – murmurou.

Apenas dei de ombros e coloquei um pedaço de waffle na boca.

De repente Alice deu um pulo da cadeira. Virou-se para mim e agarrou meus ombros.

- Oh, my God! Eddie! Eu não acredito! – e me abraçou. – Que emoção!

Carlisle e Esme se entreolharam confusos e depois lançaram um olhar sugestivo para Emmett.

- Eu não sei de nada. – disse ele.

Esme levantou-se, foi até Alice e falou alguma coisa inteligível no ouvido dela. Ela assentiu e as duas sentaram-se novamente.

Carlisle olhou para mim.

- Alguma coisa que queira nos contar, filho?

Eu não contaria isso para eles. Além de que não tinha nada demais para falar. Ser amigo da sua aluna não é _tão_ errado? É?

- Não.

Ele suspirou.

- Se quiser conversar sobre isso, eu...

- Não será necessário. Talvez outra hora. – o interrompi e ele assentiu. Por mais que eu não tivesse segredos com a minha família, Carlisle respeitava minhas decisões. E isso era bom. – Bom, eu vou indo agora. – Levantei-me.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Esme e baguncei o cabelo de Alice, que fechou a cara, mas logo sorriu de novo e fez um sinal com positivo com os dedos. Revirei os olhos. Alice não tinha jeito. Eu teria que conversar com ela mais tarde.

Saí de casa em direção a garagem. Liguei o volvo e acelerei. Passando pelas ruas de Forks eu pensei em qual era o meu objetivo. Bom, na verdade eu só queira vê-la. Saber se estava tudo bem. Mas eu poderia levá-la a algum lugar. Como amigos, era o que eu tinha proposto a mim mesmo. E era o que eu faria.

* * *

Toquei a campainha e alguns segundos depois Charlie já a tinha aberto.

- Olá, Edward.

- Chefe Swan. – o cumprimentei. – A Srta. Swan está em casa?

Ele franziu o cenho, provavelmente perguntando-se o porquê de eu querer falar com Bella.

- Eu... queria perguntar se está tudo bem, se ela ainda sente dor...

Charlie sorriu.

- Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. – disse e eu assenti em agradecimento. – Mas... ela está dormindo. – riu e eu o acompanhei. Já passava de meio dia.

Pensei por um momento. Tirei a carta do bolso.

- Então, será que pode entregar isso a ela? – entreguei-lhe a carta. – Está escrito comente que eu espero que o tornozelo dela fique melhor. – disse antes que ele ficasse preocupado.

- Está bem, garoto. É muita... consideração da sua parte. – disse. - Vou entregar assim que ela acordar.

- Obrigado, Chefe Swan.

Ele assentiu.

- Disponha, Edward. – e fechou a porta.

Desci as escadas da porta da frente e fui para o volvo. Entrei no carro e dirigi sem rumo. Eu não sabia para onde ir. Eu poderia voltar para casa, mas não queria ficar no meio dos casais. Praticamente todos os sábados Jasper e Rosalie passavam o dia inteiro em lá casa. E acredite, não era nada agradável ficar perto deles, principalmente de Emmett e Rosalie.

Lembrei de um lugar onde ninguém me atrapalharia. Onde eu poderia pensar. Um lugar especial para mim.

Dei a volta, virei à esquerda e fui para o caminho da _minha clareira._

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

- Argh! Controle idiota! – gritei jogando o controle da televisão no chão.

Sentei-me no sofá com os braços cruzados. Eu estava com tédio. Eu não tinha nada para fazer.

O controle da televisão tinha quebrado.

Já tinha ouvido todas as músicas do meu iPod.

Já tinha ligado para Alice, que disse que estava ocupada com Jasper.

Angela ia sair com Ben.

Eu me recusava a ligar para Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Mike ou Tyler.

Jacob estava na praia com uns amigos da reserva.

Resumindo: eu não tinha nada para fazer.

Deixei no sofá e fechei os olhos. Quando eu finalmente tento fazer encontrar alguma coisa para fazer, estão todos ocupados. Ótimo!

Fiquei mais ou menos por dez minutos com os olhos fechados e já estava quase dormindo quando o telefone tocou.

- Telefone estúpido! – murmurei e me levantei meio grogue do sofá.

Fui até a cozinha, sentei na cabeça e peguei o telefone.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Alô? Bella?

Franzi o cenho. Eu não reconhecia a voz.

- Quem é?

- Ah, Bella. Sou eu, Edward. – dei um pulo surpresa e o telefone quase caiu de minhas mãos. Edward? Por que ele estava ligando_ para mim_?

- Ah! Oi, Edward. Por que está ligando?

A linha ficou muda de repente.

- Edward? – falei meio nervosa. Ele deve ter ligado errado, deve ser isso.

- Oi, Bella. É que eu... hm... – gaguejou ele. – Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

Nesse momento o telefone realmente caiu da minha mão. Abaixei-me o mais rápido que pude, mas tomando cuidado por causa do tornozelo e peguei o telefone.

- Desculpe. Er... Nada, não vou fazer nada. Por quê?

- Hm... Você quer ir a algum lugar comigo? É que eu não tenho nada para fazer e... pensei que nós pudéssemos, não sei, talvez ir a Port Angeles?

Ah Meu Deus! Edward está me chamando para sair? Edward está me chamando para sair! Mordi meu lábio para não falar algo apressado demais.

Mas, eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele só estava me convidando por que não tinha nada para fazer, certo? Nada além disso.

Mas... E se eu me iludisse demais e começasse a pensar em coisas que não deveria?

Só depois me lembrei que Ele ainda estava esperando.

- Olha, se você não quiser eu vou entender...

- Não, não. Quer dizer, sim, eu quero. - sorri. - Podemos ir, sim.

- Ah, que... bom. Então, eu posso passar para de pegar aí daqui a meia hora?

Olhei o relógio na parede da cozinha. 4 horas da tarde.

- Meia hora? – Eu teria que ser bem rápida para me arrumar só em trinta minutos. - Ah, está bem. Então...até daqui a pouco.

- Até daqui a pouco, Bella. – e desligou.

Respirei fundo e sorri, mas logo me lembrei que estávamos saindo sem compromisso, somente como _amigos_, se é que eu poderia chamar o nosso relacionamento assim.

Levantei com cuidado da cadeira e subi as escadas. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Voltei para o quarto e abri o armário escolher alguma coisa decente para usar hoje. Optei por um jeans confortável, um suéter azul-claro de mangas até o cotovelo e o meu velho par all star.

Penteei o cabelo e o deixei solto. Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar nele.

Peguei minha bolsa, coloquei o celular e a carteira.

Desci as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi uma buzina. Sai de casa, tranquei a porta e me virei para frente e vi o volvo de Edward. Ele saiu do carro e veio até mim.

Ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso. Vestia jeans escuros e uma blusa de botões branca. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes do que antes. Lindo. Balancei a cabeça, livrar-me desse pensamento. Eu não devia olhar tanto para o meu _professor_.

- Oi, Bella.

- Oi, Edward. – sorri.

Ficamos alguns segundos em um silêncio desconfortável. Ele pigarreou.

- Vamos, então? – ofereceu sua mão.

Sorri. Edward realmente era antiquado, mas um perfeito cavalheiro. Peguei sua mão.

Ele me levou até o carro e abriu a porta do carona. Entrou pelo outro lado, sentou, trancou as portas e deu a partida no carro, mas mais devagar do que da vez em que fomos ao hospital.

- Hm... Bella? – murmurou e olhei para ele. –O que quer fazer?

Realmente não tínhamos escolhido o que iríamos fazer em Port Angeles.

- Qualquer lugar, Edward. – disse.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Assim não vou ter como saber. – sorriu olhando para mim por um instante. Suspirei e senti as famosas borboletas se mexerem em meu estômago. – Está com fome?

No momento em que ele fez a pergunta lembrei-me de que só tinha tomado café da manhã. Senti meu estômago vazio. Assenti com a cabeça.

- Então vamos a algum restaurante. Gosta de comida italiana?

- Sim. – respondi.

Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo.

* * *

- Mesa para dois? – perguntou a garçonete loira olhando _fixamente_ para Edward. Uma onda de raiva e ciúmes me inundou, mas me controlei. Era o que eu tinha prometido a mim mesma.

- Sim, por favor. – disse ele sorrindo.

A garçonete estou-quase-me-jogando-em-cima-dele retribuiu o sorriso e fez um sinal com a mão para a acompanharmos.

Bufei.

Edward me olhou, sua expressão confusa. Eu somente dei de ombros. Era melhor mesmo não falar nada, ele poderia pensar que eu era louca.

Seguimos a garçonete até uma mesa perto da janela. Assim que sentamos a oferecida fez questão de abrir a boca.

- O cardápio está em cima da mesa. Quando decidirem o que quiserem me chamem. – pude jurar que ela piscou para Edward, mas era melhor não reparar nesses detalhes e me focar apenas no importante.

Olhei para ele.

- Como você aguenta isso? – perguntei incrédula.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Isso o que?

- Isso de as mulheres ficarem dando em cima de você!

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu.

O olhei confusa. O que tinha de tão engraçado?

Ou será que eu tinha falado alguma besteira?

Ele se recompôs e passou a mão pelos cabelos bronze.

- Bella, ela não estava dando em cima de mim. De onde foi que tirou isso?

Ah, ele estava muito enganado. Por que nenhum homem percebe quando alguém está dando em cima dele?

- Basta ter olhos para ver. – murmurei.

Edward riu balançando sua cabeça e abriu o cardápio. Fiz o mesmo.

Enquanto passava meus olhos pelo cardápio, fiquei devaneando. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que estava saindo com Edward, mesmo que o sentido da palavra _sair _não se encaixe aqui. Por mais que isso não fosse o bastante para mim, era o máximo que eu conseguiria e eu estava feliz. Estar com ele me deixava feliz, _segura_. Eu me sentia bem ao lado dele.

Um pigarro fez com que nós dois pulássemos de susto.

- Então, já escolheram? – perguntou a nós, mais especificamente a Edward.

Ele olhou para mim.

- O que você escolheu, Bella?

Droga! Eu tinha esquecido de realmente _ler_ o cardápio.

A garçonete virou-se para mim de mal grado.

- Vai beber alguma coisa? –perguntou com um sorriso falso.

- Hm... Uma coca. – respondi retribuindo o mesmo sorriso.

Edward colocou a mão na boca abafando uma risada.

A loira virou-se para ele.

- E para você?

- O mesmo que ela. – disse olhando para mim com aquele sorriso torto. Esqueci como se respirava.

A garçonete assentiu enquanto anotava os pedidos, sorriu para Edward e saiu.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para Edward.

- Ainda tem alguma dúvida de que ela está se jogando em cima de você?

Ele somente riu.

* * *

- Está bem, minha vez agora. – eu disse a ele. – Hm... comer ração de cachorro ou passar cinco dias na cadeia?

- Acho que comer a ração de cachorro. Depois eu arranjaria um jeito rápido de botar para fora. – respondeu.

Fiz uma cara de nojo.

- Tudo bem, eu não precisava dos detalhes. – disse rindo e ele me acompanhou.

Estávamos andando agora pelas ruas de Port Angeles depois que fomos jantar em um restaurante chamado _Bella Itália. _Tinha sido realmente divertido passar esse tempo com ele, e eu esperava que tivesse sido assim para ele também. Edward era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e a cada minuto que eu passava com ele eu percebia mais isso. Contudo, eu não podia ignorar o que realmente sentia por ele. Mas eu estava conseguindo me controlar.

Hoje eu não tinha o visto como meu professor, nós tínhamos nos divertido tanto, que eu me esqueci completamente disso.

Olhei para ele.

- Sabe que em quase nenhum momento de hoje eu me lembrei que você era meu professor? – sorri.

Ele parou e me olhou. Sorriu.

- Acho que isso é bom, de certo modo. – riu, mas logo depois já estava sério de novo. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Bella?

Franzi o cenho.

- Claro. – respondi tentando não ficar hipnotizada pelos seus olhos esmeralda que me encaravam.

- Estar comigo hoje te deixou feliz?

Arregalei os olhos. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Eu não podia deixar minha mente viajar. Foco, Bella.

- Sim. – respondi simplesmente. Ele sorriu e meu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Que bom. – afirmou. – Então, como ficamos?

O olhei mais uma vez confusa. Edward riu e estendeu sua mão direita em minha direção.

- Amigos?

Pensei um pouco antes de apertar sua mão. Se nós fossemos amigos, será que eu conseguiria me controlar perto dele? Mas só a ideia de poder estar com ele sem toda aquela pressão de aluno e professor me deixava extremamente feliz. Estendi a minha mão e imediatamente senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar todo o meu corpo.

- Amigos.

* * *

- Obrigada por hoje, você realmente me livrou de uma tarde de tédio. – disse rindo.

Ele sorriu.

- De nada. Foi ótimo, Bella. – disse a mim.

Dei um meio sorriso e sem pensar o abracei e imediatamente me senti maravilhosamente bem. Seus braços me envolveram e eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bom. – disse afastando-me dele. – Até segunda.

- Até. – sorriu.

Abri a porta do volvo e sai. Andei até a porta de casa e me virei para ver o carro de Edward saindo em alta velocidade de minha rua. Eu ri.

Entrei em casa.

- Bella, está ai?

Droga! Eu tinha esquecido que meu pai voltava as 7, e já eram 8h30.

- Er... Oi, pai. – disse entrando na sala.

Charlie sorriu.

- Saiu com quem, Bells?

Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu não podia dizer que tinha saído com Edward, ele iria interpretar de uma maneira diferente. Nós éramos _amigos_. Sorri com a lembrança da nossa conversa.

- Bells? – perguntou Charlie passando a mão na frente de meus olhos.

- Eu... sai com Alice. Nós fomos até Port Angeles. – disse indo até a cozinha.

- Mas... – começou ele ao mesmo tempo em que o telefone tocou. Às vezes eu até acho que tenho sorte...

- Eu atendo!

Saí correndo o mais rápido que o meu tornozelo torcido permitia e peguei o telefone.

- Alô?

- Bella_?_ – perguntou uma voz bem familiar no telefone.

- Er... – levei alguns segundos para lembrar de quem era o dono daquela voz. – Oi, Jake.

- Oi, Bells! – disse animado. – Então, eu soube que você torceu o tornozelo...

Suspirei. Charlie e Billy fofocavam como duas velhinhas.

- É, infelizmente, sim. – murmurei.

- Bem... eu estava pensando se você queria que alguém te levasse para a escola, sabe? Você não vai ter como dirigir com o tornozelo desse jeito.

Era verdade. Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Eu não poderia dirigir até a escola, e Charlie não poderia me levar também...

- Ah, isso. É, bom, eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

- Eu posso te levar se você quiser. Minha escola começa meia hora mais tarde que a sua, e nós podemos ir na sua picape mesmo se você quiser.

- Está bem, Jake. Você pode chegar aqui as sete e meia da manhã na segunda feira?

- Claro. – disse rapidamente. – Sem problemas. Até segunda, Bella.

- Até segunda. – desliguei o telefone.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

- Alice, quer parar de mexer no meu rádio! Eu não gosto nem um pouco de Britney Spears!

Ela bufou.

- Desculpe, eu esqueci que você só gosta dessas músicas de velho.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não são de velho. São _clássicas_.

Segunda de manhã e a Alice já estava me perturbando. Da próxima vez ela vai ir no carro do Emmett.

Chegamos ao estacionamento da escola e Alice pulou para fora do carro rapidamente, não antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha e murmurar um 'chato'.

Desliguei o carro e saí dele, quando vi a picape de Bella chegando. Sorri lembrando-me que agora éramos _amigos_.

Ela estacionou na primeira vaga mais perto da porta do estacionamento.

Foi quando eu tive a pior visão da minha vida. Um garoto, que parecia mais um homem por causa de seus músculos, alto e moreno desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Bella. Depois a segurou pela cintura e a abraçou. E ela sorriu! Sorriu. Senti o ciúme se espalhar dentro de mim.

Não, eu não sabia quem era o garoto. Eu não tinha nem ideia do que ele estava fazendo ali abraçando a _minha_ Bella, quer dizer, a Bella. Eu não queria ficar mais ali vendo aquela cena.

Virei e andei em direção a sala dos professores.

* * *

_* é basicamente a mesma versão de: bella e edward sentados numa árvore... mas um pouco diferente ( e um pouco mais pervertida)._

* * *

_**N**__**/A: Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Eu gostei bastante de escrevê-lo, principalmente o Pov do Edward.**_

_**Dessa vez eu não demorei taaanto assim para postar, mas eu planejava postar na quarta. Deveres de casa de matemática são do mal. Mas em compensação esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho.**_

_**Não se preocupem com o Jacob, ele não vai interferir (taanto) assim.**_

_**O Pov do Edward ficou como vocês esperavam, ou não?**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Deixem reviews, elas são importantes pra mim *OO***_

_**Beeijos,**_

_**The OSC.**_

_**P.s.: No próximo capítulo vai ter muuito Edward ciumento [ADOORO], bastante Jacob e Alice vai começar a colocar coisas em prática.**_

_**P.s.2: Emmett é meu ídolo.**_


	9. Ciúmes

Capítulo 9 – _Ciúmes_

- Obrigada mesmo, Jake. – disse a ele sorrindo.

- De nada. – retribui o sorriso.

- Tem certeza que a sua escola começa meia hora depois da minha? Porque não seria justo com você...

- Bells, fica fria. – interrompeu-me. – Além de que não é incomodo para mim. Eu gosto de estar perto de você. – sorriu.

Senti meu rosto atingir um tom forte de vermelho. Desviei meu rosto para a janela.

- Não sei como pode gostar de ficar perto de mim, até eu mesma me canso de ficar comigo mesma, por mais estranho que essa frase tenha soado. – brinquei.

Jacob riu e revirou os olhos.

- Chegamos. – disse saindo do carro e dando a volta para me ajudar a sair dele.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, eu te pego às 3 horas aqui na frente do estacionamento?

Suspirei.

- Jake, você sabe que você não devia se preocupar tanto assim comigo. Não é justo com você e...

Ele bufou.

- Claro, claro. – disse indiferente. – Bella, nós já discutimos isso. Eu vou te ajudar com o que você precisar.

Suspirei derrotada. Não teria como o fazer mudar de ideia.

- Tudo bem, Jake. Você venceu dessa vez.

Ele sorriu em resposta, colocou uma mão em minha cintura e me abraçou. Sorri.

- Se cuida, Bells. E não vê se não cai de novo, hein?

Desvencilhei-me de seu abraço e fiz uma careta. Ser azarada tinha suas conseqüências. Uma delas? Ser zoada até pelos seus amigos.

Jacob riu.

- Tchau, Bells.

- Tchau.

Ele entrou de volta na caminhonete e saiu do estacionamento.

Fui andando em direção a porta da frente da escola. O volvo prata de Edward já estava estacionado na vaga reservada para professores. É claro que ele chegaria mais cedo, mas a minha segunda aula seria com ele, então não importava tanto.

Fiquei imaginando como a aula seria diferente, não só para mim, mas como para ele também, agora que éramos amigos. Talvez fosse melhor, ou talvez fosse estranho, eu não sei, mas eu descobriria hoje.

* * *

A aula de matemática passou quase se arrastando, e eu já não aguentava mais tantos números e letras. Quando o sinal bateu, fui junto com Alice pelo corredor.

- Eu acho que ainda vai levar um tempo para eu deixar de ver números na minha frente. – reclamei enquanto colocava o livro de matemática no armário e pegava o de história.

Alice riu.

- Pois é.

O sinal bateu.

- Até depois, Bellinha. – disse a mim e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Fui desviando do amontoado de alunos pelo corredor até chegar à sala de história. E ele estava lá virado de costas escrevendo no quadro. Lindo, como sempre. Suspirei. Eu não podia me deixar levar por esses pensamentos, eu era sua amiga, e sua aluna também...

Sentei-me na terceira cadeira da fileira do meio.

Uns dois minutos depois, todos já estavam na sala de aula. Edward virou-se para nós.

- Bom, vamos continuar de onde paramos na sexta feira. – disse e começou a explicar a matéria.

Era incrível como eu já conseguia entender melhor o que ele explicava, agora eu até levantava minha mão para perguntar quando tinha alguma dúvida. A matéria parecia estar ficando simples de entender para mim. Edward era um ótimo professor.

A aula estava passando mais rápido do que eu esperava, e eu tinha descoberto que história podia até ser _divertido_. Estava tão distraída que nem percebi quando um papel caiu em minha mesa.

Abri.

'_ Oi, Bella._

_Você quer sair comigo um dia desses?_

_Mike'_

Suspirei, escrevendo em baixo de seu recado, tentando recusar a saída de algum modo que não o magoasse.

' Eu não sei, Mike. Não é que eu não queira, mas eu acho melhor não...'

Coloquei-o em cima da carteira dele, atrás da minha e voltei minha atenção para Edward.

Outro papel caiu na minha mesa.

' _Ah, Bella. Por favor?_

_A gente pode ir ao cinema, ou a algum restaurante ou sei lá...'_

Revirei os olhos. Como eu odiava essa insistência do Mike!

' _Acho melhor não..._'

Coloquei o papel de volta na mesa dele.

Um minuto depois outro papel foi jogado de novo na minha mesa.

' _Por que, Bella?_'

Arranquei um pedaço do papel do meu caderno.

' Porque nós somos amigos.' Escrevi simplesmente e o joguei na mesa de Mike.

Não demorei muito para receber a resposta.

' _Por favor?_'

Eu já estava cansada de tentar não magoá-lo. Agora eu séria direta, sem me importar com ele. Quando eu finalmente consigo prestar atenção em história o Mike vem me perturbar. Perfeito!

'Não.'

Mandei.

' _Por favor?_' Recebi.

' Mike, já disse que não!'

Mandei para ele.

Suspirei, apoiando minha cabeça em minha mão, mas quando olhei para cima, vi Edward parado ao lado da cadeira de Mike com o bilhete nas mãos. Droga!

_Obrigada por me ferrar, Mike._ Pensei. _Você é um ótimo amigo!_

- Sr. Newton, pode me explicar que bilhete é esse? – perguntou.

Mike olhou para mim.

- A Bella também mandou. – acusou-me.

Meu queixo caiu. Ah, que ótimo! Além de atrapalhar a primeira aula que eu entendo algo ele também me acusa de ter mandado um bilhete idiota. Argh!

Edward segurou o papel com as duas mãos, abrindo-o e o leu.

- Sr. Newton, creio que se continuar com esses bilhetes vou ter que mandá-lo para a diretoria. – disse calmamente.

- Mas a Bella me respondeu o bilhete. – disse enquanto eu o fuzilava com o olhar. – Nada mais justo que ela também ir para a enfermaria.

- Acho que tem coisas mais importantes nessa aula do que chamar a Srta. Swan para sair. – um conjunto de risadas baixas encheu a sala e percebi que todos olhavam a cena. Senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto. – Ainda mais porque o namorado dela veio deixá-la na escola hoje. Então, acho que não é muito apropriado.

Arregalei os olhos. Namorado? De onde ele tirou isso? O Jake me trouxe para a escola. Será que ele estava achando que o Jake era meu namorado? Tudo bem, as palavras Jake e namorado na mesma frase soaram meio estranhas...

- Mas... – tentei dizer, mas Mike me interrompeu.

- Bom, eu não tinha como adivinhar, não é? – disse ironicamente olhando para Edward.

- Para a diretoria, Sr. Newton.

Mike o olhou.

- Eu não era o único que estava mandando bilhete... – olhou para mim sugestivamente.

Edward respirou fundo.

- Para a diretoria. – mandou.

Mike assentiu e levantou-se, indo em direção a porta.

Jessica me olhou e riu.

- Isso foi muito estranho. Eu nunca tinha visto o Sr. Cullen assim... – sussurrou.

Assenti.

- Foi estranho mesmo. – respondi no mesmo tom baixo.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Não era um bom sinal.

- Depois vai ter que me contar sobre o seu namorado.

Olhei séria para ela.

- Eu não tenho um namorado. – afirmei simplesmente e voltei minha atenção para Edward.

* * *

- Não se esqueçam de trazer na quarta o resumo do capítulo cinco. – gritou Edward tentando falar mais alto do que os alunos conversavam entre si.

Quando o sinal bateu a primeira coisa que os todos fizeram foi pegar seu material e sair correndo pela porta. Hoje seria dia de pizza no almoço.

Já eu, esperei até que todos fossem embora, mesmo depois de Angela e Jessica me dizerem quinhentas vezes para me apressar, mas somente pedi a elas que fossem logo para o refeitório, senão a pizza acabaria bem rápido. As pessoas realmente adoram furar fila.

Quando todos já tinham saído, coloquei minha mochila no ombro e fui até a mesa de Edward, que estava olhando fixamente para uma pilha de papéis, provavelmente de deveres de casa.

- Edward?

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Oi, Bella.

- Oi. – sorri. – Hm... primeiro de tudo eu queria agradecer pelas aulas particulares, elas realmente me ajudaram muito. Eu consegui entender bastante da aula. Obrigada. – agradeci.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu percebi. Você não fazia mais aquela cara de 'Ah?' que fazia antes. – ele fez uma careta e riu. O acompanhei. – De nada. Fico feliz que tenha esteja entendendo a matéria. – disse. – Mas qual é a segunda coisa?

- Er... – mordi o lábio meio em dúvida se deveria falar ou não. Minhas bochechas provavelmente estavam vermelhas.

Edward riu e se levantou, ficando na minha frente.

- Acalme-se, Bella. Respire. – pediu ainda rindo. – Pode falar.

- Hm... Está bem, é que... – olhei para ele. – Você disse que meu _namorado_ tinha me trazido para a escola hoje. Bem, eu só queria esclarecer, já que somos _amigos_. – sorri, mas ele ficou sério. – Jacob não é meu namorado, ele é só um bom amigo.

Ele suspirou.

- Não parece pelo jeito que ele olha para você.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ele não olha de jeito nenhum para mim, Edward. – eu ri.

- Está bem, então.

Eu ri.

- Então eu já vou indo, eu não quero perder a pizza. – disse enquanto acenava e caminhava em direção a porta.

- Bella. - chamou-me.

Virei-me para ele.

- Sim?

- Posso te ver mais tarde? – perguntou sorrindo. Meu coração parou. Será que eu ia ficar assim sempre que ele me chamasse para sair, ainda que fosse como amigos?

- Claro. – sorri de volta, controlando-me.

- Está bem. Eu te pego às cinco horas, pode ser?

Assenti ainda sorrindo e saí da sala, quando senti alguém segurar meu braço.

- Bella! – disse desesperada.

Eu ri.

- O que foi, Alice?

Ela me olhou incrédula, como se eu estivesse perdendo a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Bella, não é obvio? Você acha que eu não sei? Você ia me contar quando? Hein? Hein?

Fiquei ainda mais confusa.

- Alice, se calma! – disse. – Primeiro de tudo: Do que você está falando?

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para mim sugestivamente.

- As palavras Isabella Swan, Sr. Cullen e namorados fazem você se lembrar de alguma coisa?

Ah, é claro que só podia ter alguma coisa haver com isso. Meu Deus! Quando será que ela vai esquecer isso? Alice só pode ter problemas muito sérios e desconhecidos pela ciência.

- De novo com essa história, Alice? – resmunguei.

- Eu não teria lembrado se você não tivesse ficado depois da aula com ele dentro da sala de aula, sorrindo um para o outro e...

- Alice, chega! Nós não estamos saindo, não estamos namorando, não estamos fazendo nada! Nós só nos aproximamos por causa das aulas particulares que ele vem me dando.

Alice fez uma cara de falso espanto e deu um passo para trás. Rolei os olhos.

- Estamos nervosas hoje, hein?

Dei um sorriso sarcástico a ela.

-Alice, é sério! Nós podemos parar de falar desse assunto?

- Está bem... Eu sei que você não quer me contar sobre vocês, mas está tudo bem. Eu posso conviver com a dor.

Respirei fundo e saí andando pelo corredor, ignorando a dor que senti no joelho por andar rápido demais. Ela segurou meu braço.

- Está bem, já parei, estressadinha! - revirou os olhos. – Agora vamos logo pro almoço, antes que aqueles animais acabem com a pizza.

* * *

Saí pela porta, meus olhos varrendo o estacionamento a procura de Jacob com minha picape. De repente vi meu carro entrando no estacionamento e, assim que estacionou, Jacob saiu do carro com um sorriso e correu até onde eu estava.

- Oi, Bells. – seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda. – Como foi o dia?

Fiz uma careta.

- Foi... chato. – disse enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia no meu rosto atrás da orelha. – Acabaram com a pizza toda no almoço! Eu não consegui pegar nenhum pedaço. – cruzei os braços e bufei.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

- Está estressada? – perguntou segurando uma risada.

Suspirei pesadamente jogando minhas mãos para o alto.

- Por que _todo mundo_ está me dizendo isso hoje?

Jake não agüentou e riu.

- É, você está _mesmo_ estressada. – dei um soco no seu ombro e ele fez uma cara de falsa dor. – Quando é que você ficou tão violenta? Isso doe, sabia?

Eu ri.

- Até parece, Jake. – ele riu comigo e segurou minha mão, me puxando para a picape.

Passamos pelo estacionamento lotado recebendo olhares da maioria dos alunos, alguns eu nem mesmo conhecia, e às vezes uns ' Ah, então esse é o namorado da Isabella Swan.' Ou ' Não sei como alguém tão sem graça como Isabella Swan pode estar com um gato como esse'. A maioria dos comentários era somente por que estávamos de mãos dadas, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Chegamos à picape e Jacob abriu a porta para mim. Entrei no banco do carona, com certa dificuldade, mas novamente fui ajudada por ele.

Jacob entrou no carro e deu a partida, mas antes que saíssemos, ele se virou para mim.

- O que acha de irmos a La Push?

La Push era onde Jacob vivia com seu pai, Billy. Eu realmente não me lembro de lá, isso porque eu não tenho ido lá desde que eu tinha uns quatro anos.

Por mais que eu quisesse ir com Jake, eu tinha outros planos para hoje.

- Seria ótimo, Jake. Mas eu vou sair com... a Alice as 5 horas... – disse.

- Não vamos demorar muito, no máximo uma hora. – sorriu. – Eu prometo que te trago de volta antes das cinco.

Suspirei. Jacob era bem insistente.

- Eu não sei, Jacob.

Ele fez biquinho e eu ri.

- Nós podemos encomendar pizza...

Pizza! Essas eram as palavras que eu precisava ouvir.

- Tudo bem, isso é chantagem. Você sabe que eu vou aceitar desse jeito... – brinquei.

- Essa era a minha intenção. – nós rimos.

- Está bem, eu vou. Mas vai ter que levar para casa antes das cinco.

- Sim, senhora. – bateu continência e pisou no acelerador.

* * *

- Jacob, você devia ter cuidado com isso. – disse, enquanto o observava mexer no motor da moto.

Ele olhou para mim por cima do ombro e bufou.

- Bells, eu não sou tão desastrado como você. – ele riu.

O fuzilei com o olhar.

- Haha, muito engraçado. – disse mordendo um pedaço de pizza.

Estávamos na garagem de Jacob, ele consertando sua moto – que eu nem sabia que tinha. Tínhamos pedido uma pizza, como ele me prometera, e era assim que estávamos até agora: comendo e concertando motores.

Jacob riu e se levantou, pegando uma flanela e limpando suas mãos nela. Sentou-se do meu lado e passou um de seus braços pelos meus ombros. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Senti Jacob sorrir, mas não me importei muito com isso.

- Sabe, você devia vir mais vezes. – disse.

- É claro, Jake. Foi muito divertido.

Ele suspirou.

- Já estava me esquecendo de que você tem que ir. – murmurou, sua voz soando um pouco triste.

- Ah, é verdade. – me desvencilhei do braço de Jake com cuidado, beijei sua bochecha e me levantei. – Vamos?

* * *

Desci as escadas correndo o mais rápido que eu podia por causa do meu tornozelo torcido quando ouvi a buzina do volvo de Edward lá fora, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de pentear meu cabelo e pegar meu casaco. Coloquei a escova na mesa da sala e saí pela porta ofegando. Fui até onde o carro, onde Edward esperava encostado com os braços cruzados. Simplesmente lindo.

- Oi, Edward. –disse ainda ofegando. Ele riu.

- Você parece cansada. – observou. – Estava correndo? Eu cheguei cedo demais? Desculpe por te apressar, ainda mais porque você está com o tornozelo machucado e...

Eu ri. Ele era sempre tão preocupado...

- Edward, eu estou bem. – sorri. – Eu só estava correndo porque eu voltei a pouco tempo da casa de um amigo.

Ele ficou sério.

- Jacob? – perguntou secamente. Eu revirei os olhos e assenti. Ele somente murmurou um 'Hm'.

- Por que tanta implicância com ele? – perguntei. Realmente não existiam motivos para ele agir assim.

- Não é nada. Vamos?

Olhei para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas acabei deixando para lá e assentindo.

Entramos no carro e Edward pisou fundo no acelerador, como sempre fazia. Olhei para ele.

- Sabe que agora eu já estou quase acostumada com a velocidade que você dirige? – ele riu.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Nem tanto, mas assusta um pouco. – disse. – Parece que você pode bater a qualquer hora.

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo.

Ficamos alguns segundos em um silêncio confortável, mas ele logo foi quebrado por Edward.

- Qual a sua cor favorita? – olhou para mim.

- Verde. – respondi rapidamente olhando para seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Abaixei a cabeça, percebendo o que tinha dito. Droga! – Quer dizer, eu não tenho uma preferida.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Mas você não acabou de dizer que era verde?

- É, mas...

- Mas...? – incentivou-me a continuar.

- Eu não sei qual é a minha cor favorita. Eu mudo a cada dia...

Ele sorriu, agora alternando olhares entre a estrada e eu.

- E a de hoje é verde?

- Não! – disse rápido demais. – Quer dizer, não. Eu... acho que falei verde só por falar.

- Certo, agora eu estou confuso. – ele riu. – Então... qual é a de hoje?

- Acho que marrom.

- Marrom? – perguntou, surpreso.

- Por quê? Qual o problema?

- Nenhum... – ele disse devagar. – É só que as pessoas não costumam gostar de marrom.

Eu ri.

- É, eu sempre soube que eu era anormal.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você não é anormal, Bella. Você é diferente. – ele sorriu. – Diferente de um jeito bom.

Tinha certeza que nessa hora meu rosto devia estar mais do que vermelho. E por mais que eu não devesse, eu fiquei feliz por ter recebido um elogio dele.

* * *

O telefone tocava a mais de dois minutos e Charlie ainda estava sentado no sofá assistindo a uma reprise de algum jogo de baseball. O tempo estava quente, por mais impossível que parecesse para a pequena e chuvosa Forks, estava quente.

Três semanas já tinham se passado e agora eu já estava sem a bota ortopédica. Edward ainda dizia que eu devia tomar cuidado e se preocupava _bem_ mais do que o necessário comigo. Ele era maravilhoso.

Edward. Acho que eu poderia defini-lo como meu melhor amigo – e professor, diga-se de passagem -, assim como Jacob e Alice. Eu tinha passado muito tempo com eles nessas últimas três semanas. Mas com Edward era diferente, e eu sabia exatamente o porque. Eu não sentia só amizade por ele, por mais que ele nunca fosse sentir o mesmo por mim. Porém, ser sua amiga era uma das melhores coisas que poderia existir. Edward era extremamente atencioso e me tratava de uma maneira diferente, de uma maneira gentil. Agora nós sabíamos tudo sobre o outro, como as comidas e cores favoritas, do que nós gostamos e que Edward estava solteiro, não que eu me importe tanto com isso. Certo, acho que não enganei ninguém.

- Bells, pode atender o telefone? – disse Charlie ainda compenetrado na televisão, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Bufei.

- Mas você está do lado dele! – ele não escutou – ou fingiu que não escutou, talvez – o que eu disse e continuou assistindo ao jogo. Suspirei e fui atender o telefone. – Alô?

- _Oi, Bella!_ – disse uma voz extremamente animada no telefone. Alice.

- Oi, Alice. – murmurei e Charlie levantou sua cabeça, de um modo que conseguisse olhar para mim e sorriu. Sinceramente, eu nunca vi um pai que gostasse tanto assim da sua melhor amiga.

- _O que vai fazer hoje?_ – disse.

- Acho que nada.

- _Ótimo! Você quer passar o fim de semana aqui em casa?_ – perguntou. – _Você pode vir daqui a pouco, já que ainda é meio dia e..._

- Alice, calma! – a interrompi. – Eu ainda nem disse se eu vou ou não.

- _Mas você vem, não vem? _

Afastei o telefone de minha orelha.

- Pai, a Alice quer que eu passe o fim de semana na casa dela.

Ele sorriu.

- É claro que você pode ir.

- Okay.

Coloquei o telefone de volta no ouvido.

- Está bem, eu vou então, Alice.

Ela deu um gritinho fino.

- _Que bom! Te vejo as três horas então. Beijos _– e desligou.

Desliguei também e subi para arrumar minhas coisas.

* * *

**N/A: Tudo bem, podem me bater, me matar, fazerem o que quiserem. Desculpem! Mesmo! Eu demorei muuito dessa vez, mas dessa vez foi por uma causa justa. Eu estava em semana de provas.**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Eddie com ciúmes, Bella estressadinha, Jacob consertando motos e Alice tramando coisas... Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar _bastante!_**

**Outras coisas que eu esqueci de falar na n/a do capítulo anterior: O Edward estava falando da Alice mesmo. **

**Uma outra coisa é que pedirão pra explicar esse negócio de 'história verídica', bem, a história foi baseada em fatos reais (haha é meio estranho falar isso). Uma amiga era apaixonada pelo nosso professor, mas é só isso. A fic é só baseada nela. Mas algumas coisas que aconteceram mesmo também estão na fic.**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Deixem revieeews e obrigada pelas do capítulo anterior.**

**Beijos,**

**The OSC**

**P.s.: Duda não me mata, o capítulo já ta aqui.**

**P.s.2: Alguém já acertou o que é The OSC.**


	10. Cullens

Capítulo 10 – _Cullens_

"_- Que bom! Te vejo as três horas então. Beijos – e desligou_.

_Desliguei também e subi para arrumar minhas coisas."_

Abri meu armário e comecei a colocar roupas dentro da mochila, já que eu não era como Alice que precisava de uma mala enorme para passar dois dias. Coloquei algumas peças de frio e outras mais leves, para o caso de o fim de semana ficar extremamente quente como hoje, algo praticamente impossível para Forks.

Terminei de arrumar tudo e me joguei na minha cama, vários pensamentos já invadindo minha mente.

Comecei a pensar em como seria a família de Alice. As únicas coisas que eu sabia sobre sua família – mesmo sendo sua melhor amiga – era que Emmett era seu irmão e seus pais se chamavam Esme e Carlisle.

Nós não havíamos conversado muito sobre sua família, por que sempre que eu perguntava algo como 'Você tem outros irmãos além de Emmett?', ela sempre mudava de assunto. Eu resolvi então não perguntar mais sobre o isso, algo podia ter acontecido na família dela que ela não gostasse de mencionar e isso pudesse deixá-la triste.

Uma coisa que me incomodou um pouco foi que eu teria que passar um fim de semana inteiro sendo alvo das piadinhas de Emmett, não que eu não gostasse dele, muito pelo contrário, mas eu teria que aguentá-las ainda mais do que eu já o faço nas aulas. Pensando por outro lado, o que seria mais estranho seria passar o fim de semana na mesma casa que meu professor de Educação Física?

O barulho do toque do telefone no primeiro andar me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu me levantei e eu desci as escadas. Fui até a cozinha para atender o telefone.

- Alô?

- Bella, já está vindo? – perguntou. Alice, com certeza.

- Alice, eu acabei de arrumar minhas coisas agora. – disse revirando os olhos. – Eu não tenho o seu endereço. Pode me dar?

Alice disse seu endereço enquanto eu tentava acompanhar sua fala acelerada, anotando-o em um papel. Desliguei o telefone e subi para pegar minha mochila. Desci as escadas novamente e encontrei Charlie sentado no sofá novamente. Ele virou-se para mim.

- Já está indo?

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Bem, divirta-se. – sorriu.

- Obrigada, pai.

Entrei na caminhonete e fui em direção ao endereço que Alice me indicara.

Depois de meia hora dirigindo, entrei em uma estrada cercada de árvores por todos os lados. Comecei a achar que tinha me perdido, além do mais, eu não conhecia muito de Forks, e com a minha sorte, era bem provável.

Continuei seguindo a estrada até que cheguei ao que menos esperava. Está bem, eu sabia que a família de Alice tinha uma boa – ótima, se é que posso dizer – situação financeira, mas isso era demais. Eu realmente não sei o que eu esperava, mas com certeza não era isso.

Uma casa, que mais parecia ser uma mansão ou algo do tipo, erguia-se em um espaço amplo entre as altas árvores que a cercavam. Tinha três andares e era toda branca. Sua arquitetura era detalhada com traços suaves nos cantos e nas varandas, dando certa leveza a casa.

Do lado esquerdo da casa tinha uma grande porta, que eu julguei ser a garagem. Se a casa já é desse jeito, eu nem quero imaginar os carros que eles têm...

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei em Forks tive vergonha da minha picape, já que ela estava estacionada na frente _dessa_ 'casa'.

Desci da minha picape devagar, eu podia jurar que minhas mãos estavam tremendo, e fui em direção à portada frente. Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

Ouvi alguns barulhos do lado de dentro até que ouvi o barulho da chave e a porta sendo aberta. Foi quando eu tive a melhor visão da minha vida e que eu nunca pensei que iria ter.

Eu não sabia como o meu rosto estava naquela hora, eu estava chocada, surpresa, extasiada e acima de tudo sem ar.

Edward Cullen – vulgo meu melhor amigo e professor – estava diante de mim.

_Sem. Camisa._

Edward Cullen S-e-m C-a-m-i-s-a.

Edward Cullen S-e-m C-a-m-i-s-a.

Edward Cullen _sem camisa_ na minha frente.

Edward Cullen _sem camisa_ na minha frente atendendo à porta.

Edward Cullen _sem camisa_ na minha frente atendendo à porta na casa da _Alice_.

Espera! O QUE?

- B-bella? – Edward perguntou trazendo-me de volta do meu tranze, e eu podia jurar que seus olhos iriam sair das suas órbitas pela sua expressão.

- Edward? – perguntei tentando alternando olhares entre o seu rosto e seu abdômen definido. Agradeci mentalmente ao milagroso dia quente de Forks.

Forcei-me a fixar meu olhar em seu rosto, respirei fundo – me pergunto quanto tempo fiquei sem respirar- e fiz a pergunta mais obvia:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Bella, eu moro aqui.

E fui quando eu vi tudo se encaixando na minha cabeça.

Edward _Cullen_

Emmett_ Cullen_.

Alice _Cullen_.

_Ela nunca falava sobre a sua família comigo._

_Por isso ela ficava toda animada quando ela nos via juntos na sala de aula._

_Por isso todos aqueles olhares._

_Ela sabia onde Edward estava todas as vezes que saímos._

Eu ainda estava colocando todas as peças juntas com meu olhar fixo em Edward quando eu a vi descendo as escadas correndo.

- Bella! – ela me abraçou. Abracei-a de volta, ainda com os olhos fixos nos de Edward, que também não perdiam o contato com os meus.

Alice se distanciou de mim e me olhou confusa. Ela acompanhou meu olhar até _ele_ e seu queixo caiu. Eu só não sabia se ela estava realmente surpresa ou ela era uma ótima atriz.

- Edward! Vai colocar uma camisa! Eu não quero que a Bella te veja assim. – ela colocou suas mãos na cintura. – Ela vai ficar com trauma pelo resto do fim de semana.

_Para mim não seria trauma nenhum._

Edward a olhou.

- P-pelo resto do fim de semana?- gaguejou.

Alice o ignorou e pegou a minha mão.

- Vamos, Bella. Eu vou te apresentar aos meus pais. Você não precisa ficar aqui falando com meu _irmão_.

_Irmão_.

_Irmão_.

_Irmão_.

_Irmão_.

_Irmão_.

A palavra martelava na minha cabeça sem parar enquanto eu deixava Alice me conduzir como uma boneca de pano para o que eu deduzi como sua sala de estar. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar que eles eram irmãos. Irmãos.

- Mãe, pai, essa é a Bella.

Sorrindo diante de nós estavam os pais de Alice, Esme e Carlisle. Sua mãe era linda e muito parecida com Alice. Seu rosto em forma de coração era contornado por seus cabelos castanhos claro que iam até seus ombros. Era magra e não muito alta.

Seu pai, igualmente bonito, tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos. Era alto, mas não como Emmett, tinha traços fortes e tinha a pele bem branca, assim como o resto de sua família. Olhando para ele eu tive a confirmação de que Alice e Edward eram _realmente_ irmãos. Carlisle era _muito_ parecido com Edward.

Esme foi a primeira a falar.

- Olá, Bella. Alice falou muito de você. – andou até mim e me deu um abraço que retribui. Ela sorriu.

- Olá. Bella. – Carlisle apenas acenou com a cabeça. Murmurei um "olá" enquanto Esme saia do meu lado e voltava para onde estava Carlisle e o abraçava.

Alice se virou para mim.

- Então, vamos... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Emmett que entrou na sala gritando.

- Bella! – ele correu até mim e me prendeu em um de seus abraços de urso, me girando no ar.

Meu rosto deveria estar mais do que vermelho agora por ele estar fazendo isso na frente dos seus pais e, obviamente, por que eu estava sem ar.

- Emmett... não consigo.. respirar. – murmurei com todo o fôlego que eu tinha.

Ele me colocou no chão e riu, saindo da sala. Vai entender...

Ouvi Alice suspirar e me virei para ela. Ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou escada a cima. Tive que tomar cuidado para não tropeçar pela escada enquanto ela praticamente me puxava. Meu braço já estava começando a doer.

Paramos quando chegamos no topo da escada, onde Alice soltou minha mão e começou a andar bem mais devagar.

O corredor por onde passávamos era bem longo e largo, com várias portas.

- Ali é o quarto dos meus pais. – disse apontando para a porta à esquerda enquanto ainda continuávamos andando. – E aquele é o do Emmett. – apontou para outra porta, desta vez à direita. – O meu quarto fica no final do corredor.

Continuamos andando pelo corredor quando uma porta se abriu. Prendi a respiração.

Edward saiu dela – desta vez, infelizmente, vestindo uma camisa de mangas curtas cinza – e, assim que nos viu, sorriu. Tive que prender um suspiro.

- E ali é o quarto do Edward. – Alice disse apontando para a porta atrás do mesmo. – Eu, sinceramente, não sei por que ele ainda mora aqui se ele tem perfeitas condições de morar sozinho. A mesma coisa para o Emmett, - disse dando de ombros. – mas eu sempre soube que ele era um bebezão.

Edward revirou os olhos e riu. Olhou para mim.

- Oi, Bella. – sorriu _aquele_ sorriso torto e foi impossível não sorrir também.

- Oi.

Ele passou por nós ainda sorrindo e bagunçou o cabelo de Alice, descendo as escadas logo em seguida.

Alice suspirou arrumando seus cabelos curtos e pegando meu braço e continuando a andar.

Chegamos à última porta do corredor que foi aberta por Alice logo em seguida.

Seu quarto praticamente gritava 'Alice'. E era rosa. Muito rosa.

Sua cama, que era bem grande, se é que posso dizer, coberta por uma colcha branca e rosa, ficava no centro do quarto com dois criados mudos brancos de cada lado dela. De frente para sua cama ficava uma televisão de plasma de pelo menos 40 polegadas. Do lado esquerdo do quarto ficavam uma fileira grande de armários e uma porta, que eu assumi ser o banheiro. Do outro lado ficava uma grande janela, que no momento estava aberta, uma escrivaninha branca com um notebook em um canto e uma luminária rosa grande e uma poltrona ao lado de um abajur e de uma estante. As paredes eram todas pintadas de um rosa claro.

Gostaria de ressaltar que meu quarto não é nem a metade do de Alice e que eu ainda tenho que dividir meu banheiro com Charlie. É, a vida é injusta às vezes.

Ela entrou nele primeiro e fez sinal com a cabeça para que eu a seguisse e assim o fiz. Ela fechou o quarto atrás de si.

Alice sentou-se na sua cama e me disse para colocar a minha mochila na poltrona.

- Wow, Alice, seu quarto é lindo... e rosa.

Ela riu.

- Obrigada? – ela olhou para mim. – E então, Bella, o que quer fazer agora? Nós podemos assistir um filme, ou podemos fazer as unhas, ou eu posso fazer seu cabelo ou...

- Calma, Alice!– eu ri.

Isso me lembrou do porque eu estava brava com ela quando eu cheguei.

- Na verdade, Alice... – comecei. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela assentiu franzindo o cenho.

Respirei fundo.

- Por que você não me contou que o Ed... Sr. Cullen era seu irmão?

Ela não pareceu pensar muito para responder.

- Você nunca me perguntou... – deu de ombros.

Suspirei e me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

- É por isso que você nunca falava da sua família? Por que você não queria que eu soubesse que o Sr. Cullen era seu irmão?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Bella, pode o chamar de Edward. Eu sei muito bem para onde ele foge quando eu não encontro ele em casa...

Olhei para ela, ignorando o que ela disse.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Ela levantou-se da cama e andou até a porta perto de seus armários e a abriu, me dando a confirmação de que ali era seu banheiro, e entrou nela. Fui até ela.

- Alice! – gritei batendo na porta.

Bufei.

Alguns segundos depois ela abriu a porta do banheiro trazendo uma caixa branca nas mãos.

- Por que não deixa me fazer suas unhas enquanto você me faz todas as perguntas que quiser? – disse balançando a caixa branca na minha frente.

Suspirei.

- Ótimo.

Alice deu um gritinho e me puxou para sentar na sua poltrona. Ela pegou a cadeira da escrivaninha e se sentou na minha frente abrindo a caixa e pegando um esmalte vermelho sangue. Acho que de algum modo eu já sabia que eu iria ser sua boneca esses dias, então achei melhor não argumentar sobre as suas escolhas de esmaltes, por mais chamativos que fossem.

- Então... – ela disse.

- Então era por causa do Edward que você não falava da sua família? Por que você não queria que eu descobrisse que ele era seu irmão?

Ela olhou para mim, sua expressão indignada.

- É claro que não!

Bufei.

- Pensei que estávamos sendo francas aqui. – disse. Ela rolou os olhos. – Tudo bem, eu sei que você não vai me responder essa pergunta mesmo – ela riu – mas...

Ela me olhou.

- Mas...?

- Você sabia de como eu hm... me... sentia por ele. Você não contou nada para ele, não é?

Ela riu.

- Claro que não, Bella. Que tipo de amiga você acha que eu sou? – eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, mas preferi não comentar. – Vocês são tão fofos juntos.

Fechei minha boca para não deixar sair algo muito _bonito _que eu queria dizê-la.

- Alice, eu não... nós não... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Nós não estamos _juntos_. Nós somos amigos. Será que você pode aceitar isso?

Alice gargalhou.

- Mas você queria ser bem mais que isso.

- Alice! – praticamente gritei.

- Bella, Bella... A culpa não é minha se você tem segundas intenções com o meu irmão, seu professor, seu "amigo", ou como você queira chamar. Você só tem que encarar os fatos.

Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça em um dos braços da poltrona com a mão que Alice já havia pintado. Alice gritou.

- Bella! Eu acabei de pintá-las. Quer estragar meu trabalho? – bufei e coloquei a minha mão de volta no meu colo. Claro, a última coisa que eu queria era estragar esse esmalte pouco chamativo.

Ficamos alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável enquanto ela terminava de passar o esmalte nas minhas unhas.

Eu não tinha ficado chateada com nenhuma das palavras de Alice, por que tanto eu quanto ela sabíamos que eram verdade. Eu estava apaixonada pelo Edward. Talvez fosse melhor se eu não tivesse me aproximado dele e... não. Isso foi a pior coisa que eu já pensei. Apesar dele não gostar de mim do jeito que eu gosto, a amizade dele é uma das coisas mais importantes pra mim, assim como a de Jacob ou a de Alice. Ele é tão gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão divertido que eu esqueço que ele é meu professor. Fora da sala de aula, ele não era o professor de história bonitão da escola. Ele era o _meu_ Edward... Quer dizer, ele era o meu amigo. Isso, amigo. E eu o amava. Droga. Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo, gentil, educado, divertido, charmoso, sexy e droga! Estou divagando de novo.

Pergunto-me como eu pude ser tão burra. No meu primeiro dia de aula eu ouvi o sobrenome deles. Cullen. Como eu fui tão idiota a ponto de não ligar os sobrenomes de Alice e Edward? Isso me lembra algo que eu queria perguntar desde que conheci Alice.

- Alice...Você se lembra dos meus primeiros dias de aula quando você me disse que não tinha amigas?

Ela suspirou e me olhou.

- E você quer saber o porquê, não é? – assenti levemente. – As garotas só se aproximam de mim por interesse. – eu a olhei confusa. – Meus irmãos. – ela me deu um sorriso triste, mas que logo depois se tornou alegre de novo. – Mas aí eu conheci você e soube que você não era como as outras putas, quer dizer, garotas que já tentaram se aproximar de mim. Até porque nós só nos conhecemos por que você caiu e eu te ajudei. – nós rimos e eu a abracei.

- Obrigada. – disse a ela.

- Pelo que? – murmurou.

- Não sei, só... por ser minha amiga. – sorri.

-Bom, então eu acho que devo agradecer também. – ela riu e se afastou. – Mas sério, eu realmente espero que não tenha estragado nenhuma unha.

.

.

.

Ouvimos batidas na porta

- Alice, Bella? – reconheci a voz de Emmett atrás da porta e ele logo colocou sua cabeça na fresta que abriu. – Mamãe falou que quer todo mundo lá em baixo pro jantar.

Tínhamos ficado mais de quatro horas no quarto de Alice, escutando musica, conversando e chorando enquanto assistíamos 'Marley e Eu'. O tempo passou tão rápido que eu quase me esqueci da hora.

- Já vamos descer, Emm. – Alice disse.

- A Dona Esme disse '_imediatamente_'. Você quer contrariá-la? - ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha para sua irmã.

Alice levantou da cama em um pulo e me puxou pela mão.

- Tem razão. Vamos, Bella.

Descemos as escadas seguidas por Emmett, que ria cada vez que eu tropeçava nos degraus.

Seguimos para a sala de jantar onde Esme e Carlisle já estavam sentados cada um em uma ponta da mesa e Edward, que tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto da grande janela que dava para o jardim enquanto passava uma mão calmamente por seus cabelos bronze, do lado direito da mesma. Alice e Emmett saíram correndo e sentaram no lado oposto à Edward, deixando a cadeira ao seu lado vazia. Suspirei. Obvio, como não imaginei que fariam isso?

Puxei a cadeira ao lado de Edward e, ao ouvir o som da cadeira, ele se virou para mim e sorriu torto. Foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

- Oi, Bella. – disse ainda sorrindo.

- Oi.

Ele abaixou o olhar para minhas unhas recém-pintadas de vermelho e riu.

- Alice já te fez de boneca?

Eu ri e abaixei a cabeça envergonhada por ele ter notado algo em mim – algo tão minúsculo como as minhas unhas. Eu sei, eu sou patética.

Levantei a cabeça novamente e olhei para Alice.

- Não foi a primeira vez.

Ela mostrou a língua para mim e eu e Edward compartilhamos uma risada.

Ouvimos Esme pigarrear.

- Podem se servir, queridos.

Todos nos servimos com a comida de Esme, que por sinal estava maravilhosa, e começamos a comer em silêncio. Até que Emmett o quebrou.

- Alice, você ficou sabendo que o Clube de Teatro da escola vai fazer a peça 'Peter Pan'?

Ela assentiu.

- Sabe, eu acho que você tem a altura certa para ser a Tinker Bell, por que você não tenta o papel? – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Vi o rosto de Alice passar por um forte tom de vermelho e voltar ao normal. Ela devolveu o mesmo sorriso a Emmett.

- Por que _você_ não tenta o papel. Você é muito mais mulherzinha que eu.

Eu vi boca de Emmett se abrir em um perfeito 'O' enquanto eu tentava segurar a risada. Edward parecia estar na mesma situação que eu.

- Alice e Emmett Cullen, o que eu disse sobre xingamentos? –Esme perguntou, autoritária.

Os dois suspiraram.

- Foi ele que começou, mãe. – Alice disse e Emmett a fulminou com o olhar. Qualquer um que estivesse naquela sala e não os conhecesse diria que eles tinham 8 anos.

- Não importa. – Carlisle interviu.

- Eu peço desculpas pela minha irmã que não consegue controlar a sua boca grande, pai. – Emmett disse.

- Emmett! – Esme lhe deu um olhar que eu, particularmente, tive um pouco de medo.

- O que? É verdade! Ela tem uma boca grande, mas eu não fico falando por ai...

Alice olhou para sua mãe e sorriu.

- Verdade, mãe. O Emmett é um babaca, mas... espera, eu fico falando por ai, sim. – sorriu diabolicamente para ele.

Eu devia estar muito vermelha de tanto segurar a risada quando ouvi a de Edward ecoar pela sala. Eu o senti chegar perto de mim e falar no meu ouvido:

- Espero que não esteja assustada, mas todos os dias aqui são assim.

Olhei para ele, minha expressão fingindo espanto.

- Sério?

Ele gargalhou.

-Pensei que soubesse onde estava se metendo quando resolveu ser amiga de algum membro dessa família. – foi a minha vez de rir.

- Está bem, da próxima vez _você_ me ajuda a escolher os meus amigos.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu estava me incluindo no '_amiga de algum membro dessa família_', sabia?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Hm... Não sabia que você tinha um lado crianção também.

Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás rindo e colocou uma de suas mãos na minha. E, _novamente_, foi como se sentisse uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Ignorei-a.

Ele logo a tirou dali e me olhou.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – piscou e eu ri.

Fomos tirados da nossa 'bolha' pelo pigarro de Carlisle que olhou para Edward, chamando sua atenção. Eles trocaram olhares por alguns segundos como se estivessem conversando silenciosamente. Edward assentiu para ele – e eu posso dizer que eu estava completamente perdida nessa 'conversa' deles – e virou-se para mim, dando-me um sorriso calmo. Sorri.

Virei-me para frente para ver Esme ainda brigando com Alice e Emmett e suspirei. Ainda bem que eles não viram a nossa 'conversa', se não teriam um novo assunto para as piadinhas.

**Edward's Pov**

Assim que o jantar acabou eu soube que teria uma conversa com Carlisle. E o pior é que eu não posso evitar isso. Eu teria que lhe contar a verdade, por mais absurdo que fosse.

Alice e Bella tinham ido para a sala para assistir algum programa na televisão, Emmett tinha subido para seu quarto para ligar para Rosalie e Esme ainda estava na cozinha. Quando todos já tinham terminado de comer, Carlisle se levantou e foi até seu escritório, seguido por mim, e era onde estávamos agora.

Sentei-me em uma de suas poltronas de couro marrom ao seu lado. Ele me olhou.

- Quer me explicar o que foi aquilo?

Eu suspirei.

- Eu... não sei. – eu estava me sentindo como um adolescente de novo. Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer, mas eu sabia que eu também não iria conseguir sair dessa sem dizer a verdade.

Carlisle se virou para mim.

- Não sabe ou não quer dizer?

Hesitei.

- Edward, eu sei o que vi. Eu já vi você assim antes. – aquilo me atingiu como uma bala. Eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.

- Eu... não sei o que aconteceu comigo. – confessei. – Eu não sei como eu deixei chegar a esse ponto. Mas eu... não consigo ficar longe dela. – suspirei encostando minhas costas na cadeira e deixando minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos. – Eu sei que depois do que aconteceu eu nunca mais me deixei levar assim por ninguém, mas é diferente agora. – ele me olhou com aquele olhar compreensivo. – Eu sei que é errado. Ela é minha aluna, mas eu não consigo me afastar. Eu não _quero_ me afastar.

Carlisle colocou sua mão em meu ombro.

- Filho, eu não sei que conselho te dar. Mas... – hesitou. – Você sabe que se vocês forem pegos você vai ter que lidar com as conseqüências, não é?

Suspirei.

- Não é como se nós estivéssemos juntos.

Carlisle franziu o cenho.

- Eu sei o que eu sinto por ela. – disse. – Naquele dia em que eu cheguei mais tarde em casa eu estava com ela. Você sabe que eu tenho dado aulas particulares para ela, não é? - ele assentiu, sua feição agora séria. – Ela se machucou e eu a levei para o hospital. – ele abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas o cortei já sabendo o que era. – Era o seu dia de folga. – ele assentiu.

- Naquele dia eu a conheci melhor. Ela não é como as outras alunas, pai. – suspirei. – Ela tem sua própria personalidade. Ela não se deixa levar pelas outras pessoas. Ela é inteligente, bem, talvez não muito em história. – ele riu e eu o acompanhei. – E ela não parece de jeito nenhum ter dezessete anos. Ela gosta dos clássicos, tanto na leitura ou na música. Ela é responsável, determinada, gentil, e ela fica ainda mais linda quando cora... – Droga, acho que falei demais.

Carlisle riu.

- Sim,eu acho que você está bem ciente dos seus sentimentos por ela.

- Sim, de certo modo. – assumi. – Quando eu estou perto dela eu nunca sei o que vai acontecer, ela é totalmente imprevisível. Ela me faz ver as coisas de um jeito diferente e me faz esquecer que eu sou seu professor. – eu ri, mas logo depois fiquei sério de novo. – Mas... o que nós temos não é nada além de amizade. Bem, pelo menos eu sei que _ela_ não se sente assim.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu o olhei, confuso.

- Não pareceu pelo o que eu vi. – eu bufei. Não tinha jeito de a Bella gostar de mim _desse_ jeito. Era loucura.

Ele suspirou.

- Olha, Edward, eu não vou dizer que aprovo isso, mas... se é o que você quer, bom, eu só vou dizer para ter cuidado. Você sabe que Bella tem dezessete anos e sempre vai ter alguém da idade dela tentando algo com ela, e eu acho que a coisa certa a fazer seria deixá-la ir. – ele me olhou, sua expressão transtornada. – Eu não quero te ver _daquele_ jeito novamente.

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava certo em cada palavra que disse. Mais cedo ou mais tarde algum garoto daquela escola – dos vários interessados nela – a convidaria para sair e eu sabia que teria que deixá-la ir, mesmo que ela não fosse nada além de minha amiga. E eu, por mais que tentasse esconder, sofreria. _De novo._

_._

**N/A: Eu nem sei por onde começar. **

**Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa.**

**Pareço desesperada? Bem, é verdade. **

**Eu sei que demorei séculos, não, milênios para escrever mas aconteceram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Provas, fiquei doente, perdi um parente, mais provas, estréia de eclipse, viajei, provas, robsten beijando em Montreal (melhor dia da VIIDA, e sério, não da pra escrever em um dia desses), amanhecer **_**talvez**_** gravado no rio, mais provas e blábláblá. Enfim, não deu pra escrever e ainda teve a falta de criatividade que eu prefiro não comentar.**

**E para uma das perguntas mais feitas: Não, eu não vou parar com a fic.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, por que eu gostei (:**

**Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews mesmo quando eu não merecia.**

**Beijos,**

**The OSC.**

**P.s.: Podem me xingar nas reviews, eu mereço.**

**P.s.2: Eu quero ter a Alice e o Emmett como irmãos, especialmente se eles forem super crianções. **

**P.s.3: No próximo capítulo (que eu acho que não vou demorar muito a escrever) vai ter muuito mais Beward e algumas explicações sobre o "passado" do Edward.**


	11. Edward

Capítulo 11- _Edward_

Depois do jantar _diferente_ com a família de Alice, ela me arrastou para a sala dizendo que queria ver a reprise de um episódio da série 'Glee' que ela amava.

Sentamos no sofá enquanto ela ligava a televisão e colocava no canal. O episódio começou e eu logo percebi que já tinha o visto. Era o episódio 'Balada' em que a personagem Rachel Berry se apaixona por seu professor. Bufei e a fuzilei com os olhos. Ela apenas sorriu para mim e soprou um beijo. Idiota.

Ficamos assistindo a série até umas nove da noite, já que era uma maratona, quando Edward entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá ao meu lado, sua expressão triste e transtornada. Virei-me para ele franzindo o cenho, como em uma pergunta silenciosa. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e me deu um sorriso fraco.

- Bella, eu vou lá em cima falar com a minha mãe. Não vou demorar muito. Você vai ficar bem? – Alice disse já se levantando e indo em direção as escadas.

Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer, mas assenti de qualquer maneira. Segui seus passos com o olhar até ela desaparecer no topo da escada. Virei-me para Edward.

- Então, vai me contar o que está te chateando? – ele suspirou.

- Não é nada de mais. – disse quase em um sussurro. – Eu... tive uma conversa com Carlisle que me lembrou umas coisas, só isso.

Essa era a primeira vez que eu via Edward desse jeito. Ele nunca me pareceu tão inseguro como agora.

- Quer conversar? – disse hesitando. Ele riu baixo.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. De verdade.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Não, não está. – disse tocando seu braço. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa, certo? – ele riu denovo.

- Você tem mesmo dezessete anos? – disse. – Parece que você é a adulta aqui. – foi a minha vez de rir.

- É o que a minha mãe sempre diz. – sorri. Ele riu mais ainda, mas logo ficou sério e fixou seu olhar na porta. Levantou-se.

- Vamos. – foi em direção a porta enquanto eu o seguia.

Saímos da casa e fomos os fundos da mesma, onde ficava um pequeno jardim. Ele sentou-se em um banco, dando tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado. Sentei-me.

- Eu não acho que deveria estar te contando isso. – suspirou. – Já faz muito tempo que aconteceu.

Ajeitei-me no banco de modo que pudesse estar de frente para ele.

- Se te preocupa tanto é claro que você deveria. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Certo. – disse – Não sei por onde começar.

- Hm.. – comecei tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão. – Pode me contar como se fosse um fato histórico sabe, como na escola. Deve ficar mais fácil desse jeito.

Ele me olhou chateado.

- Fato histórico? Bella, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

Franzi o cenho.

- O que? Eu... – só então percebi que a frase não tinha ficado com o significado que eu imaginava. – Oh! Não! Eu não queria dizer desse jeito, eu estava só... – eu já devia estar corando em uns mil tons de vermelho.

Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás, rindo.

- Relaxe, Bella. Eu estava só brincando. – olhou-me e começou.- Edward Cullen tinha apenas dezesseis anos e já estava no último ano da LA High.

Eu ri.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me contar desse jeito. – ele riu. – LA High? Vocês moravam em Los Angeles? – ele assentiu. – Você pulou dois anos do colegial? – ele assentiu novamente, rindo dessa vez, mas seu semblante logo ficou sério.

- Eu tinha dezesseis anos e estava terminando o High School. Apesar de ser mais novo e ter as notas perfeitas por causa do meu sonho de ser professor, eu era popular e jogava no time de futebol americano da escola. Também saía com várias garotas mais velhas, o que fazia com que os garotos mais velhos que eu chamava de "amigos" me achassem _legal_. – bufou. – Bem, na verdade tinha um propósito para eu sair com várias garotas. Eu queria impressionar uma em especial. Tanya Denali. – seu rosto ficou ainda mais sério.

- Tanya era o sonho de consumo de qualquer garoto daquela escola. Era alta, loira, tinha os olhos verdes e era a chefe das líderes de torcida, além de ser a garota mais popular da escola. – me senti meio mal com isso. Como eu podia competir com essa tal de Tanya? Não que eu achasse que tivesse competição, claro.

"Um dia, Tanya veio falar comigo no vestiário no final do treino de futebol americano. Ela me perguntou por que eu nunca a chamei para sair. Eu me lembro de estar com um sorriso enorme no rosto, vendo que meu plano tinha realmente funcionado. Naquele mesmo dia, eu a chamei para sair.

Nós saímos por duas semanas quando eu a pedi em namoro e ela aceitou. Desse dia em diante nós nos tornamos o casal mais popular da escola. Íamos às melhores festas do colégio, conhecíamos todos e nós até ganhamos como 'Rei e Rainha do Baile de Outono'. Eu já até a tinha apresentado a minha família e todos gostavam dela. Exceto por Alice, que mesmo com onze anos sempre a odiou. Ela dizia que ela não era boa o suficiente para mim e que ela iria me machucar. Eu queria ter a ouvido mais...

Depois da semana sem aulas do Ano Novo, a professora de Francês teve um filho e estava de licença à maternidade e imediatamente ganhamos um substituto: Jensen Baileys. Ele tinha mais ou menos uns trinta anos, mas todas as garotas eram apaixonadas por ele, mas eu achava que Tanya era a exceção.

Três meses passaram e eu e Tanya já estávamos caminhando para um relacionamento um pouco mais... hm... físico. Duas semanas depois de... bem, depois de termos dormido juntos, eu a procurei e disse que precisava falar com ela. Eu ia dizer que a amava e quando ela disse que também precisava falar comigo eu achei que ela iria fazer o mesmo. No horário do almoço combinamos de nos encontrar atrás do ginásio. Ela chegou lá mais nervosa do que o normal e disse algo que não esperava ouvir. Ela me disse que estava grávida.

Eu fiquei eufórico e a disse que era impossível, já que tínhamos nos protegido. Ela disse que a camisinha deveria ter furado ou algo assim. Apesar de estar muito assustado, eu tinha ficado feliz por isso e já estava me imaginando como pai. Eu queria aquela criança, Bella. Eu já tinha até ido em casa com Tanya e contado para Esme e Carlisle. Eles não aceitaram muito bem de início, mas logo depois até ficaram um pouco felizes com a notícia, pois conheciam Tanya muito bem desde que começamos a namorar e sabiam que tínhamos condições para criar essa criança. Alguns dias depois Tanya me deu a pior notícia: disse que iria tirá-la. Disse que não podia contar aos seus pais que estava grávida. Eu surtei com isso e tentei a convencer do contrário, mas ela não mudou de ideia.

Era uma sexta feira quando a ouvi falar com Kate, sua irmã que era a única de sua família que sabia de tudo, que o bebê tinha quase dois meses e precisava tirá-lo imediatamente porque sua barriga já começava a crescer e seus pais já estavam percebendo que ela tinha engordado. Eu não liguei muito para aquilo, achei que ela só estivesse mentindo para convencer a irmã a ajudá-la com o aborto, o que eu ainda tentava convencê-la de não fazer. No final do mesmo dia eu tinha esquecido meu livro na sala de francês e voltei para buscá-lo na sala quando eu vi Tanya e o Sr. Baileys se beijando através do vidro da sala. Eu não pude acreditar naquilo. Mas o pior veio depois. Ele se abaixou e colocou a mão na barriga praticamente lisa dela e se abaixou para beijá-la.

Eu entrei na sala furioso, gritando com Tanya e pedindo explicações. Ela tentou negar, mas acabou me contando toda a verdade. Ela e o professor mantinham uma relação desde os primeiros dias em que ele chegou à escola e que o bebê tinha realmente quase dois meses e que era dele e não meu. Ela me implorou desculpas chorando e pediu, junto com o , para que eu não contasse para ninguém. Naquele dia eu fui para casa e fiquei no quarto até o dia seguinte. Eu realmente a amava, ou pelo menos achava que amava.

Depois disso eu me tornei a pessoa mais anti-social possível, tanto que até perdi meus "amigos" e passei a me concentrar ainda mais nos estudos. Alice foi quem mais me ajudou, sempre dizendo que eu não deveria sofrer por ela, já que ela não me amava realmente e que algum dia eu iria encontrar a pessoa certa.

Pouco tempo depois eu soube que Tanya resolveu contar aos seus pais sobre o bebê e sobre o verdadeiro pai uma semana depois. Ela tinha decidido a ficar com ele. Os pais dela a expulsaram de casa e ela passou a morar com o Sr. Baileys, que fora expulso da escola por seus envolvimento com uma aluna.

Algum tempo se passou e alguns dias antes da formatura quando eu tive a notícia de que Tanya tinha caído de uma escada e sofrido um aborto espontâneo. A única notícia que tive dela depois disso foi que ela tinha se mudado para Boston com o professor e estavam vivendo juntos.

Assim que sai de LA High entrei em Darthmont e daí em diante nunca mais me envolvi com ninguém, mas voltei ao meu estado normal. E tudo graças, principalmente, à Alice."

Eu estava chocada com a história. Eu não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, então eu apenas coloquei minha mão no ombro de Edward e o afaguei.

- Sinto muito.

- Obrigado. – suspirou e me olhou. – É por isso que eu estava chateado. – disse e eu franzi o cenho. – Não vê, Bella? O que estamos fazendo é errado!

Eu o olhei, incrédula e me afastei. Essa era a parte em que ele me dizia para me afastar.

- Não é o mesmo caso aqui. Não há nada de errado em sermos amigos. – tentei dizer. – Você tem uma vida fora daquela escola também.

Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu sei. E mesmo se a nossa relação fosse a mesma deles eu seria bem mais cuidadoso que ele. – ele hesitou e respirou fundo. – Desculpe, eu não quis insinuar nada.

Toquei seu ombro.

- Eu sei disso. Está tudo bem. – tentei sorrir, mas saiu meio falso.

Ele continuou com a cabeça baixa.

- Hey. – chamei-o, apertando de leve seu braço. – Estamos bem, certo?

Ele tirou o rosto das mãos, me olhando com um sorriso um pouco triste e me abraçou forte.

- Obrigado. – disse. – E... desculpe por isso tudo. – riu.

Sorri me afastando e logo sentindo falta de seus braços em volta de mim.

- Claro.

Ele sorriu triste e olhou para a casa.

- É melhor voltarmos. – assenti e me levantei.

Entramos de volta e Alice já estava na sala esparramada no sofá com um pote de pipoca nas mãos e com os olhos fixados na televisão. Sentei-me junto com Edward no outro sofá. Ela desviou os olhos da televisão e nos olhou.

- Vocês demoraram. – disse, seu olhar alternando entre nós dois. Encheu uma mão com pipoca e a colocou na boca. – O que fizeram?

Ouvi Edward suspirar do meu lado.

- Eu contei a ela sobre Tanya.

Alice sentou-se imediatamente e quase derrubando o pote de pipoca.

- Contou? – ele assentiu. – Bom, pelo menos agora ela sabe a verdade sobre a vad...

- Alice. – Edward a interrompeu.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas é verdade!

- Eu sei. – ele riu. – Mas isso já não importa mais.

Alice deu de ombros e colocou os pés em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Como quiser. – colocou mais pipoca na boca e voltou sua atenção a televisão.

Edward pigarreou, mas ela continuou olhando prestando atenção na tela.

- Vai me ignorar? – ela não se moveu. – Está bem. Vamos, Bella. – pegou minha mão e começou a me levar para as escadas, mas a mão de Alice nos parou.

- Não! – ela levantou e me abraçou. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás rindo. – Nós vamos subir. – ela o fuzilou com o olhar. – E você fica! – mandou o empurrando com uma mão.

Ele riu, mas assentiu.

Eu só tive tempo de acenar para Edward que ainda ria e depois subimos para o quarto de Alice.

.

**N/A:**** Capítulo curtinho, mas se ficasse muito grande ia ficar um pouco sem nexo, e eu queria que ele se focasse mais na história do Edward, então...**

**Devo dizer que eu tenho pena do Edward. Também devo dizer que sempre odiei a Tanya, haha.**

**Ah! O beijo está beem próximo (: Acho que vai ser no treze. **

**Uma pergunta pra vocês: eu estava pensando em mudar o nome da fic para "To Sir, With Love". É o nome de uma música que quase todo mundo já ouviu, mas nunca se lembram de onde. A música também tem uma versão cantada pelo elenco de 'Glee' ( que já deu para perceber pelo capítulo que eu sou apaixonada haha), que eu gosto bem mais do que a original. Eu acho que o nome fica perfeito para fic, mas eu quero a opnião de vocês. O que acham?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior e continuem mandando. Ah, tem muita gente adicionando a fic como favorita ou alerta. Obrigada, mas mandem reviews também! Assim o capítulo chega mais rápido já que eu já tenho um pouco dele escrito...**

**Ok, ok, chega de chantagem.**

**Beijos,**

**The OSC.**


	12. Apaixonado

Capítulo 12 – _Apaixonado_

**Edward's Pov **

**- **_Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro._

Era segunda feira de manhã e eu e Alice estávamos no meu carro indo em direção a Forks High School, infelizmente não no silêncio que eu queria, já que ela cantava alto Alejandro da Lady Gaga junto com o _cd_ que ela tinha colocado no rádio.

- Alice, quer parar com isso? São sete da manhã e você já está cantando essas músicas... – disse colocando uma mão na frente da sua boca. Ela deu um tapa na mesma.

- Algo contra? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim!

Ela deu de ombros.

-Azar o seu! – riu. - _She's not broken, she's just a baby. But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad. _– continuou cantando.

Bufei e ela riu mais alto.

- Ah, vamos lá Eddie. – comprimi os lábios pelo apelido ridículo que só ela e Emmett usavam. – Você tem que se animar. Afinal, você não quer que a Bella te veja com essa cara, não é?

Cerrei minhas mãos em punhos no volante.

- Alice, quer parar de falar essas coisas? – ela riu alto.

- Hm... Falar da Bella te deixa nervoso, não é?

Rolei os olhos.

- Claro que não.

Ela sorriu, maliciosa.

- Então me conta sobre a relação de vocês.

Eu quase parei o carro no meio da pista com aquilo. Alice era louca ou o que?

- Não temos relação nenhuma. – disse. – Não do jeito que você está pensando.

Ela suspirou e se ajeitou no banco do passageiro, estendendo a mão para trocar a música atual por Teenage Dream da Katy Perry. Rolei os olhos novamente. Não sei como ela consegue gostar desse tipo de música.

- Eu vi vocês abraçados no jardim na sexta feira pela janela da cozinha. – disse tranquilamente. Fuzilei-a com o olhar. – O que é? Fingir que eu estava falando com a mamãe estava ficando chato.

- Tudo bem, Alice. – disse e ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Mas nós não temos nada assim. Bella _nunca_ se apaixonaria por mim.

Ouvi ela rir baixo e murmurar algo como 'você é que pensa'. Ignorei.

- Sério, vocês precisam se resolver logo.

Bufei.

- Não há nada para resolver. – e realmente não tinha. – E você está se esquecendo de um detalhe importante: eu sou o professor dela.

Ela riu um pouco pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e passando os dedos entre ela.

- Isso não é problema nenhum. – afirmou cruzando os braços. – Vocês podiam ser tipo... – colocou um dedo no seu queixo, pensando. – Tipo amigos com benefícios, mas você seria o professor e ela a aluna com benefícios. – ela piscou para mim.

Fiz uma careta passando uma mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Você tem que parar de ler esses livros de adolescente.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em uma de suas mãos que estava apoiada na janela.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – disse quando eu já estava fazendo a curva para a rua da escola.

Estacionei o carro na vaga reservada para professores.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – Alice disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e saiu do carro batendo a porta de leve.

Suspirei deixando minhas costas baterem no banco do carro e escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos. Cada vez estava mais difícil esconder o que eu sentia pela Bella. Eu sabia que Emmett e Alice iriam ser discretos na escola e eu confiava neles o bastante para não contarem a ninguém. Eu só queria que Bella não descobrisse...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na janela, me fazendo saltar de susto. Por trás do vidro pude ver Lauren Mallory debruçando-se sobre a janela do carro tentando ver se havia alguém dentro.

Abri a janela.

- Bom dia, Srta. Mallory. – ela sorriu. Garota estranha...

- Bom dia, Sr. Cullen.

- Pode se afastar um pouco, por favor? – perguntei apontando para a porta do carro e ela assentiu dando um passo para trás.

Abri a porta e saí do carro, ficando de frente para ela.

- Sim?

- Eu... – ela mordeu os lábios e enrolou uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro em um dedo, provavelmente tentando ser sexy. Quase revirei os olhos, mas me controlei. – Eu queria dizer que eu estudei o fim de semana inteiro para as próximas provas de história e acho quem dessa vez vou me sair muito bem.

- Isso é ótimo, Srta. Mallory. – tentei forçar um sorriso e acho que deu certo, pois ela sorriu também.

O estacionamento já começava a ficar lotado quando eu vi Bella estacionando sua picape barulhenta. Tive que esconder um sorriso quando ela saiu da mesma e me olhou. Ela deu um meio sorriso, mas seu olhar se focou na pessoa ao meu lado e sua expressão ficou ilegível.

- A aula já vai começar, Srta. Mallory. É melhor ir. – fingi olhar meu relógio.

Ela sorriu.

- Claro. – passou a mão pelo meu ombro enquanto saia. – Até a aula, professor.

Revirei os olhos. Muito sutil...

Virei-me para onde Bella estava com sua caminhonete, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

**Bella's Pov**

Depois de ver aquela cena da Lauren com o Edward entrei no prédio da escola e fui em direção ao meu armário. Peguei os meus livros e cadernos e fui para a aula de matemática. Eu tinha sido uma das primeiras a chegar, então me sentei em uma das últimas cadeiras, jogando minha mochila do lado da mesma.

Eu não tinha certeza do que senti quando vi Edward e Lauren hoje no estacionamento. Claro que ela deveria estar tentando seduzi-lo _de novo_, mas eu não podia evitar sentir aquilo. Tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que estou com ciúmes, mas não posso evitar! Só o pensamento de ver ele com qualquer mulher – ou aluna, diga-se de passagem – já me deixa assim.

Eu tenho que parar com isso de qualquer jeito! Edward provou para mim esse tempo todo que ele não quer nada além da amizade, ainda mais com a história que me contou sobre Tanya. Além de tudo, passamos o fim de semana praticamente inteiro juntos, já que Alice resolveu ligar para Jasper e Rosalie e ela sempre dava um jeito de nos deixar sozinhos e em todo esse tempo ele foi só meu amigo. Só isso. Eu só queria parar de pensar nele assim...

.

.

.

A aula de matemática passou mais rápido do que eu esperava e quando vi já estava indo para a sala de história. Cheguei lá e a sala estava quase totalmente -me em uma das ultimas cadeiras, jogando minha mochila ao lado dela e segurando minha cabeça entre as mãos. Tudo que eu menos queria era que Edward me notasse hoje...

Alguns minutos depois as pessoas começaram a lotar a sala e logo ele também estava lá. Vi Lauren piscando para ele, que somente ignorou-a, e me segurei para não voar em cima dela. Tudo bem que eu não posso demonstrar meus sentimentos para ele, mas aguentar isso já é demais!

Os olhos de Edward varreram a sala e parou em mim, sua expressão um pouco surpresa quando me viu no fundo da sala. Desviei meu olhar imediatamente, abrindo meu caderno e começando a fazer rabiscos nele, minha expressão fechada. Qualquer coisa para não encarar aqueles olhos verdes agora...

- Bom, classe, – disse – vou entregar o dever de casa da semana passada e então podemos começar a aula. Pelo canto do olho vi que ele pegou uma pilha de papeis na mesa, - provavelmente os deveres - escreveu algo em um deles e começou a passar pelas carteiras, entregando-os.

- Bom trabalho, Srta. Swan. – disse entregando o meu e seguindo para Mike que estava sentado na carteira ao lado da minha. – Deveria se esforçar mais, Sr. Newton. –Mike resmungou quando viu a nota.

Finalmente, dei uma olhada no meu dever de casa. Arregalei meus olhos. Tinha tirado um A-, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. No final da folha tinha uma mensagem.

'_Sorria._

_E.C.'_

Tive que me segurar para não sorrir realmente e me deixei arriscar uma olhada para a frente da sala.

- Abram seus livros no capítulo 9 e...

.

.

.

No final da aula, arrumei minhas coisas o mais lento que pude, para que todos pudessem sair da sala e eu pudesse falar com Edward. Tive que enrolar ainda mais quando vi que Lauren estava "tirando uma dúvida" com ele, debruçando-se sobre a mesa de um modo que ele tivesse uma boa visão de seus seios quase saltando do seu decote. Revirei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. Ridícula.

Quando ela – finalmente – saiu da sala me levantei e fui até a mesa de Edward com os braços cruzados. Ele me olhou curioso. Sorri o sorriso mais falso que pude. Ele gargalhou e se levantou.

- Brava? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e comprimindo os lábios para reprimir o riso.

- Não é engraçado. – disse fazendo um biquinho não-típico de mim.

Ele riu mais ainda e eu congelei quando o senti passar seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxar para mais perto. Ainda bem que a porta estava fechada...

Fiquei com os olhos fixados nos dele por longos minutos que mais pareceram horas até que senti uma se suas mãos fazerem movimentos circulares na minha cintura, acariciando-me. Pigarreei e me afastei em um movimento rápido, meu rosto possivelmente atingindo um novo tom de vermelho que nunca tinha atingido antes. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-o e desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe. – disse e eu assenti levemente.

Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável por intermináveis minutos até que ele falou.

- Podemos esquecer isso? – perguntou tímido de um jeito que eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Dei um meio sorriso assentindo e o ouvi suspirar de alivio. Engoli em seco. Aquilo era o mais próximo que eu chegaria de realmente estar com Edward. Ele com certeza só agiu por impulso... ou eu fui muito atirada, não sei, mas preferi acreditar na primeira opção.

Edward virou-se para mim, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Posso... te levar em um lugar hoje à tarde? – disse. – Claro, se você não tiver dever de casa ou algo mais para fazer... Tudo bem se você não quiser também e...

Eu ri, interrompendo-o.

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer. Eu vou sim. – sorri. – Você vai me buscar? – ele assentiu.

- Quatro horas? – perguntou.

- Tudo bem... – ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor novamente. Edward pigarreou.

- Bom, é... melhor você ir. – olhou para o relógio que dizia que já estávamos ali há dez minutos.

Eu assenti, ajeitando a mochila no meu ombro e indo até a porta, não antes de tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e quase caindo de cara no chão. Escutei ele rir baixinho e não pude evitar rir também.

- Até mais tarde. – disse acenando discretamente e saindo pela porta sem esperar por uma resposta e segui para o refeitório.

.

.

.

Corri para a cozinha quando ouvi o telefone tocando. Atendi.

- Alô?

- Bella? – escutei a voz de minha mãe, Renée do outro lado da linha. Sorri mesmo sabendo que ela não podia me ver.

- Oi, mãe.

- Bella! – eu podia ouvir a animação na sua voz. Eu ri. – Como você está?

Desde que cheguei a Forks tenho falado com a minha mãe no telefone praticamente todos os dias, fora os e-mails que ela mandava quase toda semana dizendo que sentia falta do 'bebê' dela. Eu sabia desde que sai de Phoenix que ela sentiria a minha falta e eu sentiria a dela e do jeito que Renée era é claro que ela iria reagir desse jeito à minha mudança.

Minha mãe sempre foi bem... jovem. Sempre gostou dizia que eu nasci com 40 anos de idade. É claro, depois de querer fazer uma tatuagem e querer saltar de asa deltaalguém tinha que ser a adulta da família...

- Bem. – respondi. – E então, como vão as coisas na Florida?

- Estão ótimas. – ela suspirou e eu nem quis imaginar o porque. – A casa que nós compramos é linda e fica em frente à praia. Você vai adorar quando vir para cá. – pude sentir ela sorrindo do outro lado da linha. – Você vai _amar_ o seu quarto! A vista pro mar é maravilhosa e...

- Mãe, eu... eu estou gostando de morar em Forks. – a interrompi.

Minha mãe ficou em silêncio.

- Eu acho que quero morar aqui com meu pai, sabe, até o fim do High School.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. – disse com uma voz triste. – Como eu vou viver sem o meu bebê que mais parece uma adulta? Quem vai cuidar de mim?

Eu ri com suas palavras desesperadas.

- Mãe, não é como se eu fosse morar aqui para sempre. – eu ri. – Além do mais eu não vou estar sempre ai para cuidar de você.

- A realidade é dura. – sua voz dramática me fez rir de novo. – Mas, então, quem é o garoto?

Eu engasguei com o ar.

- Ga..garoto? Que garoto?

Ouvi a risada abafada de minha mãe no telefone.

- Ah, meu amor, eu te conheço muito bem para saber o que se passa com você. – ela riu de novo e eu bufei. – E então como ele é? – revirei meus olhos e continuei em silêncio. – Sim, eu também sabia que você não ia me dizer nada. – gargalhou.

- Você está muito risonha hoje, mãe. – eu ri ao mesmo tempo que ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora. Edward. – Hmm... Mãe, eu... posso te ligar mais tarde? – ouvi sua risada de novo.

- Tudo bem, vá se divertir com seu _amigo_. Depois quero os detalhes, hein. – eu abri a boca para falar, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu. - Beijos, querida. – e desligou. Realmente, minha mãe acha que é uma adolescente.

Fui para a sala pegando meu casaco em cima do sofá e saí porta afora para encontrar o motivo de todos os meus suspiros.

.

**N/A: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Gente, eu sei que eu demorei bastante, mas eu estava terminando minhas semanas de provas e não tive tempo para postar. **

**Bem, ai está o capítulo e eu queria dar uma boa notícia: o beijo é no próximo capítulo! Entããõ, agora eu vou fazer uma chantagenzinha. Se eu tiver pelo menos 20 reviews (por que eu sei pelo Story Hit quantas pessoas estão lendo a fic) até sexta (dia do professor HAHA) eu vou postar [na sexta]. **

**Ah, quanto ao nome da fic, eu resolvi deixar o mesmo nome porque alguém já fez uma com o nome "To Sir, With Love".**

**E antes que falem: sim, eu viajei nas músicas nesse capítulo, hehe.**

**Beijos,**

**The OSC.**

**P.s: _It's Brittany. Bitch._**


	13. Clareira

**.**

**N/A: Holaaaaa! Eu vou escrever antes para não estragar a emoção do capítulo, hehe. E **_**finalmente**_** o capítulo do beijo! Espero que gostem e não me matem nas reviews. E, a propósito, eu ameeei as reviews de vocês nesse capítulo! Eu adorei saber que tem gente que gosta de glee também hehe.**

**Mandem reviews ou então o próximo capítulo só vai sair beem depois, já que eu estou entrando em semana de provas anuais. Se vocês quiserem o capítulo na próxima semana, já sabem. **

**Beijos,**

**The OSC**

**P.s.: Feliz dia dos professores Edward! A Bella tem um presente pra você (:**

**P.s.2: Le Jazz Hot! ****(desculpem, mas eu **_**tive**_** que comentar isso. Chris liiindo!)**

.

.

Capítulo 13 - _Clareira_

Corri em direção ao volvo ao mesmo tempo em que Edward abriu _aquele_ sorriso torto. Sorri de volta.

- Oi. – ele disse me puxando para um abraço que retribui na mesma hora, inalando seu delicioso cheiro. Cedo demais, ele se afastou, mas, ao contrario do que eu achava, ficou calado enquanto me olhava.

- Então... – pigarreei quando comecei a me sentir desconfortável com aquilo. – Onde vamos?

Ele sorriu, mas não disse nada. Apenas segurou minha mão e contornou o carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim. Eu entrei e o observei contornar o carro. Edward somente colocou o sinto e arrancou com o carro, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Edward, o que... – comecei já frustrada, mas fui cortada por ele quando colocou um _cd _no rádio. Imediatamente reconheci a música. Barcarolle, de Tchaikovsky. Ele sabia o quanto eu gostava dessa música e que eu iria ficar calada para escutar, então ele apenas sorriu inocentemente. Argh.

Ele dirigiu em silêncio pelo resto do caminho. Entramos em uma trilha, ainda com o carro, rodeada de árvores por todos os lados.

Edward parou no acostamento e desligou o carro, saindo do mesmo para abrir a porta para mim. Sai do carro com uma expressão confusa.

Ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

- Hm... nós... vamos ter que andar um pouco.

- O que? – praticamente gritei. Eu não conseguia andar nem cinco passos sem tropeçar, ainda mais "andar um pouco", como ele disse. Eu realmente não sabia o que era o pouco dele e tão pouco queria descobrir.

Ele riu do meu desespero.

- Calma, não vamos andar muito. – sua expressão tornou-se maliciosa. – Ou você prefere que eu te carregue? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Fechei a cara no mesmo instante.

- Vamos logo. – disse e ele gargalhou me puxando para o meio das árvores.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de caminhada e muitos tropeços que não viraram caídas graças a Edward, eu parei de repente com o que vi na minha frente.

- Edward, isso é... – comecei, mas eu não tinha palavras para descrever aquele lugar.

A clareira pequena e redonda, rodeada por árvores altas e era coberta por flores silvestres – violetas, amarelas e brancas. O sol cobria todo o pequeno círculo, criando uma pequena névoa clara pelas árvores.

Maravilhada, fui para o meio da clareira e me sentei na grama, tocando com a ponta dos meus dedos as flores. Era tudo tão... lindo. Levantei minha cabeça e senti o sol queimando minha pele, coisa que mal sentia desde que saí de Phoenex.

Olhei de relance para Edward, que me encarava com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ele foi até onde eu estava e sentou-se na minha frente.

- Eu encontrei esse lugar no segundo dia em que cheguei aqui em Forks. – disse calmamente. – Eu venho aqui desde então, para ficar sozinho quando eu preciso.

Sorri.

- Esse lugar é maravilhoso. – falei olhando em seus olhos, enquanto esquecia de respirar.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – perguntou-me.

- Sim, sim. – arfei. – Desculpe.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que se deitou na grama, colocando um braço em cima de seus olhos por causa do sol. Deitei-me ao seu lado com cuidado, atordoada por tê-lo tão perto de mim.

Ficamos em um silencio confortável por alguns minutos, até que eu me sentei novamente, passando a mão por meus cabelos tentando se algum jeito arrumar ele.

Pelo canto do olho, vi ele sorrir e se sentar perto de mim. Virei para ele.

Ele me olhava de um jeito tão... doce, que era difícil lembrar de que haviam outras coisas além dele.

Não percebi que havíamos nos inclinado, aproximando nossos rostos, tanto que eu podia até contar quantos tons de verde seus olhos tinham. Olhei para seus lábios entreabertos e arfei. Como eu queria poder tocá-lo, sentir sua pele macia, _beijá-lo_... mas eu sabia que isso tudo nunca poderia acontecer. Ele não me amava, e eu, como a estúpida e idiota que sou, o amava mais do que um dia poderia explicar.

- Bella... – suspirou e colocou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto. Senti meu corpo estremecer ao seu toque.

Edward acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos enquanto se inclinava cada vez mais em minha direção.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu queria que ele me beijasse, e _como queria_, mas eu sabia que ele se arrependeria depois e diria que aquilo era um erro. Depois disso provavelmente não falaria mais comigo. Além de tudo, eu seria a única a sair machucada. Ele iria achar que eu era mais uma de suas alunas loucas e apaixonadas por ele, e a nossa amizade estaria acabada.

Ele já estava tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto, e eu não queria parar. Eu não _iria_ parar. Acima de tudo naquele momento, eu queria sentir seus lábios nos meus. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser nele bem ali na minha frente.

Eu não sabia como isso tinha acontecido, mas de repente Edward selou a distancia entre nós, encostando seus lábios macios aos meus. E foi a melhor sensação que eu já tive. Acho que eu nunca me senti como agora.

Nossos lábios passaram a se movimentar suavemente, mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia de como fazer aquilo. Eu sentia que aquele beijo tinha algo mais, que ele me beijava como se já esperasse por isso, com _amor_. Com certeza deveria ser algo da minha cabeça.

Acho que se me dissessem que algum dia eu beijaria Edward Cullen eu com certeza diria que essa pessoa estava louca! Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O quanto eu esperei por isso, o quanto eu sempre _quis_ isso.

Seus lábios eram macios e quentes contra os meus, causando as melhores sensações da minha vida. Eu tocava seu rosto, certificando-me de que aquilo não era um sonho, que era mesmo real.

A mão de Edward que estava em meu rosto desceu pelas minhas costas, parando em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele. Minhas mãos, involuntariamente, foram para seus cabelos macios, afundando-se naquele mar de cobre. Eu tentava transmitir tudo que eu sentia por ele naquele beijo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que estava o beijando, e acho que nunca fui tão feliz como agora.

O beijo foi tornando-se mais urgente. Estávamos totalmente de frente para o outro agora, nossos corpos praticamente grudados. As mãos de Edward passeavam sem rumo por minhas costas, de vez em quando subindo para acariciar meu rosto, enquanto minhas mãos em sua nuca o puxavam cada vez mais para perto de mim. Nós já estávamos ficando sem ar, então nos afastamos, arfando, para respirar, e foi quando tudo desmoronou.

Edward afastou-me, segurando meu queixo, mas logo depois o largou. Seus olhos verdes agora mostravam culpa, incompreensão. E eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Eu sabia que teria que aguentar as consequências pelo que aconteceu.

- Bella, eu... – ele começou e eu já sentia meus olhos se encherem de água. Eu sabia que eu não deveria tê-lo beijado, e agora eu estraguei tudo! Por que eu tinha que ser tão estúpida? – Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu...

Neguei com a cabeça, impedindo-o de continuar, enquanto me afastava, tentando segurar as lágrimas que já estavam quase caindo. Eu era uma idiota! Uma completa idiota! Eu devia ter pensado nas consequências, e agora seria eu quem sofreria.

- Está tudo bem. – tentei dizer. Uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos. Abaixei o olhar para minhas mãos, tentando me afastar ainda mais para que ele não visse que eu estava chorando.

Senti que Edward me fitava e levantei os olhos rapidamente, para encontrar seus olhos surpresos fixos em meu rosto. Ele tinha uma expressão de culpa.

- Você está chorando? – Ele tentou se aproximar, mas eu me afastei mais ainda. Eu queria fugir dali de qualquer jeito! A vergonha pela rejeição que eu já sabia que haveria me inundava. – Me desculpe. Eu não podia ter feito isso! Foi um erro. Eu sinto muito!

Eu assenti, sua palavras repetindo-se na minha cabeça. _Foi um erro._

Ele deve estar me achando uma louca agora! Só mais uma de suas alunas com uma paixão platônica por ele. Era difícil de acreditar depois de tudo que passamos, depois dele ter confiado em mim o bastante para me contar sobre Tanya, mas era como ele provavelmente pensava agora.

Eu tinha que sair daquela clareira e ir para casa, onde eu poderia chorar o quanto eu quisesse. Mas logo me lembrei que tinha vindo no carro de Edward. Droga!

- Pode me levar para casa? – sussurrei, com medo que ele dissesse um 'não' ou coisa parecida. Ele deveria querer se livrar de mim o quanto antes.

- Bella eu...

- Por favor? – murmurei, já me levantando.

Ele suspirou, e senti que ele se levantava também, já que eu não conseguia nem mais olhar para ele agora.

- Desculpe. – pediu e eu assenti mais uma vez.

- A culpa não foi sua. Eu sei que foi... um erro. – andei em direção as árvores, sendo seguida por ele.


End file.
